


Heads Up

by PlaidaleckiandSnackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Loves Pie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Frottage, Head Injury, Kansas City Royals, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Supportive Sam Winchester, Switching, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidaleckiandSnackles/pseuds/PlaidaleckiandSnackles
Summary: While on a business trip to Kansas City, Dean decides to go to a baseball game and gets more than he bargained for, in the form of blue eyes and a foul ball.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am originally from Kansas City, and started writing this in 2014 when the Royals were in the World Series, because I was homesick. I have abandoned and picked it back up more times than I can count, and what started out as a one-shot has turned into this monstrosity. I regret nothing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my love letter to KC/story about two idiots. If you're from KC, look out for little hints of home! I have taken a few liberties.
> 
> I'm going to try and post updates twice a week, but I do work full time and may not be able to keep my promise. I'll do my best to be true to my word!
> 
> As of 4/30/2018, I have no idea how many chapters we're looking at, but I will update the count when I know.  
> Thanks for reading!

Dean peered at his ticket as he made his way down the shallow steps between rows of dark blue seats. _Row I, row H, row G, there we go, row F._ He mumbled a sad ' 'scuse me' around the flimsy plastic cup clamped in his teeth, sidling past a couple of young girls who eyed him appreciatively before giggling to each other as he made his way to his seat. He stuffed his ticket back into his pocket and grabbed his beer cup from between his teeth. He stretched his jaw a bit as he sat down, settling his beer into the cupholder in front of him and setting his two hot dogs in his lap. He sighed, sitting back in his seat and nodding to himself as he took in his view. He was sitting on the third base line, visitor's territory, but the seat selection was better, and he'd been able to grab a pretty close seat, considering he'd bought his ticket just before the game.

Dean smiled, adjusting his beaten-up Royals hat as he got comfortable. He hadn't been to a game in years. When Bobby told him he was sending him to Kansas City for a meeting with a potential supplier that Thursday, Dean had looked up the schedule to find the Royals doing a homestand, with that weekend's series against the Chicago White Sox. He'd asked Bobby for Friday off, and well, here he was. It wasn't very crowded, even though attendance had gone up in recent years, but a day game on a weekday brought a smaller crowd.

He glanced up briefly as a figure in a black t-shirt and cap made his way down the aisle in the row in front of him. _Sox fan_ , Dean thought to himself as the man sat down in front of him. _Hopefully he's not an asshole._ Dean shrugged internally, ripping into one of his hot dogs. Man, was there anything better than a hot dog at a ballgame? Pulling his phone out as he chewed, he took a quick selfie for Sam, making sure to bulge his cheeks a little more than necessary. He tapped out a quick message with it and hit send, then taking another bite and taking a photo of the view from his seat, and sending that as well.

**> >Sam: Jerk. You've got your Boulevard too, don't you.**

Dean snorted, swallowing and raising his beer to his lips and taking another photo. _Damn right._ Send. Like hell he was going to pass up on a Boulevard while he was here. It was his favorite beer, and outside the Kansas City area, it wasn't very common. He took advantage while he could. He'd probably grab a few six packs to throw in his car for the drive back.

**> >Sam: Of course. Have a good time. When are you coming home?**

**> >Dean: Probably tomorrow. Maybe Sunday. Have to see.**

**> >Sam: K. Be careful. Dinner here Sunday?**

**> >Dean: Deal.**

Dean swallowed the last of his second hot dog, taking a swig of beer to wash it down. His phone slid off his knee and bounced under the seat in front of him. _Damn._ He leaned forward, tapping the Sox fan on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, sorry to bother you, but-" Dean stopped as the guy turned around. _Holy hell._ Dude was hot. His jawline alone was enough to give Dean pause, not to mention his eyes. _I didn't even know blue came in that shade._ He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Dean. "Sorry, uh, my phone fell under your seat, I think. Would you mind?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He smiled, leaning over to peer under his seat, snagging Dean's phone and turning back to him to hand it over. "Here you go. Might want to dust it off a bit."

"Ha, yeah." He checked the screen for cracks, brushing it off. He looked back up at the guy, who was still twisted around looking at him. "We're good." He nodded in the direction of the man's hat. "You here for the series?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." he touched his hat absently. "I mean no, I live here. I'm Cas." He extended his hand, and Dean shook it.

"Dean. What's a Sox fan doing living here?" he smiled, teasing.

"I'm actually from Illinois. My parents were Cubs fans, so I started cheering for the Sox as a teenager to spite them, and it eventually turned me into an actual fan." he shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I travelled here a few years ago for work and ended up loving it here, so I stayed."

The video intro for the team started on the jumbotron. "And now, please welcome your Kansas City Royals!" The announcement over the stadium speakers interrupted Dean's response. They both turned their attention to the field to see the home team jogging onto the field. The crowd cheered, and Dean smiled. Man, he'd missed this.

Cas stood, glancing at the clock counting down to the beginning of the game. "Hey, I'm going to run up and grab some food before the game really gets going, can I get you another beer?" he nodded in the direction of Dean's cup, already almost empty.

"Oh, uh. No that's alright man, you don't have to do that. I'll get one later."

"Really, it's fine. I'd like to." Cas smiled down at him, and Dean shifted a little in his seat. _Is he flirting?_ "What are you drinking?"

"Okay man, if you're sure. Uh, Boulevard. Honestly whichever they have at the stand you go to is fine, though. I'm not picky." He tipped back the rest of his beer, raising a hand to pause Cas' walk to the stairs. He swallowed. "Except, no light beer. Shit tastes like water."

Cas laughed. "Noted. I'll be back with your light beer." He winked, turning to the stairs and making his way up to the concourse. _He's totally flirting._ Dean grinned to himself as he settled back in his seat. _This day just keeps getting better._

Dean adjusted his cap again as the game started, spreading his arms over the seats on either side of him and tapping absently as he watched the starting pitcher strike out the first batter in four pitches. He smiled to himself and nodded. Off to a good start. He sighed, settling into his seat and letting his gaze roam across the stadium. It had changed so much since he was a kid. He thought back as he watched the batter get to first on a line drive past the shortstop. His too-big ballcap falling down over his eyes as he trailed behind his dad, who was carrying Sam, as they wove between the old rust-orange seats, trying to get a good spot in the outfield general admission seats. He stroked over the navy blue plastic under his hands. This was a big improvement. He clapped as the third out was called, leaving the Sox runner stranded on first. He heard giggling and saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced over, raising his eyebrows as Cas made his way down Dean's row of seats, oblivious to the leering of the two girls Dean had walked past earlier, a black container in one hand and their beers in the other.

"Is anyone going to be joining you, or could I sit here?" Cas nodded to the seat next to Dean's as he approached, holding the hand with the beers out to Dean, who took them both, shaking his head in answer.

"Nope just me. Feel free." He grinned, gesturing to the seat next to him and willing himself not to blush. _Keep cool, Winchester._ "So uh, which one is mi-what in the hell are _those_?" he nodded to the container in Cas' hand, which looked like the kind of meal he'd have thrown together in college after a night of binge drinking. "Are those nacho chips, and what is that, _coleslaw_?!"

"The beers are both the same, Boulevard Wheat, and these," he held up the container with a grin. "are brisket nachos, and they're amazing."

Dean scrunched up his nose. "Those look god awful. What's even in them? Are- are those baked beans? Come on, man."

Cas stuck the plastic fork in the mountain of food in front of him, taking a beer cup from Dean and glancing up at the scoreboard absently as he talked. "These are my favorite things to eat here. I get them every time I come." He smiled at Dean, smile widening slightly at Dean's face. "They're a little strange sounding, I admit, but they just _work_. Okay so it's brisket, baked beans, cheesy corn, and coleslaw, on nacho chips." He laughed when Dean grimaced. "I promise they're much better than they sound. Here, try." He loaded up a chip with the various ingredients and offered it to Dean.

"Dude those sound weird as hell." Dean rolled his eyes when Cas moved his hand closer.

"Am I going to have to make airplane noises to get you to try this?" Cas raised an eyebrow, and the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he tried not to smile. _Oh good lord that's fucking cute._

Dean took the chip from Cas, deliberately looking away as Cas popped a finger in his mouth to suck barbecue sauce off his fingers, eyeing the chip suspiciously before rolling his eyes and cramming it in his mouth, looking back at the field as he chewed. He chewed for a moment before raising his eyebrows. _Okay what the hell?_ He swallowed and looked back at Cas, who turned his head to look at him over the rim of his cup as he drank. "How the fuck does that work?"

Cas beamed. "I told you. Maybe you'll trust my judgement next time." He smirked, turning back to the game as the Sox batter sent a ball just foul of the left field foul pole, and stuffing another chip into his mouth.

 _Next time?_ Dean licked his lips, pressing them together briefly before taking a swig of his beer and settling back into his seat, draping an arm over the seat next to him again, holding his beer in the hand closest to Cas. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed internally. He took another, smaller drink of his beer and tried for nonchalance. "So, you said a job brought you to KC, what do you do?" He kept his eye on the game, watching the batter pop a ball up to the left fielder, who caught it easily and the teams moved back to the dugouts for the bottom half of the second inning. He glanced at the score. 1-0 Royals. When had he missed a run?

Cas cleared his throat after swallowing his bite, taking a drink before answering. "I'm a private accountant. I was sent here by my old firm for a few meetings that went a couple days over the expected time frame, and I realized very quickly I liked it very much here. The scenery is lovely." Dean turned back to him as Cas was apparently finishing an appreciative look down Dean's body. Cas realized he'd been caught and colored slightly, but shrugged. "It's true." He turned back to his nachos, using the last couple pieces of chip to scrape up what remained of the toppings.

"Oh, well uh, yeah I like it here. I wish I got to come out more."

Cas' head snapped up, a look resembling disappointment crossing his face briefly. "You don't live here?"

Sighing, Dean adjusted his hat again and shook his head. "Nah. I mean it's not far really, about an hour out. Lawrence. Boss sent me out for a meeting and I figured I might as well stay the weekend." He glanced sideways at Cas and ducked his head, reaching for his beer. "Glad I did though."

Cas smiled, leaning over to slide his nacho tray under his seat. He sat up, removing his hat and scratching his nails over his head absently. _God even his hair is gorgeous._ "So, do you have plans while you're here this weekend, or...?"

Dean turned to Cas and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the crack of a bat, a cry of "Heads up!" from a few people nearby, and a sudden pain on the side of his head. A chorus of horrified "Ohh!"s rang out, and he clapped a hand to his head as his vision blurred momentarily. He felt a hand cover his and looked up, vision clearing to worried blue eyes staring at him.

"Fuck. Am I bleeding?" Dean closed his eyes, willing himself steady. He opened his eyes, pulling his hand back to check. No blood. "'Kay good."

"Dean, are you okay? A medic is coming to check you out."

A thumb brushed over Dean's cheek and he leaned into it slightly, closing his eyes against a small wave of nausea. He nodded, running his hand over his hair. _Hair?_ "My hat. Where's my hat?" He turned his head suddenly and groaned, closing his eyes again. "Fuck."

"I have it. It fell off when you got hit. Here comes the medic, I'm gonna let you go now, okay?"

Cas' hand disappeared, and Dean heard a new voice on his opposite side. He turned slowly and answered all the questions directed at him, hissing when a flashlight was shined in his eyes. When the short examination ended, the medic sat up to speak to Cas over Dean.

"It's possible he has a mild concussion, it'd probably be a good idea to take him to the hospital just in case." He turned back to Dean, who was gently prodding the area, grumbling to himself when he felt a lump already forming. "Do you have a ride to the hospital? Can your friend drive?"

"No, he's- I don-"

"Yes, I'm fine, I can take him."

Dean turned to Cas, wincing slightly when he moved his head too fast. "Cas, you don't have to take me, you don't even know me."

Cas nodded seriously, already checking the area for their things as he slowly stood up. "I'll take you, we can come back and get your car later and bring it to your hotel. Or if we're at the hospital for too long I can send my brother for it." He offered his hand to Dean, who was looking at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

"Cas, really, it's fine. I'll go alone." He made to stand and pitched sideways slightly, throwing his arm out to the side to catch himself, but Cas' hand was already on his waist, steadying him.

"Like hell you will. Listen, I'm going with you, even if I have to follow the fucking ambulance to the hospital." He eyed Dean sternly when he looked back over his shoulder at him, raising his eyebrows in challenge, daring him to argue.

Dean sighed, conceding his defeat, and turned back around, nodding to the medic, who lead the way up the stairs to the concourse. A small smattering of applause broke out as Dean made his way up the stairs, Cas' steadying hand on his lower back, only leaving for a moment when someone called out to him, holding up the ball and throwing it his way. Dean paused, totally not clinging to the railing, and watched Cas catch it one handed, raising his hand in thanks, still clutching the ball. More applause. Dean fought back a smile, watching Cas cram the ball in a pocket of his jeans. Cas’ hand immediately returned to Dean, and he quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Thought you didn't need my help?" He winked, and Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to the stairs and ascending slowly. Cas replaced his hand at the small of his back. "Take your time, I've got you."

Dean chewed on his cheek as he climbed, trying to fight the dizziness attempting to fight its way to presence. He slowed, leaning heavily on the rail and shifting back into Cas' touch.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Cas stepped up to stand on the stair Dean was on, sliding his arm around Dean's lower back and leaning in to look at his face. Dean had his eyes closed and his lips pressed in a tight line. "...Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, just gimme a second." He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose, and slowly opened his eyes, finding Cas' concerned face closer than he'd been expecting. _Blue._

Cas' arm tightened on his back, and he sighed softly. "Dean, there's still a lot of stairs, a whole other section's worth. Are you sure you want to try to climb all of them?"

Dean sighed, closing his eyes against a new wave of nausea. _I would get hit by a foul ball, Jesus Christ._ "No, not really."

"Would you like me to carry you?"

Dean snorted, eyes flying open to throw Cas a disbelieving look. "Uh Cas, I dunno if you noticed, but I'm not a little guy. We don't both need to leave here hurt, thank you." Dean watched warily as Cas squared his shoulders, and Dean took a moment to just stare at him. "...What?"

"Do you want to continue inching up the stairs, or would you like me to carry you?" Cas narrowed his eyes, staring Dean down.

Rolling his eyes, Dean looked up at how many stairs he had left. _Fuck that's a lot. Goddamn it._ He was almost to the walkway that separated the 100 seats from the 200 seats. He sighed heavily, dragging his hand over his face, and swallowed down his pride. "Yeah okay fine you can carry me. BUT-" He put his hand up as Cas shifted toward him. "But, at least let me get up to the walkway.  I think there's an elevator on the little concourse that we can take up to the main level to get to the parking lot."

"I think it'll be faster if you just let me carry you up the stairs, Dean, instead of having to wait for the elevator." Cas motioned toward the stairs for them to continue, his arm still tight on Dean's back.

When they finally reached the walkway ( _fucking finally)_ , Cas handed Dean his cap and dug the baseball out of his pocket, handing that over too. He adjusted his hat, settling it more securely on his head, stretched his neck a couple times and nodded, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Are you ready?"

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and nodding slightly. "Yeah alright, go for it."

He expected a grunt of exertion, or for Cas not to be able to lift him at all. What he didn't expect was for Cas to sweep him up bridal style and begin striding up the stairs leading to the main level concourse without so much as a hitch of breath. _Holy fuck that's hot._ He draped an arm over the back of Cas' shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt. He was staring at Cas' face as he purposefully carried him up the stairs, and realized belatedly that people around them were cheering at the display of chivalry. He immediately felt his face redden, and a glance at Cas saw him fighting a grin, his ears pink.

"Oh my god." Dean groaned, raising his hat and burying his face in the crown. "I'm never going to live this down, as long as I live." He felt Cas chuckle, and as his flush deepened, he was grateful to already be hiding his face. He leaned his head against Cas' shoulder automatically, sighing his frustration into the warmth radiating from him.

Dean felt the ground flatten out under them, and pulled his hat away from his face. He glanced around, but Cas had already gotten his bearings and was continuing his white knight act toward the glass doors of the front office lobby. Someone scuttled in front of them to open the door, and Cas smiled his thanks. He turned his attention to the young woman seated behind the desk, who was looking at them with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Would it be possible for my friend and I to get a ride to my car? I'm parked in C lot, and I think I've subjected him to enough humiliation for today." He grinned as she giggled and nodded, picking up a walkie-talkie and relaying the message. Dean glared up at him, but Cas just winked.

"You can probably put me down now, you know." Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Your arms've gotta be killing you."

Cas shrugged, jostling Dean as he did so. "I'm fine." Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Cas cut him off. "Just let me get you into the cart, Dean." He cast Dean a sidelong look, smirking to himself when Dean gave in, nodding. "Thank you."

Cas carried him through the doors to the outside, and Dean groaned when he heard ecstatic cheering from the stadium, followed by fireworks.

"Damn it, we missed a home run. The first game I get to in forever, and I get hit by a fucking foul ball and have to miss the whole thing."

Cas shifted his grip slightly as the cart pulled up to the curb, stepping forward to lower him into it. He walked around the other side and slid in, immediately draping his arm on the back of the seat behind Dean's shoulders, and Dean felt his fingers barely brushing his shoulder, ready to grab him if he were to fall sideways. "I'm parked on the east side of lot C, I'll direct you once we get there." He turned his attention back to Dean, who was watching the stadium forlornly as the little cart puttered away from it. He curled his fingers around Dean's shoulder and squeezed him gently. "There will be other games, Dean. There's one at 7:10 tomorrow evening, we can go if you'd like."

Dean turned back to him with raised eyebrows and watched Cas' face color as he heard his own words. _We._ Cas looked away, and Dean cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. If he shifted just a tiny bit closer to Cas, that was his business.

"Next aisle up, almost at the end, the gold Lincoln." The cart slowed down as it approached Cas' car, and Cas got out when it had come to a full stop, circling around to help Dean out with a steadying hand under his arm. He turned to the driver. "Stay a moment, please." He helped Dean into the front seat and closed the door gently behind him. Dean turned in his seat, watching as Cas re-approached the driver, pulling a bill out of his wallet and offering it to him. The driver shook his head and Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, saying something to him and pressing the bill into his hand. Cas stepped back, and the driver nodded his head in thanks and drove off.

Dean turned back around before Cas got back to the car, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes with a quiet sigh as Cas entered the car gracefully. Cas placed a tentative hand on Dean's knee, and Dean cracked an eye to look at him as he removed his hand and started the car up. His hand automatically dropped between the seats to pull out a battered iPod, which he plugged into the cassette-aux adapter, and pushed play, filling the car with a soft piano melody. Cas reached to change the song, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "No leave it, this is nice." Cas opened his mouth to argue, but Dean cut him off, mumbling to himself as he settled back into the seat. "Should've known you'd listen to nerd music."

Cas' eyebrows shot up, and he smirked to himself as he pulled out of the parking space and towards the drive that would take them out of the sports complex. He grinned as Dean made a small noise of confusion when the track changed and the piano was replaced by harder guitar chords and tapping snare drum, before transitioning into- "Cas, is- is this metal?" His question was answered when the singer started up, harshly growling the vocals alongside the guitar.

Cas turned the volume down and laughed, handing Dean the iPod. "Nerd music indeed." He glanced at Dean briefly as he pulled onto the road that connected to I-70. "That's Opeth, Blackwater Park album. We came in during a deceptively calm part, at the end of the first track. Feel free to shuffle all my songs and find something you like."

Fiddling with the iPod as he navigated to the 'all songs' category of Cas' music, Dean grinned to him. "Okay Cas, I take it back, maybe you're not such a nerd." He clicked the shuffle button and rolled his eyes as the soft guitar of 'The Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel started. "Okay nope, I was right."

Laughing, Cas pulled onto the onramp for the highway, and Dean was distracted for a moment. _Goddamn he's fucking hot._ "Yeah yeah, okay, keep shuffling, pretty boy. There has to be something on there you won't hate."

"Pretty boy?" Dean stared at him, The Sound of Silence continuing unnoticed. Cas glanced at him again, raising an eyebrow and shrugging. Dean blushed, refocusing his attention on the iPod and hitting the next button again. "Yeah, well, shut up." 'Take Me to Church' started, and Dean sighed, wincing as he dropped his head back against the headrest, cradling his head gingerly.

"Dean, are you okay? We're almost to the hospital, a couple minutes out, do you need me to pull over?"

Dean held up a hand and shook his head slowly. "No, no I'm good, I just moved too fast." He sat up, opening his eyes slowly and looked at Cas, who was looking furtively between Dean and the relatively empty highway in front of them, as he moved over to exit. Dean took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose and holding up the iPod for Cas to see, desperate to change the subject. "Okay, so I'm gonna hit this button again, and whatever the song is is what we're listening to, deal?" Cas nodded, eyes on the road. Dean thumbed the button again, and the song changed to an upbeat pop song. Dean bobbed his head a little, because the beat was catchy. He looked up to see Cas grinning, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Okay I don't like that look, what's the deal?"

Cas shrugged, pulling up to a light and stopping, turning to wink at Dean as he started singing along. "Got a figure like a pinup, got a figure like a doll. Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all." He laughed at the look on Dean's face, reaching over to pat Dean's knee. "I just like your choice is all." He grinned, pulling away from the light and jumping back in with the chorus. "I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor liquor lips, I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch."

Dean doubled over laughing, and Cas joined in after a second. "This is so great, oh god." He wiped at his eyes, turning the volume down, and sat back in his seat, gentler this time. "Well, I'll give you credit for having eclectic taste, that's for damn sure."

"Thank you. I have varied taste in multiple areas, I assure you."

Dean looked over at Cas, but saw only a small twitch of his lips. He cleared his throat. "And uh, what areas would those be, Cas?"

Cas shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find out another time. We're here."

Dean looked up, finding them parked in the parking lot adjacent to a hospital's ER unit. He groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah, okay. Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was a fucking train wreck." Dean sighed, inhaling deeply as the ER doors slid open and the early evening's air hit him like a wave. Cas followed close behind him, tapping out a message on his phone and pocketing it before speaking.

"It wasn't that bad." He met Dean's unimpressed glare, and shrugged. "It could have been significantly worse." Cas pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. He slid in and leaned across the front seat to unlock the passenger door for Dean, who climbed in cautiously, sighing deeply and sinking back into the seat before turning his head to find Cas watching him.

"Yeah well, the CAT scan was a bit much."

Cas closed his door, eyes dropping to put the key in the ignition. "A CT scan is a standard procedure for suspected brain damage."

"Wha- brain damage?! Fuck you too, Cas."

Holding up a placating hand, Cas turned to Dean. "What I mean is that they were concerned about something worse than a concussion, and were covering their bases. That being said, I'm glad a minor concussion is the extent of it."

Dean grumbled as Cas started the car, reaching for the iPod before Cas got to it. "Yeah well, now I'm kind of screwed, since I'm not supposed to be alone. What am I gonna do, pay one of the housekeepers to sit in my room and make sure I don't die?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably, putting the car in reverse and looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye as he started pulling out of the parking space. "Well, you don't have to stay there tonight."

Snorting, Dean scrolled through the iPod, eyes only half catching the titles. "Well I sure as shit can't go home."

Cas cleared his throat, shrugging with a nonchalance that didn't match his body language. "You can stay with me tonight."

Dean jumped, sending the iPod clattering into the foot well, and he scrambled to pick it up, nearly knocking his head into the dashboard as he did so. "You- what? That's- Cas, you can't just-" He gave up, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I can do what I'd like, thank you. And currently, I don't want you trying to get some stranger-" He cringed when Dean cast him a look with raised eyebrows. "Um, some stranger to keep an eye on you in your hotel room."

"What about all my stuff?"

"We can go get it, you can bring whatever you'd like for the evening and we can figure the rest out in the morning." He pulled up to a stoplight and turned to Dean, shrugging. "It's up to you, obviously, but I enjoy your company and think it might be mutual." He offered a small smile, and Dean blushed, averting his eyes. "I'll give you my address, you can tell whomever you like where you’ll be, and they can even have my number if they want. Whatever steps you need to take to feel safe, I'll be more than happy to accommodate." He reached over, touching Dean's arm with his fingertips, and Dean looked up. "Please, Dean."

A short beep from the car behind them snapped them back, and Cas raised his hand in apology and pulled away from the intersection. Dean took a deep breath. _What the hell?_

"Alright. Yeah, okay."

 

•♦•♦•

 

"Dean, what are you thinking?!"

Dean rolled his eyes, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his toiletries off the counter and into his bag. Zipping it up, he walked back into the main room, where Cas was folding his clothes that were tossed on the chairs. He felt something warm in his stomach that he stomped down, instead raising an eyebrow when Cas looked up at him. Cas shrugged, offering a small smile and continuing to fold.

"Sam, what else should I do, huh? I don't know anyone out here except Cas, and-"

"You don't even know him, Dean!"

"Well, I know him a hell of a lot better than anyone else here, Sam." He sighed, closing his eyes and covering them with his hand. He felt tentative fingers on the back of his elbow, and dropped his hand, not expecting Cas' close proximity. Cas held out his hand with a questioning gaze.

"May I?" He nodded at Dean's phone, and Dean nodded, handing it over.

"Hello, Sam?"

"Who the hell is this?!"

Dean cringed as Cas pulled the phone away from his phone a couple inches. "Sorry", He mouthed.

"My name is Castiel, I'm the one who took him to the hospital this afternoon."

Dean raised his eyebrows. _Castiel? That's what Cas is short for?_

"I understand you're concerned, but Dean and I have spent the last several hours together, and I'm the closest thing to a friend that he has right now."

Deans eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"I'd be happy to provide you with both my address and phone number, if it would make you more comfortable. I-" He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Yes, my address is the same as my driver's license. I can send you a photo of that if you'd like. Would that appease you? You'd have my full name, my address, and an ID number you could give to the police should Dean disappear." He winked at Dean, who was staring with wide eyes. "Yes, absolutely, thank you, Sam." He handed the phone back to Dean with a grin, turning to put Dean's now folded clothes into the small suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Uh, Sam?"

Sam sighed on the other end of the phone, and Dean relaxed slightly.

"Dean, if you die, I swear to god I'll kill you."

Dean laughed, sinking into one of the chairs at the small table next to the bed. He prodded Cas with his foot and gave him a thumbs up when he turned. "I'm pretty sure he's a good guy, Sam." He winked at Cas. "He carried me up the stadium steps after I got hit." Cas' face colored and he turned back to his task. Dean took the opportunity to ogle him from behind.

"You're joking."

"Kinda wish I was, to be honest. Someone even threw him the ball I got hit with, it's in his car."

"Wow. Just, be careful, okay? And send me a picture of his license right after we hang up."

"Who's the older brother again?"

"Shut up. Keep me updated, jerk."

"Sure thing, bitch." Dean hung up, setting his phone on the table and stretching his neck. He looked up at Cas, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, texting with an annoyed look on his face. Dean cleared his throat. "Sammy wants you to send a picture of your license asap."

Cas nodded absentmindedly, sighing loudly as his phone rang in his hands. "No, Gabriel." He said in greeting.

Dean watched him curiously as he ran his fingers through his hair with another exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, because I don't trust you to not wreck the car. Send Luke." He rubbed his hand over his eyes before throwing his hand out to the side in frustration. "So send Anna!" He met Dean's eyes, and his face softened slightly, before he looked away and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But bring Anna with you, and she's to drive. You are not to touch the car. I don't know what kind of car it is, but I don't want you behind the wheel, Gabriel." He paused, closing his eyes and nodding. "Yes, meet us at my house in about twenty minutes. Wait, hold on." He covered the mouthpiece. "Dean, are you hungry?"

"Well I wasn't until you said that."

"Do you like pizza?"

Dean's stomach growled, and Cas grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

Cas winked, and raised the phone back to his mouth. "Gabriel? Yeah, bring pizza. No, Waldo's. Large uh," He eyed Dean, "meat lovers?" Dean groaned, nodding, and Cas smiled, licking his lips before continuing. "Yes, meat lovers. Honey crust. And cheese bread. Get yourself something if you want. No. No, Gabriel. One pizza, Gabriel. One. Yes. Okay, we'll-" He glanced at Dean, his face coloring slightly. _We again._ "I'll see you at my place. Oh, shut up, Gabriel." He ended the call, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up, tucking his phone in his pocket. "Do you have everything you're bringing?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I might as well bring everything and just check out." He met Cas' questioning look. "No sense paying for it if I'm not staying here, right?" He grinned up at Cas, who nodded.

"Fair enough. Shall we?" He offered his hand to Dean, who took it, allowing Cas to help him up, even though he really didn't need it, and held on a couple seconds longer than strictly necessary.

Dean's phone vibrated angrily on the table, and he turned to it, internally cursing.

**> >Sam: Where's the picture, Dean?**

Dean sighed.

**> >Dean: He was on the phone with his brother, if you'd believe it. I'll make him send it now.**

"Let me guess, Sam?"

"Ding ding. Mind sending him the picture? He'll get all naggy if he doesn't get it."

Cas laughed, pulling out his wallet. He took out his driver's license, tossing it on the table and digging his phone back out of his pocket. Dean leaned in, sliding the ID closer to him.

"Castiel James Novak." He nodded, leaning back, looking over his shoulder at Cas, who was close behind him, watching him with his head cocked to one side. Cas nodded, moving his arm around Dean to take a photo. He brought the phone closer to Dean, allowing him to inspect the picture.

"Will that be satisfactory?" He spoke low, his breath against Dean's ear, and Dean failed to repress the small shudder that ran through him, or the goosebumps that raised on his skin. Cas brought his other hand around Dean, zooming in on the photo so his information was larger. "Do you think he'll be able to read it well enough?"

Dean leaned back slightly, feeling Cas' warmth through his shirt. He cleared his throat, nodding. "Yeah, Cas. That- That should be fine. You want his number?" He felt Cas nod behind him, and watched as the hands in front of him turned the phone, navigating to his phonebook, choosing the option to add a new contact and typing out Sam Winchester in the contact name field. Dean turned his head slightly in question.

"I was at the hospital, Dean. I heard your last name multiple times." the smile in his voice was evident, and Dean smiled too.

"Right. Um, anyway." He rattled off Sam's number and watched the screen as Cas typed it in. He watched while Cas went to his messages, composing a new message.

**> >Castiel: Here's the photo of my ID, and this is (obviously) my phone number. If you need any further proof, let me know. **

Cas sent the message, sending the photo right after it. They both watched, waiting for a response, Cas' arms still around Dean. After a moment, the phone buzzed in Cas' hands.

**> >Sam Winchester: Thanks, Castiel. That helps ease my mind a little.**

**> >Sam Winchester: If anything happens to him, they'll never find your body. :)**

Cas snorted, his head dropping to rest against the back of Dean's.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Sam." Dean covered his face with a hand, and felt Cas' arms drop as he stepped back. Dean heard him tap out a response, and looked up to see Cas grinning widely at him.

"Come on, let's get you checked out of here. Our pizza will get cold."

 

•♦•♦•

 

"Dean? Dean, we're here."

Dean felt a hand on his knee, shaking gently, and made a small noise of irritation. He heard a quiet huff of laughter, and suddenly there were fingers combing through his hair.

"Dean, wake up."

"Mmwhy?"

"Because-"

A loud knocking sounded through the car, and Dean woke with a jolt and a curse.

Cas sighed. "Gabriel is here." He squeezed Dean's knee softly. "Come on, we'll get our dinner and send Gabe and Anna to get your car."

"He's not making a great first impression." Dean grumbled as he climbed out of the car.

"Oooh Cassie, he's pretty!"

Dean heard a quiet thump and a gasp of breath, and looked over to see Cas standing next to a man who was hunched over a little, chuckling as he rubbed at his stomach.

"Sorry Cas, he ran up here before I could stop him."

Dean watched a slim redhead wrap Cas in a hug, and felt something twinge in his gut.

Cas stepped back, turning to Dean and holding out his hand in an invitation to step closer. "Dean, this is my sister Anna, "She gave him a small wave. “And my brother Gabriel." Gabriel gave a small salute and waggled his eyebrows. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hey. Nice to meet you."

Cas stepped closer to Dean, holding his hand out. Confused, Dean started reaching for it, before his brain clicked into place. _Keys, dumbass, he wants your keys._ He dropped his hand suddenly, digging in his pocket for his car keys. He heard a small snort of amusement from Gabriel, and looked up to see Cas giving him a look that could have turned him to stone. Dean cleared his throat, and pulled out his keys, turning to Anna.

"Can you drive a stick?"

Gabe jumped sideways, into Dean's line of sight. "I can!" Anna pushed him aside.

"Yes, I can drive a manual. What do you have?"

Dean beamed, still holding tight to his keys. "Baby." All three siblings' eyebrows shot up. "No! No, my car. Her name is Baby." More snickering from Gabriel. "She’s a '67 Chevy Impala. I rebuilt her from the ground up after she got hit by a truck about ten years back. Most rewarding thing I've ever done." He looked at Anna seriously. "I value this car more than my own life, if we're bein' honest, and I know her inside and out. If there's even the smallest ding on her when I get her back, it doesn't matter how much I like your brother, you and I are going to have a serious problem, got it?"

Anna shot him a flat look, holding out her hand for the keys. "I'll be careful, Dad. Promise." She turned to Cas, leaning in to stage whisper in his ear. "Your boyfriend's a bit touchy, Castiel."

Cas stiffened. "Just bring the car back, Anna. Gabriel, can we have our pizza please?" Cas snapped, and Gabe grinned, disappearing to Anna's car and coming back with two boxes, which he handed to Cas. "Thank you. Dean, you want to tell them where your car is parked, so they can get going?"

Dean explained where he parked to Anna and Gabriel, who nodded along the whole time.

"Been to the stadium tons of times, I'm pretty sure I know exactly where you parked. We'll be back in two shakes."

Dean put his hand on Anna's shoulder, and she turned to him.

"Listen, I know I came off like a dick, and I'm sorry, but that car is really important to me, so please be careful."

Anna gave him a soft smile and put her hand on his forearm. "I promise I'll take care of your girl, Dean." Dean nodded and stepped back next to Cas, who waved as they drove off.

"Come on, let’s go eat."

Dean nodded, following Cas up the front walk. It was only then that he looked up at the house they were approaching.

"Damn Cas, this is your house?"

Cas looked back at him, smiling and nodding as he handed Dean the pizza boxes so he could unlock the front door. "Yeah, this is home. I have a preference for older houses with character, and I fell in love with this house as soon as I saw it. It wasn't in great shape when I first moved in, there were things that needed updating, but I've been slowly working it for the last few years, and I'm really pleased with the result." He stepped through the front door, holding it open for Dean, who followed, looking around approvingly. The house definitely had character, and Dean could see some of the touches that Cas had put in himself.

Cas closed and locked the door behind them, hanging the keys on a hook by the door and watching as Dean took a few steps in, taking in all the details. It was obviously a modernized older home, but the way Cas had done it tied the two styles together seamlessly. Dean loved it.

Smirking to himself, Cas took the boxes from Dean and knocked his shoulder against Dean's.

"I'm hungry, and I know you are, I'll give you the tour later, promise."

Dean grinned, tearing his eyes from the seven-foot bookcase on one wall. He'd seen a few of his favorites on there. Cas' copy of Slaughterhouse-Five looked almost as beat up as Dean's. "Yeah okay. Lead the way."

 

•♦•♦•

 

They put on Raiders of the Lost Ark while they ate (Dean listening more than watching since the movement hurt his head), reciting lines back and forth, cheering on Indy at the appropriate times, and arguing whether Harrison Ford was hotter in Raiders or Temple of Doom. At some point they'd ended up on one side of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**> >Sam: He's totally your type, by the way.**

Dean closed the message as soon as he read it, glancing at Cas out of the corner of his eye. He was smirking. Dean blushed.

"Shut up." He elbowed Cas playfully.

"I didn't say a word."

"Yeah, well. You didn't have to. You were thinking it." He grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands. "Hey, is there a bathroom down here? I need to wash the pepperoni grease off my fingers."

"Yeah, about that, do you always pull the toppings off your pizza?"

"Uh, yeah. It's the best part."

"But then aren't you left with just cheese pizza?"

"It's just better that way, Cas. I don't make the pizza rules." Dean held up his hands, wiggling his fingers. "Bathroom?"

Cas pointed over the back of the couch, grinning. As Dean rounded the couch, Cas stood up, stretching. His shirt rode up his stomach slightly, but Dean absolutely didn't look.

"I'm going to go out and get your stuff out of the car and take it upstairs. First room on your right when you get to the top of the stairs. You can use the bathroom up there instead if you want, it's right next to the bedroom."

"Oh, okay, that works. Go ahead, I'll clean up down here."

"You don't have to do that."

"Dude, it's the least I can do, you're letting me sleep in your house. It's not a big deal."

Cas stopped with a foot on the stairs. He watched as Dean collected their plates and put the extra cheese bread in the pizza box, balancing everything and turning around, looking up at him. Cas smiled, climbing the stairs, with Dean not far behind. At the top of the stairs, Cas took the empty box from Dean.

"May as well put it in the recycle bin while I'm out there." He shrugged, slipping on a pair of beat up sneakers and heading toward the front door.

Dean watched him go before continuing to the kitchen. He put the pizza in the fridge, then rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. He wiped the counters down with a damp paper towel just for good measure, and headed upstairs. He found the bedroom easily enough, and continued to the bathroom next to it. Though he'd just had his hands in the sink downstairs, he washed his hands anyway, and then leaned over the sink, rinsing his face and pushing wet fingers through his hair. He turned the water off and stood up, wiping the water from his eyes and looking in the mirror, jumping when he saw Cas' reflection behind him.

"Jesus, Cas, warn a guy." Dean turned, bringing a hand to his chest and trying to will his pounding heart to slow. He leaned back against the counter.

Cas smirked, stepping forward and holding out a towel. "Sorry. I brought your things up and thought you might want a shower."

Dean took the towel, crossing his arms over it on his chest. "Yeah, that actually sounds great." He glanced around the bathroom, and saw only a bathtub. "Or, it would, if there was a shower in here."

Cas rolled his eyes. "It's not the only bathroom in the house, Dean. The master bathroom is much nicer, if I do say so myself."

He led Dean down the hall and into his bedroom. The bed was large, with the comforter straightened in a half-assed attempt at making it. It looked comfortable. They continued to the bathroom, and Dean gaped. Most of one wall was taken up by a huge walk-in shower with multiple shower heads and a bench. Next to the shower was a large soaking tub. Dean shifted his weight, and-

"Are the floors heated?!"

Cas laughed, nodding. "In the bathrooms, yes. I hated getting out of a hot shower and having to step on the freezing tile, so I changed it." He shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck. "But uh, I'll leave you to your shower." He turned, heading back to the door. "Oh, and the shower has Bluetooth speakers wired in, so feel free to listen to some music if you want."

"Thanks, Cas. This is great."

Cas blushed and closed the door behind him. Dean turned to the shower. He stripped his shirt off, hissing when it pulled over the knot on the side of his head. He pulled his phone out of his pocket before stepping out of his pants, pulling up the camera and snapping a picture of the shower and sending it to Sam.

**> >Dean: Dude I made a good choice, this is nicer than my hotel.**

**> >Sam: Is that actually his shower?!**

**> >Sam: He really is your type.**

**> >Dean: Thanks for that, btw. He definitely saw that over my shoulder earlier.**

**> >Sam: I'm not sorry.**

**> >Dean: Sorry, can't hear you over the shower the size of your first apartment.**

**> >Sam: Jerk.**

**> >Dean: :)**

Dean opened his music app, choosing a Led Zeppelin station and starting up the shower. He waited a minute for it to heat up before stepping in. He immediately groaned as hot water hit him from all sides. He shifted closer to one of the showerheads, tilting his head back and letting water run over his aching head and down his face. He stepped forward again, wiping the water from his eyes and looking around for body wash, since he hadn't grabbed his from his bag. Cas probably had better stuff anyway. He found a small stockpile tucked in a corner of the bench, and rifled through them. He opened one of the bottles and was hit by the smell of Cas. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, realizing this was the smell he'd basically been surrounded by all day. He emptied some into his hand, and began to methodically scrub himself down. Only as he passed a hand over himself did he realize he was half hard. He moaned quietly, the sound easily masked by the shower and the music. _You can't jerk off in another guy's shower._ He sighed, running his hand over his cock once more before moving on. He rinsed off, taking a little longer than strictly necessary because _damn that's a nice shower_ , before shutting off the water and stepping out. He grabbed his towel and scrubbed it over his hair, trying to avoid the sore spot on his skull. When he was done, he wrapped the towel around his waist and padded across the floor, picking up his clothes before opening the door to Cas' room slowly.

Cas was on his bed, sitting propped against the headboard with his legs stretched in front of him. He had a book on his lap with his thumb between the pages, and a pair of thick rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell steadily. Dean stood in the bathroom doorway for a minute, watching him, before slipping from the room and back down to the room Cas had set him up in. He found his suitcase on the dresser, open and... _empty?_

"What the hell?" Dean opened the dresser drawers quietly, and found a pair of pajama pants he put on while he hunted down his clothes. The pants were a little too big, and sat too low on his hips, but they'd do until he found his own things. He went back down the hall to Cas' room, moving to stand at the side of Cas' bed. He saw a bookmark on the nightstand and grabbed it, sticking it in the top of the book Cas held and pulling it gently from his hold. He placed it on the night stand, and reached to wake him, but stopped, his eyes moving over him. _God, he really is fucking gorgeous._

After a moment, Dean shoved gently at Cas' thigh. "Cas." He smiled to himself as Cas furrowed his eyebrows, mumbling in his sleep. Dean pushed at his shoulder. "Cas." The line between Cas' eyebrows deepened, and he shifted in his sleep, angling towards Dean. _This is absolutely not adorable._ Dean brushed his fingers across Cas' forehead, pushing a couple stray locks of hair back into place. He placed his hand on Cas' chest and shook gently. "Castiel." Cas hummed in question, his eyebrows lifting. Dean shook again. "Cas, wake up."

"Dean?" Cas' hand came up, fingers wrapping over Dean's hand.

"Yeah, Cas, it's me." He blushed when Cas hummed quietly, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth. _Man, he's a hard sleeper._ He shook Cas again, a little harder. "Cas."

Cas' eyes finally opened, and he blinked groggily up at Dean. He smiled, tightening the fingers still wrapped around Dean's hand, and slipped his other hand under his glasses to rub his eye. "Hello, Dean."

Dean couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Hey, Cas."

Cas stretched a little and seemed to realize he was holding Dean's hand. He let go, looking up at Dean sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm a cuddler."

Grinning, Dean left his hand where it was, dragging his fingers across Cas’ shirt. "Good to know." He winked, before remembering why he was here in the first place. "Hey, Cas, um, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, Anna called while you were in the shower. They couldn't get your car, the stadium lot was locked down by the time they got there. I put your clothes in the wash so you'll have clean clothes in the morning. When we go pick it up." He leaned up a little, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "They should be ready to move to the dryer in about ten minutes." He glanced down, realizing Dean was shirtless. And that he wasn't wearing his jeans. "Those are mine." He said absently. His hand reached out, brushing over Dean's hip, covered by the pants, but Dean shivered regardless. He scratched the back of his head nervously, and Cas looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I didn't want to put my jeans back on, or walk around in the towel, and I found these in the dresser in my room. I hope you don't mind?" He finally removed his hand from Cas' chest, tugging the pants up a little, stepping back as Cas sat up fully, stretching his back and looking Dean over. He shook his head.

"No, I definitely don't mind. They look good on you." He smiled up at Dean before standing, bringing them almost chest to chest. Cas blinked at him, before squinting and taking off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Dean again, and smiled. "That's better"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "...Better, without your glasses." _Ouch._ Cas laughed, and Dean took a self-conscious step back, looking away. Cas grabbed his wrist.

"No wait, okay. My glasses are just for reading, so I don't have to hold the book so close to my face. Once I put the book down, everything is blurry. By taking my glasses off, I could see you clearer. Which, I assure you, is much better." He smiled gently, closing the gap Dean had made by stepping back a moment before. "I'm sorry for the confusion."

Closing his eyes, Dean nodded, trying not to lean into the warmth in front of him. He cleared his throat. "It-it's fine, Cas. Just caught me off guard, is all." He opened his eyes, and watched as Cas' eyes flicked up from his lips.

"Your laundry should be ready to move over now." Cas stepped back, loosening his grip on Dean's wrist and trailing his fingers down the back of his hand. He tugged on a couple of Dean's fingers. "Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea after." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Tea?" He trailed after Cas, who had started walking out of the room, their fingers still linked together.

"Sure, tea. It helps me sleep. We can sit on the porch." Cas continued down the stairs, turning the corner at the landing and dropping Dean's hand to slide back a door, revealing a laundry room. Cas moved to the washer, opening the door and pulling out Dean's laundry. Dean slipped behind him to open the dryer door, taking his wet clothes from Cas and shoving them in the machine. _Well isn't this domestic._ Cas closed and locked the door, and started the cycle. He grabbed a folded t-shirt from a stack on a counter on his side, and tossed it to Dean. "So. Tea?"

"Why not."


	3. Chapter 3

 They sat on the screened porch, chatting and listening to the thunder in the distance. Cas told Dean more about his family, about his siblings and his strict upbringing.

"Wait, you said earlier you were from Illinois. Why are all your siblings here?"

"They're not _all_ here, Michael is still in Illinois, and Luke honestly just goes where he wants to. Gabe told me earlier that he's currently in Texas, for whatever fucking reason. He's here pretty often, because he can crash with family for free. But Anna and Gabriel moved here for me. After I decided to move so suddenly, they helped me move up here, and ended up liking it a lot too. The three of us were always close, and they made the decision to move here together. They lived together for almost a year when they first came up. Then Anna found a loft in the Crossroads and Gabriel got a small house on the outskirts of Westport. We're at least still in the same city, and get together for dinner once a week. Michael was the only one on good terms with our parents, so he's the only one that stayed." He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea.

"Holy shit."

"They're not bad people, their children just grew up more progressive than they are, and they resent it. Four of their five children are queer liberals, Luke is covered in tattoos, my hair was blue for years, Gabe pierced his bellybutton, Anna chose her art over higher education. We're all huge disappointments." He laughed, taking a long drink of his tea and humming softly in contentment.

"Your hair was blue?"

Cas grinned, nodding. He drained his mug and leaned over the arm of the patio couch, setting it on the floor. He sat up, turning to rest his back against the arm of the couch and stretching his legs out, wiggling his toes under Dean's leg. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, who shrugged, settling into the couch. "It was blue from like 19 to 23. Usually something close to royal blue, ironically. I had it in a sort of mohawk for some of it, then let it get a little shaggy and dyed the sides navy and the top bright blue. My parents hated it. Got me laid more than a couple times, though." He waggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh my god. No, I definitely believe that." Dean took a drink of his tea, resting it on his knee in a loose grip, and letting his other hand rest on Cas' ankle, occasionally brushing his thumb over the skin. He smiled to himself, shaking his head minutely and bringing the mug to his lips. "Blue hair, Jesus."

“I realized when you were in the shower that I don’t know what you do for a living.” Cas said, watching as Dean lowered the mug to his lap again.

“Oh, I work at a garage that helps restore old cars.” Dean said proudly, sitting up a little. He loved his job. “We do everything, from scratches in original paint to rebuilds and total overhauls.”

“That sounds really rewarding.” Cas replied earnestly.

“It really is. It’s great to watch someone drive their car out, when it came in on a tow-truck. People love their classic cars. And I love working on them.” He grinned with a shrug, watching as Cas shivered slightly. Dean tightened his hold on Cas' leg. "You getting cold?"

"Only a little, when the breeze hits me right. I'm fine."

"We can go in if you want. Company will be just as good inside." He smiled, watching as Cas ducked his head, undoubtedly blushing. Outside the screens, the rain had started, a steady rhythm that Dean was immediately eased by.

"No, just-hold on, I'll be right back. Are you done with your tea?" Cas asked, standing. Dean knocked back the last of the tea, licking his lips and nodding, handing Cas his mug. "Okay. Give me a minute." He slipped back into the house, and Dean settled back into the couch, watching the rain move in waves across the wet pavement.

He pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was just after eleven. _You haven't even known him twelve hours._ He chewed the inside of his cheek as he tapped out a message to Sam.

**> >Dean: You were right. He really is my type.**

**> >Dean: He's kind of great, Sam.**

**> >Sam: Make him breakfast in the morning and you'll have him.**

**> >Dean: We haven't slept together!**

**> >Sam: Yet.**

**> >Dean: I hate you so much.**

**> >Sam: I have to help Jess' parents at their house tomorrow, so I have to crash, but two things: 1. No you don't, and 2. If you like him, go for it. Update me tomorrow.**

**> >Sam: The PG version.**

**> >Dean: If this goes south, and not in the fun way, I'm blaming you. Bitch.**

He pocketed his phone just as Cas came back onto the porch, carrying a large blanket. Dean watched him with raised eyebrows.

"Here." Cas threw the blanket at Dean, who squawked and clawed his way out from underneath it.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's cold!"

"I know." Cas sat down next to Dean on the couch, taking the blanket from him and shaking it out before draping it over himself. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, shifted to the side, and leaned into Dean.

"Oh, uh."

Cas sat up. "Is this okay?" Dean nodded, reaching for Cas' shoulder and pulling him back down against him, wrapping that arm around Cas.

_Holy shit._

"Actually, Cas, this isn't gonna work for me." Dean shifted, and Cas tensed, sitting up quickly and standing, opening his mouth to apologize, but Dean reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Relax." He turned, leaning his back against the armrest and bringing one leg up on the couch. He settled in, looked up at Cas, and patted the couch cushion between his legs.

Cas stared at him for a moment before a small smile crept across his face. He bit his lip before nodding and sitting down, draping the blanket over himself again. Dean reached around him, pulling it up and tucking it around his legs as well. He left one arm draped around Cas, who leaned back against his chest, exhaling.

Dean sighed, relaxing and tightening his arm slightly against Cas. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, and hissed as he put pressure on the tender spot on his head.

"Shit." He brought a hand up to cradle the side of his head, closing his eyes against the small wave of nausea that washed over him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas sat up, turning around and put his hand over Dean's on his head. _Just like earlier. Maybe if you keep getting hurt he'll keep touching you._

"Yeah, Cas. I just forgot about my head. Leaned against the couch." He dropped his hand, and Cas lowered his a little, running his fingers over the short hair behind Dean's ear. Dean closed his eyes, trying to focus on the touch instead of the dull throbbing directly above it. Cas' hand moved down, cupping Dean's jaw, and Dean's eyes snapped open. Cas' eyes moved slowly up to his, and his thumb brushed over Dean's cheek.

"Dean," Cas murmured, moving closer to him. Dean nodded, eyes locked on Cas.

"Yes." He breathed.

Cas flashed a quick smile, closing the small distance between them, and rubbed his nose against Dean's. Dean shivered, tilting his head up slightly. Cas ran his thumb across Dean's lower lip, and he opened his mouth on a shaky exhale. Cas smiled again, and leaned in.

The porch flooded with bright light, and a deafening crack of thunder followed immediately after. Both men jumped, cursing, and Dean caught Cas' arm to keep him from slipping off the couch.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Something nearby got hit by lightning." Sirens picked up a few blocks away. Cas huffed out a laugh, settling back on the couch and looking over at Dean, who looked back at him with wide eyes. The smell of charred wood floated into the porch. Cas ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, well, your clothes should be done." He pushed the blanket off and stood, kicking it aside.

"Cas, hey." Dean scrambled off the couch, grabbing Cas' shoulder and spinning him around. Cas went without a fight, and looked up at Dean with surprised eyes when he pulled him closer. He carded a hand through Cas' hair, smoothing it behind his ear. Cas leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping closed. Dean bent his head slightly, resting their foreheads together and slid his hand down to the side of Cas' neck. Cas shivered, and Dean stepped back.

"Dean, please."

Dean stepped around Cas and picked up the discarded blanket, wrapping it around Cas' shoulders and draping it over his head. He pulled him in close again by the blanket, grinning. He thumbed over the cleft in Cas's chin, tilting his head up. He looked up from Cas's lips to find him watching him. Cas' breath caught, and he nodded.

Dean pressed his lips gently to Cas', and Cas leaned into him with a soft sound of content. He pulled back slightly, kissing Dean's lower lip and sucking it softly into his mouth. Dean's grip on the blanket tightened and he pulled Cas even closer, snaking his arm around his back to press them tighter together. Cas' hand came up to the back of Dean's head, and Dean groaned softly against Cas' lips. He broke the kiss, and they just breathed for a minute before Cas smiled, and Dean laughed against Cas' mouth.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Dean murmured, kissing Cas again lightly.

"Fuck, me too. But things kept interfering and I thought maybe I wasn't supposed to." He kissed the corner of Dean's mouth. "But the world didn't end, so I think we're good." He grinned, holding Dean's face in both hands and kissing him again.

With a fading droning sound, the power went out.

"Uh."

"Damn Cas, I knew I felt sparks, but this is ridiculous."

"....Seriously, Dean?"

"Oh, c'mon Cas, that was funny."

Cas snorted in the dark. "Damn it."

"See!"

"Ugh, this has to be some kind of sign."

Dean slipped his hand under the blanket, resting it on Cas' waist. He leaned in slowly, his eyes still adjusting, and kissed Cas' cheek. "Maybe."

Leaning his head against Dean's, Cas exhaled sharply and ran his hand up Dean's chest, pushing gently. "Dean, let's go inside." Another kiss, pressed to his temple.

"Why?"

"Well, we really should get your clothes out of the dryer before they wrinkle."

"T-shirts, Cas. We'll dry them again. They'll be fine. Try again." He kissed Cas' other cheek.

Cas sighed softly, pushing harder on Dean's chest. "Honestly? Because I'd like to make out on a couch big enough to actually fit both of us." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead.

"Fair enough. Let's go, then."

Cas grinned at him, kissing him quickly before turning around and making his way inside, dropping the blanket just inside the door.

Dean trailed behind Cas as he walked through the house, slowing as they passed a couch in the living room. "Uh, Cas? Couch?" Cas slowed just enough to grab Dean's hand, tugging him after him.

"Nope."

"How can you even see right now?" Dean's hand tightened in Cas' as he narrowly missed a corner.

"My eyes adjust fast. Plus, it's my house."

"Yeah, well, can we get some candles or something lit up?"

"Aw, Dean, how romantic."

Dean stopped, pulling Cas back suddenly by their joined hands, before letting go. He slid his hands up Cas' chest, up his neck, and held his face in both hands, fingers curling around the base of Cas' skull. Cas let out a shaky breath, and Dean hummed quietly, stepping close against him.

"You're too pretty to let disappear into the dark." He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Cas'. "I wanna see you." He pressed a light kiss against Cas' lips, smirking at the small whine Cas let slip. He pulled away, stroked his thumbs over Cas' cheek, and stepped back, grabbing Cas' hand and squeezing. "And you have no idea how romantic I can be."

Cas exhaled sharply, pulling Dean along a little quicker through the house than before. Dean grinned to himself, allowing Cas to tow him through the pitch-black rooms.

After what felt like hours, Cas stopped in front of a door and opened it, hauling Dean inside. He let go of Dean's hand, and Dean made out a vague Cas-like shape moving around the room, until he heard a match strike, and felt blinded by the small light as Cas lit a candle on the other side of the room, using it to light a couple others nearby. Dean looked around the room as it lit.

"What is this, Cas?"

"Umm. I guess it's an office? Or a study?" He walked around to the front of the large solid wood desk and leaned against it, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"And why is this couch here?" Dean gestured over his shoulder.

"Technically, it's a sofa." He grinned when Dean rolled his eyes. "I had it in my first apartment, and couldn't bring myself to get rid of it when it didn't match the rest of my things, so I put it in here." He shrugged.

"And are we going to talk about the fucking massive executive desk you're leaning on?" Dean asked, waving a hand toward the desk.

Cas grinned, rubbing his hands along the edge of it fondly. "I stole it."

"You- what? How does anyone steal a desk that huge? From where?"

"It's the desk from my dad's office at work. He was so proud of it. We got in an argument once, another 'you're not living up to my expectations' lecture, and he told me I needed to strive for the important things in life, like success. So when I moved, I bribed a couple security guys to help me move it out, as a last fuck you to him. He's always known it was me, but since they refuse to visit, he'll never prove it." He pushed himself away from the desk, glancing at Dean. "I've always wanted to fuck on it, if I'm being honest."

Dean groaned, closing his eyes. He held his hand out, beckoning Cas closer, and opened his eyes when he felt arms slide around his waist. Cas was smirking at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't give me that face, you know damn well what you're doing." He chastised, and Cas grinned, nodding.

"Yes, I do. I'm telling you I've always wanted to fuck on the giant wooden desk five feet away from us."

Sighing, Dean pulled Cas in by his hips. "That can be arranged at a later time. Y'know, when I don't have brain damage."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Not anytime in the near future, no."

"The future, huh?" Cas rubbed his nose against Dean's.

Dean shrugged and ran his hands up the back of Cas' shirt.

"Interesting." Cas closed the small space between them, kissing Dean softly before parting his lips and tracing Dean's upper lip with his tongue. Dean made a low noise of assent, digging his fingers into the hard muscle of Cas' back. Cas flicked his tongue against Dean's top lip again before shifting to suck his lower lip into his mouth, biting gently. Dean groaned, gripping one of Cas' hips hard and slipping his other hand out from under his shirt. He pushed his fingers into Cas' hair, pulling him closer and sliding his tongue against Cas' teeth. They both moaned quietly as their tongues met, Dean's fingers flexing against Cas' hip.

Dean hooked a finger under the hem of Cas' shirt, tugging it away from his body in question. Cas broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off, and nodded at Dean.

"You too." He pulled at Dean's shirt, but Dean was staring at Cas. He ran his hands up his torso, pausing over the tattoo at his waist, and moving up to the short bars through his nipples. He hovered over them but didn't touch, resting his hands on Cas' ribs and looking at him.

"Holy fuck, Cas." He breathed, and Cas laughed, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "Anything else you're hiding?” Dean asked. Cas turned in his hold, and Dean traced his fingers over his shoulder blade, where two curled feathers were inked into the skin. He leaned in, kissing each one before turning Cas around and grabbing his chin. "I want to hear about these later."

"Okay. Your turn now, though." He grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt and pulled it up and off, laughing when Dean's head got stuck. "You've never been more attractive."

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean ripped the shirt off his head and threw it to the side, hauling Cas in by the back of his neck and kissing him.

Cas pulled back. "Don't I get to ogle you?"

Huffing, Dean stepped back. "Just the one, and you saw that earlier." He pushed his chest out slightly, tilting his head to the side, giving Cas a full view.

"Yeah, but earlier I couldn't have done this." Cas dropped his head, tracing his tongue over the pentacle on Dean's chest, reveling in the noises that vibrated Dean's skin under his mouth.

"I mean, you could've, I wouldn't have complained." Dean murmured, sucking in a breath between his teeth when Cas licked up the arc of his neck and bit down suddenly. "Fuck, Cas." Dean fisted his hand in Cas' hair and tilted his head back. He leaned in slowly, and nipped gently at the column of his throat. "How d'you feel about hickies, Cas?" He teased, sucking gently at his pulse point.

Cas shuddered, and nodded. "Not too high."

Dean growled, sliding his hand up Cas' spine and holding him against him as he kissed lightly along his jaw, tugging Cas' earlobe between his teeth before kissing his lips again. "God, you're so fucking hot." He kissed the dimple in Cas' chin before making his way down the length of his neck, pausing to kiss and nip at the skin beneath him. He kissed along a collarbone, nuzzling against it before biting down hard near his pulse point. Cas shuddered under his hands, groaning and clutching at Dean's shoulders. Dean sucked hard, pulling back to nip the bruising skin and survey his work, before pressing a soft kiss there and moving back to Cas' lips.

Raising his fingers to the mark, Cas grinned. "I don't think I've had a hickey in the last five years, at least." He eyed Dean hungrily. "I'm going to return the favor later." He took Dean's hand, tugging him toward the sofa against the wall. Sitting down, he looked up at Dean, smoothing his hands up his thighs. He snapped the waistband of Dean's pants before sitting back and spreading his arms over the back of the couch.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "What, you want a lap dance or somethin'? Because I'm a little outta practice."

"Come here."

Dean slid onto Cas' lap, straddling him. "This what you wanted?" He murmured against Cas' mouth, who nodded, pressing their lips together softly. Dean raised his hand to Cas' jaw, deepening the kiss with slow, deliberate swipes of his tongue that had Cas whimpering into his mouth. He skated his free hand up Cas' chest, stopping to thumb at a nipple and smirking into the kiss when Cas groaned and shifted his hips slightly. He pulled back, biting Cas' lower lip and tugging it out gently before letting go. He combed his hand through Cas' dark hair and smiled when he finally opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Winding his arms around Dean's waist, Cas pulled him closer, and Dean went with a small roll of his hips. He grinned and bit his lip, looking down at Cas and rocking his hips forward again. Cas growled, grabbing under Dean's thighs and standing. He turned and laid Dean down on the sofa, immediately lowering himself between his legs, propped up with his hands on either side of Dean's head. He smirked at the shocked look on Dean's face.

"Holy fuck, Cas. How is that so easy for you?"

Shrugging, Cas lowered himself and kissed Dean's chin. "I was a volunteer firefighter for a while in Illinois."

Dean pushed him up with a hand on his chest. "A volunteer fireman." He gaped at Cas as he nodded.

"I enjoyed it. It made me feel like I was doing something worthy, helping people. I did a lot of strength training, though I'm not quite as broad as you are." He ran a hand over Dean's shoulder and down his arm.

"Mine is just from growing up doing a lot of work. I did yard work, carpentry, helped people move. It helped keep some extra cash in our house, which we needed because my little brother ate like a moose." He trailed his fingers up Cas' sides, winking when he shivered. "I was never a hero. Bet you looked so hot in that uniform, Cas." He leaned up, capturing Cas' lips and kissing him deeply.

Cas dropped down to his forearms, pressing against Dean and grinding his hips down gently. He nipped Dean's lip. "This okay?" Cas breathed. Dean nodded, biting at Cas' jaw as his cock twitched, and he raised his hips to meet Cas'.

After a particularly good roll of Cas' hips, Dean reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him down against him and grinding their clothed dicks together. Cas groaned, dropping his forehead to Dean's shoulder and sighing heavily. Dean nipped at the shell of Cas' ear and smoothed his hands over Cas' back.

"You okay?" He kissed the side of Cas' head when he nodded. Cas kissed Dean's shoulder, then his jaw, cheek, and finally lips as he lifted himself back up and got his knees under him. He leaned down, kissing Dean again.

"You want to take this upstairs?" He slid a hand slowly up the outside of Dean's thigh.

"Fuck yeah I want to take this upstairs."

Cas put his hand up. "There are conditions." He waited until Dean nodded to continue. "We're not fucking tonight." He put his finger against Dean's lips when he opened them to argue. "Yes, it's because of your head. You seem fine, but I don't want you to wake up in the morning and not remember, or worse, regret what we did. You're more than welcome to sleep in my bed with me. We can keep making out like teenagers if you'd like." He grinned, giving Dean a chaste kiss. "But I can't in good conscience let this go further tonight. Are you okay with that?"

Dean sighed in frustration, but looking up at the sincerity on Cas' face, how could he be upset? _You're fucked. You are so, so fucked._ "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed," He started, smiling and nipping Cas' lower lip. "but yeah, I get it. I'd probably do the same thing in your position, to be honest." He kissed Cas gently, and sighed against his lips. "Alright, let's go upstairs."

 

  * ♦•♦•



 

Dean laid in Cas' bed, listening to the shower run, and smiled to himself. _This is insane._ He rolled onto his side, burying his face in the pillow and inhaling the smell of Cas. _You're just making this harder on yourself. What are you going to do tomorrow when he kicks you out?_ He scowled, rolling onto his back again and rubbing his hands over his face, sighing heavily into them. He heard the shower shut off and sat up to see Cas walking out of the bathroom, a pair of blue patterned pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips. His hair stuck up in all directions, and he smiled softly when he saw Dean watching him. He moved to Dean's side of the bed, leaning down, his lips just above Dean's, then stood, holding a cable in his hand. He waved it at Dean, grinning.

"Need a charging cord?" He smirked at Dean's unimpressed look. "Sorry, did you need something else?" He teased, running the plug of the cord down Dean's chest.

Dean propped himself up on an elbow, grabbing the cord and plugging his phone in, before grabbing the drawstrings on Cas' pants and tugging him forward. He sat up a little more, kissing one of Cas' hipbones. "Lot of teasing for a guy wearing pj pants with little bees on them." He grinned up at Cas, who blushed before laughing.

"Bees are very important, Dean. Plus," He added, tapping Dean's nose with a fingertip. "they're cute and they look cute on me." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dean's hair before moving around the bed and climbing in on the empty side. Dean turned off the lamp on the nightstand and rolled to face Cas, folding the pillow under his head. He watched with a fond smile as Cas got settled, and couldn't help reaching out to smooth his hair down. Cas smiled, grabbing his hand before he could pull it back and resting his hand over it on his chest.

"Do you feel like this should be more awkward? I feel like this should be more awkward." Dean murmured, stroking his thumb over Cas' chest. Cas turned toward him, and Dean slid his hand to rest on his waist as he rolled over. He couldn't help pulling Cas a little closer, and he went easily.

"What do you mean?" Cas eyebrows furrowed a little as he shifted, slipping his arm under Dean's pillow.

"I mean this." Dean gestured between the two of them. "We've known each other like, twelve hours, Cas. Why doesn't it feel like it?"

Cas shrugged, slipping a leg between Dean's. "I don't know, but I wasn't planning on analyzing it." He leaned in, kissing Dean softly. "Better to just enjoy it, don't you think?"

Dean smiled against Cas' lips, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He pressed his lips to Cas', pulling back and covering his mouth as a yawn overtook him. Cas laughed before yawning himself, and twisted to turn off the bedside lamp. He scooted closer to Dean, kissing him gently once more before settling into his pillow.

"Goodnight, Dean."

Sighing quietly, Dean squeezed Cas against him and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and yawning again as sleep approached. "Night, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you're aware, the rating will be changing to Explicit in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke to his body draped over Cas', head cushioned on his chest. He was pressed against Cas, his arm wrapped over his waist, his leg slotted between Cas', who had an arm wrapped around his back. Dean kissed Cas' chest absently, sliding his hand up and down his waist a couple times. He sighed quietly, nuzzling his head into Cas' chest. His phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he froze, glancing up at Cas. He was still snoring softly, and Dean smiled. _He's fucking beautiful._ He raised a hand, stroking his thumb along his jaw, stilling when Cas stirred. He stretched under the weight of Dean's body, shifting into his warmth and burying his face in Dean's hair. Dean felt a soft kiss pressed to his head, and blushed.

"Morning, Cas."

Yawning, Cas dragged his fingers down the dip of Dean's spine, tucking his fingers under the waistband of his pajamas and hugging him closer. He sighed, his breath ruffling Dean's hair, and stretched his free arm before wrapping it around Dean's shoulders.

"God, you're an octopus."

"You're the one on top of me." Cas mumbled, and a shiver ran down Dean's spine at the sound of his voice. He'd thought it was low before, but listening to the sleep-rough growl was a sexual experience, and he was suddenly very aware of his morning wood. He shifted his hips back from Cas slightly on the pretense of a stretch, and pinched Cas' side. Cas slapped his shoulder lightly. "Not until I've had my coffee."

"Well let's get some coffee in you, then." Dean pulled back, stretching fully, and looked up at Cas. His eyes were the same stormy blue of a summer sky after rain, and Dean found himself getting lost in them. He forced his eyes away, roaming over his face and finally settling on the soft pink of his lips. He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on them, and rolled onto his back.

Cas followed, rolling on top of him and kissing his jaw. He leaned his head against Dean's. "Good morning, Dean." Pushing himself up on his forearms, he looked down at Dean, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "God, your eyes are stunning." He brushed a thumb over Dean's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, uh, better, I mean. I'm a little nauseous, but I might just be hungry. But I'm not dizzy," He smiled up at Cas, carding his fingers through his hair. "and I definitely remember everything that happened last night. And don't regret a thing."

Blushing, Cas grinned and nodded. "Well, good. I'll make breakfast, what do you want?"

"I'll help, I like cooking. Besides, you've done enough for me, let me give something back."

"Alright. Do you need to shower?"

Dean shrugged. "Might hop in and rinse off real quick to help wake myself up. Do you?" He smoothed a hand up Cas' back.

"I'm okay. I'll go start the coffee, how do you take it?"

"Couple sugars, no cream."

Cas nodded, leaning down to press a close-lipped kiss to Dean's mouth. " 'Kay. I'm gonna brush my teeth, and I'll head down. There's spare toothbrushes in the cabinet under the sink if you don't want to hunt yours down." He slid off Dean and off the bed, standing and stretching his arms over his head.

Sitting up, Dean watched Cas' muscles shifting under his skin as he stretched. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, rolling his shoulders and making his way to the bathroom, digging around under the sink until he came up with a toothbrush. He had it in his mouth and was scrubbing when Cas sauntered into the bathroom, scratching the back of his head, his pants dangerously low on his hips. Dean eyed him appreciatively, and Cas caught him and smirked, winking. He stopped behind Dean on his way to the sink and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"A guy could get used to that view." Cas stuck his toothbrush in his mouth, leaning back against the counter as he brushed, eyes moving over Dean.

Finally finishing and spitting into the sink, Dean rinsed his mouth and glanced over at Cas. "What view is that, Cas?" He crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the counter as he waited for Cas to finish.

Cas gestured to Dean before spitting and rinsing his mouth as well. "Well," He began, dropping his toothbrush in the holder and setting Dean's there too. "you're in my bathroom, fresh out of my bed, wearing my pajamas, and you have bedhead that looks less like bedhead and more like sex hair." He combed a hand through Dean's hair, careful to avoid the sore spot. He slid his other hand down Dean's side, slipping his thumb in the waistband of the pajama pants and wrapping his fingers around his hip. "You just look good, and I could get used to looking at you." He leaned in, kissing Dean's lower lip. Dean leaned into the kiss, and Cas pulled back, smiling against Dean's lips when he whined. "I need coffee, and I'm starving. Take your shower and come downstairs." He kissed Dean's cheek and ambled out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean sighed, pulling out a towel and turning on the water, stepping in to take a quick shower. Once he got out, he grabbed the pants he'd been wearing and pulled them back on, stopping by his room on the way downstairs to throw on some deodorant. He descended the stairs carefully, hand on the railing, and stopped by the laundry room to restart the dryer after finding his clothes still damp. _Wonder when the power came back on. Probably sometime while you were wrapped around Castiel, you sucker._ He rolled his eyes at himself, yawning as he made his way into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

Cas was standing over the stove, an apron tied around his bare torso as he prodded at bacon in a pan. The radio was on, and he was singing quietly along. He set the spatula down and turned, finding Dean in the doorway and grinning. He grabbed a mug off the counter behind him and held it out to Dean. "Two sugars, no cream."

Dean reached out, hands closing around the mug and brushing Cas' fingers as he took it. "Thanks, Cas." He took a drink and groaned, closing his eyes. "Holy shit, you buy the good stuff."

"Life is too short to drink bad coffee." Cas shrugged. "I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast, but I figured bacon would be a good place to start. What else are you hungry for?"

Dean's eyes roved over Cas, and he smiled slyly, quirking an eyebrow. Cas pointed the spatula at him.

"Food, Dean. Food first. Everything else later."

Chuckling, Dean shook his head and took another drink from his coffee. "Killjoy." He muttered into his mug, and heard Cas snort. "Fine, what about French toast? I make good French toast."

"I can do French toast."

 

•♦•♦•

 

They chatted easily while they cooked, and when Cas sat down to eat, Dean topped off their coffee before joining him. As he passed, he got a better look at the feathers on Cas' shoulder, and stopped to stare, leaning around Cas to set their coffees down. The feathers were a deep blue, with spots of black and bright blue that made them look iridescent. They were also on fire, bright oranges and yellows and reds taking over the blue, and spiraling up into a thin wisp of grey smoke. Dean traced his fingers over them, and exhaled.

"Cas, they're beautiful." He slid into his chair, kissing Cas' temple and angling his chair towards Cas, resting his foot on the rung of Cas' chair. "Got a feeling they're more than just pretty, though." He thought out loud, taking another drink of his coffee before grabbing a piece of bacon. Cas nodded.

"Remember I told you about how religious my parents are when we were talking last night?" He glanced at Dean, who nodded with a mouth full of French toast. Cas smiled gently at him before continuing. "My siblings and I are all named after angels. I mean, they named their firstborn Lucifer." Cas rolled his eyes, and Dean choked on his coffee.

"Lucifer? You said his name was Luke!"

"It's a nickname, like Cas. Would you want to get to know a guy who introduced himself as Lucifer?" Dean put up a hand, conceding. "Castiel is the angel of Thursday, and I was born on a Thursday, so." He shrugged. "Anyway, as I grew up and realized I didn't agree with the ideologies they raised us with, I began to resent religion. When I turned 18, I stopped attending church, and my parents kicked me out. Gabe and Luke had already moved out by that point, and I moved in with them while I figured out what I was going to do. Luke offered to pay for my first tattoo, since we'd talked about my getting one, but I'd never settled on a design. I agreed, and thought about how Lucifer had fallen from grace, and how that was what I felt like finally disentangling myself from the binds of religion I'd been raised within. It felt like shedding my wings, so to speak." He took a sip of coffee. "So, burning feathers it was."

Dean was gaping at him, breakfast forgotten. Cas glanced over at him, and had barely opened his mouth to question before Dean had his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cas tasted like overly sugared coffee, and Dean groaned softly into his mouth, slipping his fingers through Cas' hair and pulling gently. They broke apart, and Cas smiled, kissing Dean once more before sitting back.

"Um," Cas cleared his throat. "I think I'm done, are you?" Cas was flushing, and Dean followed it down his neck and chest. He nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna take a quick shower and we can go from there." He stood, abandoning his dishes and leaving the kitchen.

Sighing, Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. _Good one._ He took a long pull from his coffee, nearly finishing the mug, and got up from the table. He looked at the plates and shrugged, sure he and Cas would put them away later. He went upstairs and into Cas' room, picking up his phone and unlocking it.

**> >Sam: So how south did it go?**

**> >Sam: How are you feeling?**

**> >Sam: You're not dead, right?**

**> >Sam: Do I need to utilize Cas' number?**

**> >Dean: Sorry Sammy, left my phone upstairs during breakfast. It was an interesting night.**

**> >Sam: Not dead, good to hear. Good interesting or bad interesting?**

**> >Dean: idk, just interesting? He didn't want to have sex in case I didn't remember it today, which I can respect. But it's been weird, he seems into me but then sometimes he doesn't.**

**> >Sam: Have you asked him outright?**

**> >Dean: What do you think, Sam?**

**> >Sam: Maybe you should ask him before you worry yourself into ruining a potential good thing?**

**> >Dean: Why are you encouraging this?**

**> >Sam: You need a date to the wedding.**

**> >Sam: And he sounds like a solid guy. You need more good in your life. Go get him.**

Dean sighed, locking his phone and lying back on Cas' bed, before steeling himself and getting up, striding into the bathroom. The air was thick with steam, and Dean squinted to see through it, seeing Cas' foggy shape in the shower, his head tipped down as the water poured over his shoulders. Dean took a deep breath, and went into the shower. _Here goes nothing._

"Cas?" Dean called, trying to be heard above the water, but not wanting to scare Cas, who hadn't moved. "Cas." He reached out, touching Cas' arm, and Cas jumped, his eyes flying open.

"Dean?" He looked Dean over, taking in the pajamas still hanging from his hips, getting splattered with water, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide the bulge of his half hard dick.

Dean was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on Cas' face, blushing as he watched Cas look him over. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Cas reached out and hooked a finger in the waistband of his pants, tugging him forward. "Cas, I'm-" Dean started, but Cas cut him off with a press of his lips, pulling him under the spray with him. He nipped Dean's lower lip, and the kiss deepened, Cas moaning into Dean's mouth as their tongue moved together.

Sliding his hands down Dean's sides, Cas grabbed Dean's ass, pushing him back against the wall of the shower and boxing him in. He broke the kiss, kissing and nipping down Dean's neck, one hand sliding up to cup Dean's jaw.

Dean panted softly, blinking water out of his eyes and brushing his thumb over one of Cas' nipples, grinning to himself when he gasped before sinking his teeth into Dean's neck. He whimpered, pulling Cas against him and rolling his hips, the thin material clinging to Dean's body only adding to the friction between them.

Cas growled, pulling back and kissing Dean's chest. He sucked a dark mark into his skin, pushing Dean back against the wall when his hips bucked. Cas licked a trail up his neck, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. He kissed Dean's cheek, holding his head and looking him in the eyes. "Dean, tell me you want this." He rubbed his thumb over Dean's lower lip. Dean nodded furiously.

"Yeah, Cas. I want this, please." He flicked his tongue against the tip of Cas' thumb. He pushed against Cas, flipping their positions and pinning Cas to the wall. He kissed Cas hard, coaxing Cas' tongue into his mouth and sucking on it teasingly. Cas groaned, pulling at the drawstring of Dean's pants. He broke the kiss, undoing the tie and shoving his hands under the waistband, before looking up at Dean, who nodded, and pushing the pants over his hips and down his legs. Dean stepped back, kicking aside the pants, and finally allowing himself to look at Cas' naked form, licking his lips. His cock wasn't quite as long as Dean's, but it was a little thicker. _Goddamn._ "Fuck, Cas, you're fucking gorgeous." He let his hands run over Cas, stopping on his hips and squeezing.

"Speak for yourself." Cas ran his fingertip down the center of Dean's stomach, through the thatch of trimmed blonde hair, and over the line of his dick, which had been hard since Cas kissed him.

Dean began kissing down Cas' chest, biting at a nipple, tonguing the bar running through it before moving to the other side and giving it the same treatment. He leaned down, kissing further down his chest to his stomach, and sank to his knees, keeping his eyes locked with Cas'. He kissed Cas' thigh before resting his head against it, still looking up at Cas. "Can I?" He slid a hand up Cas' thigh.

"Fuck, please."

Smirking, Dean kissed Cas' hip, wrapping his hand around his hardening cock. He sucked a dark mark into Cas' thigh, pumping his hand lightly. Cas leaned heavily against the wall, biting his lip. He threaded his fingers into Dean's hair, tugging gently. Dean looked up at him, slowly licking up the underside of Cas' length, lapping at the tip. He sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before sinking further onto it. Cas' hips bucked minutely and Dean moaned around him, earning a sharp tug on his hair. He pulled off, panting, and pumped Cas' dick for a moment before swallowing him down again, closing his eyes when Cas choked out a groan. The fingers in his hair tightened, and he started a strong rhythm, moaning around Cas' cock occasionally.

"Fuck, baby, you look so good like this." Cas murmured, letting go of Dean's hair in favor of wiping water from his face and sliding his thumbs to rest where his cock stretched Dean's lips, groaning softly. "So pretty for me."

Whimpering, Dean ran a hand over his own cock, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He looked up at Cas again, water clumping his lashes, and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his length before sinking all the way down, swallowing around him.

"Fuck, Dean. Keep this up and I'm gonna come." He pushed his fingers through Dean's hair again, growling when Dean pulled back just enough to moan a soft 'mhm' around his length before sinking down again. "That what you want, babe?" Another 'mhm' from Dean, who doubled his efforts, punching a groan out of Cas. He tightened his fingers hard in Dean's hair, pulling him off his cock and tipping his head back. Dean looked up at him through his lashes, panting. He stuck his tongue out a little, and Cas rubbed the head of his dick over it. "Fuck, Dean. You're so beautiful." He loosened his grip on Dean's head a little, watching him slip his lips back over the head of Cas' dick. He moaned softly, letting go of Dean's hair and stroking his hand over the back of his head as he sank back down. He tugged sharply on Dean's hair. "Dean, I-I'm gonna-"

Dean pulled off Cas' dick with a pop, pumping the length hard and rubbing the head over his lips. "Yeah, Cas, c'mon." He suckled at the tip and let Cas tip his head back again as he came. Dean closed his eyes as the first line of come fell across his face, grinning and sticking his tongue out again.

Cas groaned loud, squeezing the last drop out onto Dean's tongue, and slid down the wall. He sat, watching Dean lick his lips and open one eye at him, the other striped with come. "Goddamn, Dean, you look like something out of a wet dream." He leaned forward, kissing him deeply. Pulling back, he grabbed a wash cloth off the bench and began wiping Dean's face clean. He pulled Dean closer, forcing him to straddle his lap, and kissed him again, sucking his tongue into his mouth and wrapping his hand around Dean's cock. He cupped the back of Dean's head, slowing the kiss as he began pumping his hand up and down Dean's length.

Whining into the kiss, Dean fucked up into Cas' fist, breaking the kiss to pant against Cas' lips as he quickly approached the edge. "Cas, I'm not gonna last long." He breathed. Cas hummed, biting Dean's lower lip.

"You almost got off just sucking my dick, didn't you?" He murmured, nosing along his jaw when Dean threw his head back, nodding. "I bet you could come like that, no hands on you, completely untouched, just from my cock down your throat."

"Fuck, Cas. Fuck yeah." Dean whimpered, dropping his head to Cas' shoulder, watching his cock disappear into Cas' fist. He choked on a whine, biting Cas' neck. "Please, Castiel."

Cas growled, squeezing his hand tighter and pumping Dean faster, nipping at the shell of his ear. "Say it again." He slowed his hand, swiping his thumb over the head, and Dean keened.

"Please, please Castiel, let me come."

Cas' dick gave a valiant twitch at Dean's tone and his words, and he let go, pushing Dean off his lap and onto his back, climbing over him and kissing him hard. "You're fucking perfect." He slid down Dean's body, kissing the tip of his cock before swallowing it to the root in one go and humming.

Dean came with a shout, his fingers tangling in Cas' hair and his hips thrusting into his mouth as he spilled down his throat. "Fuck! Cas, oh my god." Dean groaned. Cas stayed put until Dean stilled, then slowly slid up his length, suckling softly and cleaning him off, making Dean whine with overstimulation. He flicked the tip with his tongue once more before slipping off, gasping quietly. Dean's chest was rising and falling quickly, and his eyes were closed. Cas kissed up his stomach, settling on his lap and leaning down, kissing his lips gently.

"Dean?" He murmured, and Dean shook his head.

"Hm-mm. 'm dead." He grumbled, smoothing his hand over Cas' hair, who laughed softly.

"That right?"

Dean nodded. "Mhm. You sucked the life outta me."

Cas laughed, and Dean cracked open an eye, fighting back a smile. Cas sat up and Dean followed, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck and kissing him sweetly.

"I think I need a nap." Dean sighed, and Cas nodded, getting to his feet and helping Dean to his.

"Yeah, me too." Cas turned off the now lukewarm water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and unfolded it, turning to wrap it around Dean and kissing his cheek. He grabbed one of his own and scrubbed it over his skin and hair as he walked into the bedroom.

Dean followed, openly ogling the swing of Cas' hips as he walked ahead of him, and smiled to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Cas slid naked under the blankets, before following suit. He picked up his discarded phone on the bed and went to put it on the nightstand, but Cas stopped him, slotting in behind him and pulling him against his chest.

"Texting Sam before you came in?" He asked, kissing the back of Dean's head when Dean nodded. "He ask how things are going?"

Dean shifted to look at him over his shoulder. "How'd you know?"

Cas shrugged. "I had nine texts from Gabe and three from Anna this morning. Word even got around to Luke, because I had one from him too that just read 'cute?'." He laughed softly. "Figured Sam probably checked in too." He leaned in, hooking his chin over Dean's shoulder. "Should we show them how well things are going?"

"What, like a picture?"

"Sure, like a picture. I know my siblings will be only mildly scarred, what about Sam?" He slid his hand up Dean's chest, and Dean shrugged.

"Honestly, he's seen worse. Well, walked in on worse." He snickered. "Once it was twins."

Snorting, Cas nodded. "I think he'll be fine, then. Open your camera."

Dean pulled up his camera, and held the phone away to get both their faces in the frame. "Okay say cheese." He smiled, and just as he moved his thumb to the shutter button, felt Cas' tongue on his cheek. He laughed, and the shutter clicked. "Cas what the hell?" He whined, wiping his face, and Cas chuckled behind him.

"Bet it's a better picture than that fake smile you had going." He reached around Dean and picked up his phone, grinning as he turned it to show Dean. "There, see?"

The picture was blurry, but Dean smiled immediately. He looked happy. _Maybe Sam was right, maybe you don't have enough good in your life._ He blushed and saved the picture, reaching to place the phone on the nightstand and snuggling back into Cas' hold afterwards. He grabbed Cas' hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled it up to kiss his knuckles.

"You got plans, today?"

Cas dropped a kiss to Dean's shoulder, and mumbled against his skin. "Well, there's another game tonight, maybe we could go, and get your car after?"

Dean stiffened slightly, trying to relax before Cas noticed. _Yeah, get your car and leave._

Cas' arms tightened around him, and he pressed his lips to Dean's skin again. "You can bring her back here, and stay again. In fact, I'd prefer it."

Dean twisted in his hold, and studied his face. "You want me to stay again?"

Rolling his eyes, Cas smoothed a hand over Dean's chest. "Yes, Dean. If you hadn't noticed, I kind of like you." He brought his hand to cup Dean's jaw, running his thumb lightly over his lower lip before leaning in and kissing him gently. "Please stay tonight."

Dean nodded, breath caught in his chest. "Yeah, Cas. I'll stay."

Cas grinned, tugging Dean onto his back and pulling his arm around his shoulders as he settled in with his head on Dean's chest. He tipped his head up, kissing the underside of Dean's jaw, and sighed. "Obviously, I'm gonna need that picture."

Pressing a kiss to Cas' hair and hugging him against him, Dean nodded before drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean could get used to waking up next to Cas. He was wrapped around Dean, pressed up against Dean's back with a leg between Dean's. _Fucking octopus._ Dean pulled Cas' arm tighter around him and sighed. He plucked his phone off the night table and opened it to the picture he'd taken with Cas. Taking a moment to look at it longer, he smiled again, and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He sent it to Sam, and stared at it a little more while he waited for his response. Cas' face was scrunched up and his tongue was on Dean's cheek, and Dean's face was open with unguarded laughter.

**> >Sam: Wow.**

**> >Sam: You look happy. **

**> >Sam: Like actually happy.**

**> >Dean: I know.**

**> >Sam: What are you going to do, Dean?**

**> >Dean: No fucking idea. He asked me to stay another night, though.**

**> >Sam: You're staying, right?**

**> >Dean: Fuck yes.**

**> >Dean: Hey, can I have his number? I realized I don't have his, and he wanted me to send him the picture.**

**> >Sam: Why don't you ask him?**

Dean smirked, opening the camera and angling it up again, showing Cas snuggled up against him asleep, and snapped it, immediately sending it to Sam.

**> >Sam: Ah.**

**> >Dean: Show anyone besides Jess and I'll skin you.**

**> >Sam: Who said I was going to show Jess?**

**> >Dean: Sam, please.**

**> >Sam: OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE ARE YOU KEEPING HIM!?**

**> >Dean: lol hi Jess.**

**> >Sam: She hijacked my phone.**

**> >Sam: [Sam shared a contact: Castiel Novak]**

**> >Dean: Thanks, Sammy.** 

 

Dean added Cas to his contacts, sending him the picture with a heart emoji. He heard Cas' phone vibrate on the other nightstand and smiled softly to himself. He glanced at the time on his phone. It was almost noon. _You still have the whole day._ Cas grumbled behind him, nuzzling against his neck and exhaling heavily. Dean grinned, pulling Cas' hand up and kissing the palm of his hand.

"No."

"Hey grumpy. You're gonna need more coffee, aren't you." He kissed Cas' palm again, and felt Cas nod against his shoulder.

"Want me to go get it started?" He kissed Cas' knuckles, threading their fingers together. Cas shook his head. "No?" Another head shake. "Why not?"

Cas tightened his arms around Dean, pulling him closer and kissing the back of his neck, rocking his hips gently against Dean's ass. " 'Cause." He mumbled, and Dean sighed, pressing back into his hold.

"Mm...'cause why?" He squeezed Cas' hand.

Huffing, Cas scooted back, pulling Dean onto his back and rolling on top of him. He kissed Dean's jaw and ground his hips down slightly. "Because I'm enjoying snuggling naked with you, and I'm hoping maybe we could enjoy another orgasm together before we get out of bed. Satisfied?" He kissed Dean softly, and Dean nodded, smirking.

"Yeah. Well, no, but I have a feeling I will be soon." He winked at Cas, rolling his hips up against him.

"Good. But here's the thing." Cas rolled to the side, pulling Dean on top of him. "I'm still sleepy, and lazy, and I don't want to do the work." He grinned up at Dean, who rolled his eyes, ducking his head down for a gentle kiss.

"So that's how this is gonna be, huh?" He smiled, grinding down against Cas.

"On more than a few occasions, yes." Cas closed his eyes, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and raising his hips to meet Dean's.

Dean slotted a leg between Cas', propping himself up on his forearms. He ground down slow, kissing Cas deeply and shifting his weight to slide one hand up Cas' thigh, holding onto his hip and grinding harder, slowly speeding up. He groaned, nudging Cas' head to the side and nipping up his neck. "Cas..." He bit Cas' lip, and Cas opened his eyes. He smiled up at Dean and slid his hands down to pull Dean harder against him.

"You look so gorgeous like this, Dean." Cas slid a hand through Dean's hair, tugging him in for a kiss. "I wish you could see yourself. Your face all flushed, those pretty lips kiss swollen, hickey on your neck." He licked Dean's neck, biting at his jaw. "Can't wait to see what you look like when I get you underneath me." He rolled his hips hard up against Dean, panting with the effort. "Get you spread out, begging me to fuck you." He smirked when Dean groaned, his hips stuttering and brow furrowing. Cas sucked a finger in his mouth, trailing his hand down Dean's back and grabbing his ass. "Is that what you want? Me to fuck this pretty ass?"

Dean moaned, nodding. "Please." He ground down harder against Cas' hips, their cocks slotted together and slicked with sweat as they moved together.

"Okay, baby, okay." Cas slipped a finger between Dean's cheeks, rubbing over his hole, and Dean groaned hard, his hips faltering as he came between their stomachs. He started slowing, but Cas grabbed his hips, pulling him against him. "Don't, I'm so close, Dean. Come on, baby."

Whimpering from oversensitivity, Dean continued moving, biting Cas' lip and panting against his mouth. He brought a hand up, brushing and then pinching Cas' nipple, and moaned with Cas as he came. He stilled, letting Cas rut through it against him, and kissed him, rolling to the side and exhaling shakily. "Fuck, Cas."

Cas hummed, stretching languidly and propping up on his elbows to look down at the mess on his stomach, trailing his fingers through it. "I think I need another shower."

"Mm. Me too." Dean leaned in, kissing Cas' shoulder and sighing heavily. "You're gonna kill me."

"We've gone two rounds, Dean."

"I know."

Snickering, Cas placed a kiss on Dean's temple, and slid out of bed. "Ugh, it's dripping." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean stretched, sighing happily and following Cas into the shower.

 

•♦•♦•

 

After they showered and dressed, they went down to clean up the mess from breakfast. Once Cas had started the dishwasher, he leaned back against the counter, looking at Dean sitting on the island across from him.

"Well, make yourself at home, why don't you."

Dean leaned back on his hands, kicking his legs playfully. "Don't mind if I do."

Shaking his head, Cas smiled. He turned to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a soda, holding it out to Dean in offering. Dean nodded, leaning forward to accept it, then cracking it open with one hand and taking a drink. Cas grabbed one for himself and leaned against the counter next to Dean's legs. Dean sat up, leaning down and kissing Cas' cheek. Cas turned, looking up at him and kissing him lightly, barely touching his lips to Dean's. Just as he opened his mouth to swipe his tongue along Dean's lower lip, his stomach growled loudly. Dean laughed.

"Damn Cas, you hungry?"

"Shut up. I didn't finish breakfast. Which is a shame because that French toast was amazing."

"I could make burgers, if you want. It'll be a while before the game, anyway."

Cas twisted, looking up at Dean. "You're gonna get brisket nachos, aren't you?"

"I thought maybe we could share, yeah."

"Told you they were good."

"Shut up. You want a burger or not?"

"You're okay cooking again?"

Dean shrugged. "I like to cook."

"God, you really are perfect."

"C'mon Cas, cut it out." Dean blushed, averting his eyes.

"Okay okay, I'll quit for now." He leaned up, kissing Dean's jaw.

Dean cleared his throat. "You got stuff for burgers?"

"I should, raid the fridge and see. I'll go start the grill."

Dean watched appreciatively as Cas left and sighed, hopping down from the counter. He pulled out his phone, shooting Sam messages as he hunted down ingredients in Cas' kitchen.

**> >Dean: I'm making burgers.**

**> >Sam: Going in for the kill, huh?**

**> >Dean: Do you think this is moving too fast?**

**> >Sam: Does it feel like it's moving too fast?**

**> >Dean: I feel like it should feel like it's moving too fast, but it doesn't. It's been a day, Sam, and it's so easy. It should be weird, and it's not.**

**> >Sam: Doesn't that answer your question?**

**> >Dean: I guess so. I dunno what to do, Sammy. What happens when I leave tomorrow?**

**> >Sam: I don't know. You'll figure it out. **

**> >Dean: Yeah I guess so. I'll keep you updated.**

"Shit, where’s the grill?" Dean stood in the kitchen, plate of uncooked burger patties in his hand, and sighed, closing his eyes. _You probably should have asked._ He put the plate on the counter and leaned over it, resting his forearms on the countertop and laying his head down on them. He shifted, stretching his back and grunting when his spine popped.

"Well, doesn't that make a pretty picture?" Cas purred, sliding up against Dean's side and rubbing a hand down his spine. Dean shuddered, propping up and looking over his shoulder.

"I realized I didn't know where the grill was."

"Kind of glad I didn't tell you, to be honest." Cas moved his hand up Dean's back before bringing it back down and slipping under the waistband to knead at Dean's ass. He leaned down, laying a kiss on Dean's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to the grill. Bring your drink." He started out of the kitchen, and Dean hurried to follow him.

The house wasn't big, necessarily, but the old floorplan mixed with some of the rooms Cas had redone made it a bit confusing. Dean was reminded of a cave tour he'd taken as a kid with his dad and Sam, winding through the darkness, only half listening to the guide talking, surprised when they found they'd circled back to a space they'd already been in. Everything seemed connected. Cas went into a room Dean assumed was meant to be a sitting room in the original plans, but Dean's jaw dropped when he took in its contents.

The walls were lined with brightly colored shelves full of vinyl records. They were mixed together, old and new, some sleeves battered and torn, others pristine. A modern looking turntable sat on a green table with an album sleeve next to it. Dean wandered over, exhaling a laugh as he trailed his fingers reverently over the cover of Led Zeppelin II. He turned to Cas, who had stopped, watching him. Dean set the plate and his drink down on the table, as far from the sleeve and turntable as possible, and crossed the room quickly, pulling Cas into a heated kiss. Cas opened to it almost immediately, and Dean took no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth, one arm wrapped tight around his waist. He pushed his fingers through Cas' hair, pulling gently and nipping at Cas' lower lip. He broke the kiss, smiling softly and pressing a chaste kiss to Cas' lips when he chased Dean's mouth.

Cas stepped back, and Dean loosened his hold a little. "Wow. What was that for?"

"Zeppelin II is one of my favorite albums of all time. This room is amazing, Cas. Like, obviously I found out how varied your tastes are yesterday but I wasn't expecting this. You built these shelves, didn't you?" He grinned when Cas nodded sheepishly. He leaned in again, cupping Cas' cheek and kissing him. "You're goddamn perfect, Cas."

"Pot meet kettle." Cas smiled, pulling away and picking up the plate, lacing his fingers with Dean's and continuing outside.

 

•♦•♦•

 

"Oh god, Dean, that's so good."

"Yeah? You like that?"

Cas moaned, nodding, his eyes slipping closed.

"This might be the best burger I've ever had."

"Okay that I don't buy." Dean took another big bite of his burger, chewing and looking questioningly at Cas, who spoke around a bite he'd just taken.

"I'm serious." He swallowed. "Dean, this burger is amazing. I didn't know things I have in my kitchen could make something like this. You didn't even leave to get anything special, you just worked with what I had."

"It's pretty basic, Cas. I'll teach you sometime, if you want."

"You wouldn't have to teach me if you kept making them for me instead." Cas popped the last bite into his mouth, not looking at him. Dean watched Cas carefully, and Cas shrugged. _What does that mean?! Does he want to keep doing this? What IS this?_

Cas stood, holding his hand out for Dean's plate. "How's your head feeling, by the way?" He walked to the sink, and Dean followed, hopping up on the counter again. He shrugged, prodding gently at the sore spot on his skull.

"I mean, it doesn't feel great. It kinda comes in waves. I'll be okay, and then I'll get a headache and get a little nauseous, but then it'll pass and I'll be okay again. Probably doesn't help that I'm not taking anything for it."

"The doctor said you could have ibuprofen if you wanted it."

"Yeah. I might have to cave and take some later."

"Do you still want to go to the game?" Cas ran his hands up Dean's thighs and stood between his legs.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I mean if we're being totally honest I probably _shouldn't_ , but am I going to? Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Dean, are you sure? I don't want you to feel worse."

"I'll be watching my favorite sport with arguably the best-looking guy in the metro, sharing nachos with fucking coleslaw on them." He grinned, bending and kissing Cas' forehead. Cas tipped his head up, and he kissed his lips softly. "I'd be an idiot not to take that opportunity."

"If you're sure." Cas looked at Dean closely.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm sure."

Cas nodded. "Okay. What do you want to do until then? We have a few hours to kill." He rolled his eyes when Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Okay, that's not happening until we get back from the game."

"Wha-"

" _Because_ I want to keep an eye on you, and because," He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Dean's. "if you're amenable, we can talk about me fucking you when we get back. If you're feeling well enough." He put his finger against Dean's lips when he opened them to argue. "If you lie, not only will I be very annoyed, but you also won't be able to enjoy everything as much as you should." He dragged his lower lip up Dean's neck. "Now do you have any arguments?"

Dean thought, and eventually shook his head.

"Good. So, that having been said, what would you like to do for the next few hours?"

"Wait, we can still make out, right?"

Cas leaned up, capturing Dean's lips and immediately deepening the kiss. He slid a hand up the front of Dean's shirt, running his thumb over a nipple. He bit Dean's lip and tugged it out, licking his upper lip before stepping back. "Yes, Dean. We can still make out."

Dean hummed, opening his eyes slowly and letting his eyes roam over Cas' face. "Good to know." He leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on Cas' lips before straightening with a small sigh. "Well, as much as I enjoy wearing your clothes, we should probably hunt my stuff down. How are we getting to the game?"

Resting his elbows on Dean's knees, Cas nuzzled his head against Dean's chest and nodded. "Yeah, we probably should. I'll call Anna and see if she can drive us. Otherwise it'll have to be Gabe." He grinned, tilting his head up when Dean groaned above him. "I know, and he'll be insufferable, but I'm not letting you drive your car back from the stadium alone." He kissed Dean's chin.

"Ugh, fine." Dean stifled a yawn. "Honestly, I could probably use another nap." He looked down at Cas, who shook his head.

"I can't do another nap, I have a hard time functioning after too much sleep. But I could do some work while you sleep, I'm okay with that."

"That works." Dean slid off the counter, smirking when Cas refused to move back and they ended up pressed together. He dropped a quick kiss on Cas' lips, and he smiled, blushing and stepping back. Dean scratched at the back of his head. "Uh, do you think I could nap in your bed?" He looked at Cas, who raised his eyebrows. Dean shrugged. "It's comfortable."

Cas ducked his head, smiling to himself. "Yes, Dean, you can nap in my bed. I'll grab my laptop and meet you up there."

Dean made his way upstairs to Cas' room, dropping the basketball shorts Cas had lent him and crawling into bed. He dropped onto his stomach with a sigh, before sitting up and quickly stripping off his t-shirt, dropping it over the side of the bed. He laid back down, snuggling his head into the pillow and breathing deeply. _Cas._ He closed his eyes, already feeling the weight of sleep settling over him. After a while he felt the bed dip with Cas' weight, and thought he felt a soft kiss pressed to his shoulder, but he drifted off before he could question it.

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean woke to Cas' hand rubbing over his back, and hummed happily, rolling over to face him. "Heya Cas."

"Good morning again." Cas leaned in and kissed him gently. "I got in touch with Anna while you were sleeping. She's in the middle of a commission for a client and can't leave, but guess who's free."

Dean groaned. "What kind of fuckery should I prepare for?" He stretched, scratching absently at his chest.

"Honestly, I don't even know. He could be fine. However, when I was in high school he did pick me up from my first date in a tuxedo, saying he was ready for the wedding." He rolled his eyes when Dean snorted. "We didn't go out again after that."

"Great. How long til the game?"

"About an hour. Thought we could get ready and leave in about a half hour?" He dragged his fingertips over Dean's hair.

" 'Kay. You still have my hat, right?" He looked up at Cas, a small flicker of panic crossing his face.

"Yes, it's still in my car. I was going to bring it in last night but I forgot." He eyed Dean, who had taken a deep breath and relaxed. "You're very attached to that hat."

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded. "My dad bought it for me at my first baseball game. He said I'd grow into it." He smiled, leaning his head against Cas. "I wore it all the time. When I was a kid it used to fall off my head a lot. It's been to hell and back with me. I was actually wearing it when I found out he'd died."

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

Shrugging, Dean sat up, running his hands through his hair and then smoothing it down. "Yeah, well. That's what happens when you get shitfaced and drive. He fell asleep at the wheel and a semi hit him head-on." He glanced back at Cas when he heard him suck in a breath. "What?"

"You said last night you rebuilt your car after she got hit by a truck."

Dean nodded. "That car was a huge part of my childhood, I couldn't let her rust in junkyard after. She deserved better." He cleared his throat, climbing out of the bed and stretching his arms over his head. "Anyway. You need to do anything before the game?"

Cas shook his head, sensing Dean's need to change the subject. "Just get dressed. How's your head?"

"Good, seems to feel a little better every time I wake up. I should be fine for the drive back tomorrow." He turned away from Cas, missing the quick flash of hurt that moved over his face.

"Right." Cas slid out of bed, crossing the room and pulling a pair of jeans out of a drawer. "And, uh, if you're not?"

Dean turned, watching as Cas pulled on his jeans before making his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I dunno, Cas. I'll have to figure it out tomorrow." He leaned against the bathroom counter while he brushed his teeth, closing his eyes and trying to clear his head. _What are you doing, Winchester? Get your shit together._ He finished brushing his teeth, splashing some cold water on his face afterwards. He hung his head, water dripping into the sink below him, and took a few deep breaths. He felt gentle fingertips on his hip, and sighed, wiping the excess water off his face and straightening. He watched in the mirror as Cas' hand curled around his hip and Cas hooked his head over Dean's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out later. Let's not ruin right now, okay?" Cas wrapped his other arm over Dean's chest, hugging him closer.

Nodding, Dean sighed, grabbing Cas' other hand and pulling it around him. "Yeah, Cas. Sorry." He leaned back into Cas' warmth, closing his eyes and smiling softly when Cas pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. "Okay, let's get ready for the game." He turned in Cas' hold, draping his arms around Cas' neck. "But...could we kiss a little first?"

"How could I say no?" Cas closed the small gap between them, sliding a hand up Dean's neck and brushing his thumb over Dean's cheek. He leaned in, barely touching their lips together. Dean pushed forward, parting his lips in invitation and Cas moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. He backed Dean into the counter, pressing against him and slipping a hand up his back. Dean sighed into Cas' mouth, carding his fingers through Cas' hair. They kept the kiss slow, tongues sliding languidly against each other. After a while Cas broke the kiss, biting gently at Dean's lower lip before pulling back and leaning his forehead against Dean's.

Dean groaned quietly, tilting his head and nuzzling against Cas' temple. "God, you're a good kisser."

Cas chuckled quietly, stepping back and running his fingers down Dean's chest. "Likewise. I could kiss you all day." He grinned when Dean leaned forward again. "But," He planted a hand on Dean's chest and took another step back. "we have a game to get to, and Gabe's going to be here soon. We'll have all night after the game."

"Okay, okay." Dean sighed, pushing off the counter. He leaned in, pecking Cas' cheek as he passed him on his way out of the bathroom. "Give me a couple minutes, let me get dressed real quick. Wait, shit, all my clothes are still in the dryer, and they're probably all wrinkled." He turned to Cas, opening his mouth to ask to borrow a shirt, but Cas raised a hand to stop him.

"I ran a steam cycle on the dryer, pulled out your stuff and folded it. It's all in your suitcase."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean came back to press a chaste kiss on Cas' lips before going down the hall to his bedroom to grab his clothes. _Your room, yeah okay. You haven't even sat on this bed, much less slept in it._ He got dressed, sprayed on some cologne for good measure and headed back down to Cas' room to grab his phone, which was blinking with new notifications. He had a couple texts from Sam, a text from Bobby, and a text from Cas.

**> >Sam: How did burgers go over?**

**> >Sam: Are you still coming home tomorrow?**

**> >Dean: Said it was the best burger he'd ever had. Dunno about coming home. We're going to the game here in a few, I'll figure it out tomorrow. **

**> >Bobby: Got a message from Sam sayin you got hit with a baseball and that you met somebody. You're a damn fool if you think I'm going to be okay with you drivin home with a rattled brain to get back for work. Take a couple more days off and rest. Won't take them out of your vacation days, just make sure your brain is all straight before you come back. Make sure this guy keeps an eye on your stubborn ass. I don't want to see your face until at least Wednesday. Heal up.**

**> >Dean: I'm feeling better already, but I know better than to fight you on something like this. Thanks, Bobby. I'll see you next week.**

**> >Cas: [heart emoji]**

Dean smiled, locking his phone and slipping it in his pocket. His head snapped up when Cas popped his head around the doorframe.

"You ready? Gabe's outside."

"Yeah, just gotta grab my shoes downstairs." Dean kissed Cas' cheek when he met him in the doorway, grinning at him afterwards. "Let's go."

Gabriel yelled up the stairs. "Hey lovebirds, let's get moving!"

"Cram it, Gabe."

"Pretty AND mouthy, you hit the jackpot, Cassie!”

Cas rolled his eyes, looking long-sufferingly at Dean. "If we don't get down there he's going to get progressively worse."

"He's right, Dean-o. Better hustle!"

"All right, let’s go." Dean mumbled, stepping past Cas into the hallway.

Cas sighed. “This is going to be interesting.”


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the stadium was relatively uneventful; Gabriel teased the two on and off, and Dean tried not to get carsick between sarcastic replies. Gabe talked his way past the parking attendant, batting his lashes and promising to take her out when she got off work. He dropped them off at the curb, yelling out the window at them to "Have fun, kids!" and cackling when both Dean and Cas flipped him off as he drove away.

Dean took a deep breath, settling his hat gingerly on his head and cracking his neck. He closed his hand over Baby's keys, safely back in his pocket. He nodded at Cas, who pulled out their tickets, and they went in.

"So, why'd you have two tickets for this game, anyway?" Dean inquired as they made their way down the concourse to get nachos before finding their seats.

"I always get two tickets to all the games when the Sox come to town. Gabe was supposed to go with me yesterday, but he couldn't make it. Not that I'm complaining." He grinned at Dean, who blushed.

"Yeah, me neither."

They got an order of brisket nachos to share, along with bottles of water. ("Your head is in a questionable enough state without alcohol, Dean. Let’s sit this one out.") They bumped shoulders, chatting easily as they descended the steps to their seats. Once they were settled in after the national anthem, munching happily on the nachos and cheering their respective teams, Dean relaxed a little. When the food was gone, Dean settled back into his seat and draped his arm over the back of Cas' seat, brushing his thumb lightly against Cas' shoulder. Cas shifted, leaning a little more into Dean with a quick glance at him and a small smile.

"Man, look at him go." Dean mumbled, nodding towards the centerfielder, rounding second and taking third on a hit that would have been a double for most players.

"Just look at him in general." Cas replied appreciatively, cocking his head as he watched the player bent over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

Dean snorted, reaching up to cover Cas' eyes, and laughing when Cas immediately pried his hand away. "Alright, settle down. But have you seen our first baseman, though?" Dean exhaled heavily when Cas looked up at him, shaking his head. "Take a look when he comes out of the dugout. You'll thank me."

"Well, you obviously have very good taste, so I trust your judgement." Cas grinned, leaning his head back against Dean's arm as he gazed up at him.

"Yeah, my taste is pretty impeccable, I have to say." Dean winked, reaching over and pinching Cas' side playfully. He groaned as the batter struck out, ending the inning and stranding the runner on third.

Cas clapped, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

Dean leaned in close to Cas' ear. "Don't stick it out if you don't intend to use it." He smirked at Cas when he turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I intend to use it plenty, you just wait." Cas licked his lips for emphasis, and Dean blushed.

"Yeah, well, shut up." Dean shifted in his seat, ignoring Cas' snickering beside him.

 

•♦•♦•

 

The game was close, teams evenly matched, and tied in bottom of the ninth. The Royals closing pitcher had shut down the first three Sox batters, and Dean clapped and whistled with the rest of the home crowd when the first Royals batter stepped up to the plate. He adjusted his hat slightly on his head, squeezing Cas' shoulders.

"Thanks for bringing me tonight, Cas. I know you didn't have to, but I appreciate it. I was really bummed yesterday that I missed the game, but I'm glad we're here now."

Cas smiled softly at him, bumping into his shoulder. "You're welcome, Dean. Even cheering for the other team you're better company than Gabriel. I'm glad you're here too."

The crowd cheered, and both men's heads snapped up, watching the ball traveling quickly toward the left field wall. Dean jumped up, Cas following right after, and Dean threw his hands in the air, jumping and cheering with the rest of the home crowd as the ball went over the outfield wall and fireworks erupted over their heads.

"WALK OFF HOME RUN HOLY SHIT!"

Cas watched, annoyed but amused, as Dean jumped up and down like a kid, screaming for his favorite team as the players rushed the field, surrounding the guy as he tagged home and jumping on him. Dean turned to him, grinning wildly, and Cas grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a short kiss. He smiled at Dean's slightly shocked face when he pulled back, reaching down and squeezing Dean's hand briefly.

Dean beamed, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders and kissing the side of his head, looking up at the fireworks that were still going off above them. He gazed over the crowd, watching his fellow fans celebrate, and something warm flared in his chest. It felt so familiar, so safe. _So right, you mean. It feels right, here, with Cas._ He pushed his thoughts aside, squeezing Cas gently and casting him a warm look when he felt Cas' arm slide around his waist.

"Take a picture with me." Cas pulled out his phone, and Dean took it, glancing at Cas as he opened the camera. He pulled Cas close, holding the phone out and taking the picture. He brought the phone back, holding it out to Cas to inspect. "We look good together."

Dean leaned over, looking at the picture and nodding. "We do, don't we?" He motioned at the phone, pulling Cas against him again. "Send that to me." He watched Cas pull up his text box, grinning at the picture they'd taken that morning before realizing that it was set as his contact photo. The warmth flared again, and he sighed happily.

 

•♦•♦•

 

"Are you ready to head out?"

Glancing back at the field, now containing only a couple players and the broadcasters, Dean nodded. "Yeah, we can go. You got everything?"

Cas checked the area around their seats, nodding. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder in question and Dean shrugged. Cas shrugged in return and made his way down the aisle, Dean close on his heels. They joined the flow of people making their way up the stairs and out of the stadium, Dean placing a hand on Cas' hip for the trek up the stairs. When they hit the concourse, Dean automatically dropped his hand, finding Cas' and twining their fingers together as they walked out.

"That was a great game."

"You're only saying that because you won." Cas teased.

"No, honestly. I kind of hate games that are really one sided, even when my team is winning. There’s no excitement. No suspense. I like my team to win, sure, but I like there to be some back and forth first." He bumped against Cas. "Your boys put up a good fight."

"Yeah, they played really well." Cas paused when they reached the parking lot, continuing when Dean pointed in the direction of his car. "By the way, you were right about the first baseman."

"Right? It's the facial hair, right?"

"And the height. And his face."

"Fair."

"He looks like he has a big dick."

"Cas!"

"What? He does."

Dean laughed, throwing his head back and covering his face with a hand. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah well, I thought you looked like you had a big dick, and I was right."

"Cas!" Dean hissed, looking around with wide eyes to see if anyone had heard.

Cas snickered, shrugging. "Well I was."

"There she is." Dean pointed, and Cas looked, breath catching as he laid eyes on Dean's car. They got closer, and Dean held his hand out in presentation. "Castiel, meet Baby."

"Dean, she's gorgeous." He trailed reverent fingers over the gleaming hood, taking in the large car before them. "I was right, you have excellent taste." He looked at Dean, slightly stunned.

"You like her?" Dean unlocked the driver door, leaning against it and eyeing Cas, who nodded. Dean smiled softly to himself, nodding slightly and getting in, reaching across the seat to unlock the passenger door.

Cas climbed in, fastening his seatbelt and melting into the seat. He hummed quietly, turning his head on the back of the seat to gaze at Dean. "She suits you."

Dean started the car, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as she roared to life. He took off his hat, tossing it on the dash, and glanced over at Cas, who was still staring at him. "C'mere."

"But I'm comfy."

"Fine." Dean slid across the front seat, leaning over Cas and sliding a hand up his neck, dragging his thumb along his jawline. "You look good in my car." He dropped his head, ghosting his lips along Cas' cheekbone before pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Cas sat up, shifting closer to Dean and kissing him gently. He combed his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed him again, nipping lightly at Dean's lower lip. He ran a hand up his thigh, chuckling quietly when Dean made a soft noise into his mouth. Cas moved closer, sliding his hand around to grab at Dean's ass.

Dean pulled back, panting softly. "We gotta go, or we're gonna get arrested for indecent exposure."

Nodding, Cas licked his lips and sat back. "Do you need me to give you directions back to my place?"

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly in my best frame of mind when we went the first time." He shifted in his seat, tugging his jeans down from his lap. He glanced over at Cas, winking. "Take me home, Cas."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean pulled into the driveway at Cas' instruction, putting the car in park and cutting the engine. He twisted a little, draping his arm over the top of the seat. "So, what now?"

Cas unbuckled his seatbelt, turning and leaning back against the door with one leg tucked under him. He shrugged, propping his arm up on the back of the seat and leaning his head against his fist. "Dunno. Options are nearly endless."

"Nearly." Dean agreed.

"So how many times have you made out in this car?" Cas asked calmly, smoothing his hand over the leather of the dashboard.

"Honestly? Too many to count. Not with too many people I actually knew and liked, though." He felt his cheeks heat, and ducked his head.

"Ah yes, that does change things a bit." Cas mused as he traced the stitching in the seat with a fingertip.

"Uh huh...why do you ask, Cas?"

Cas shrugged again, looking up at Dean. "I'm not sure, really. It's been a long time since I've been in a car with someone I'm this attracted to, and it's taking me back a little." He nudged Dean's leg with his foot.

"Well, as interested as I am in making out with you in my car like high school kids, we have an entire house at our disposal. And honestly, Cas," He huffed a small laugh, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't want to stop this time unless one of us changes our mind. And I know it ain't gonna be me."

Cas slid across the seat, eyes searching Dean's face in the dark. "Really not planning on it being me either." He rubbed his hand over Dean's knee. "We can make out in the car another time, maybe somewhere with prettier scenery than my driveway." He grinned, leaning in and kissing Dean softly. "Let's go inside."

They got out, Cas sliding out the driver door behind Dean, and walked around the side of the house to the front door, Dean's arm around Cas' shoulders and Cas' hand in Dean's back pocket. Dean crowded against Cas' back as he tried to unlock his door, pressing close to him and kissing behind Cas' ear. They made it inside, Cas immediately taking Dean's hand and pulling him along as he made his way upstairs and toward his room. He slowed when they walked in, dropping Dean's hand and turning to face him. He ducked his head, looking up at Dean through his lashes.

"I think I'm nervous."

Dean nodded, reaching out and hooking a finger in Cas'. "I know what you mean. It feels...different."

Cas nodded too, chewing on his lip. He stepped closer to Dean, kissing his cheek and resting his hands on Dean's hips, slipping them under his shirt and running his thumbs over the skin there.

Sighing quietly, Dean leaned his head against Cas'. He trailed his fingers up Cas' spine, smiling to himself when he felt Cas shiver slightly, flexing his fingers on Dean's hips. Dean cupped the side of Cas' neck, his thumb stroking along Cas' jaw. He slid his other hand over his shoulder and down to his waist, pulling Cas against his chest.

Bowing his head, Dean brushed his lips over Cas'. "You sure about this?" He murmured against his mouth, and barely registered the 'yes' Cas breathed out before pressing their lips together. Cas sighed into the kiss, hands tightening on Dean's hips. Dean hummed, gently sucking Cas' lower lip into his mouth.

Cas moaned softly, pressing against Dean and teasing his tongue against Dean's upper lip. He pulled back, kissing Dean's cheek and shifting to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it aside and grabbing for the hem of Dean's. Dean lifted his arms over his head, letting Cas strip it off him. Cas smoothed his hands up Dean's chest to his neck, grabbing his face in both hands and pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss.

Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair, pulling gently and chuckling darkly into Cas' mouth when he groaned and bucked his hips against Dean's. He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist, pulling him flush against him and grinding his hips slowly.

Cas broke the kiss to bite at Dean's lower lip, hooking his fingers in the pockets of Dean's jeans and backing toward the bed. "We should relocate now."

Nodding, Dean followed, reaching down to the button of Cas' jeans. He paused, eyes flicking up to Cas'. "Okay?" He waited for Cas' nod of approval before unbuttoning Cas' jeans as he backed into the bed. He pressed close, and Cas laughed, pushing him back a step.

"Easy, tiger." Cas grinned, undoing Dean's jeans. He slipped his hands under the waistband and over the swell of Dean's ass, pulling him forward and leaning in to lick a stripe up Dean's neck before placing small biting kisses along it.

Dean growled, thrusting his hips against Cas' and sliding a hand up his side, rubbing his thumb over a nipple. Cas moaned and he smirked, slotting a leg between Cas' and pushing his hips forward, groaning at the contact before hissing out a curse as Cas sucked a harsh mark into the skin below his collarbone. "Cas, c'mon."

Cas released his skin with a quiet pop, soothing over the spot with his tongue before pushing Dean back again. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his own jeans, pushing them down to puddle around his ankles and kicking them aside. He pulled Dean forward again, turning Dean's back to the bed and pushing him onto it. He leaned over, kissing his stomach as he slowly tugged Dean's jeans off his legs, letting them drop to the floor. He slid his hands up Dean's legs. "Scoot back."

Dean scrambled to comply, shifting further back on the bed and watching as Cas crawled onto the bed and up his body, dropping random kisses as he went, before settling on top of him. Dean shifted his legs open to let Cas fall between them, grabbing a handful of Cas' ass and pulling him down hard against him, earning a noise of relief from each of them. "Fuck." Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and down into a filthy kiss, panting against his mouth. "Want you, Cas."

Cas gave a harsh roll of his hips. "Yeah?" He smirked down at Dean when he nodded hurriedly. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Want you to fuck me."

Humming, Cas nodded. "That does sound nice." He snapped the waistband of Dean's underwear playfully before sliding his arms under Dean and rolling, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean made a low noise, his hips rocking forward.

"God you're fucking sexy."

Cas smirked. "Likes being manhandled, noted." He winked up at Dean, rocking his hips up and tugging at Dean's underwear again. "Take these off. Mine too, while you're up. Then grab a bottle of lube out of the drawer on my side of the bed." _My side._

Dean hopped up, slipping his boxer-briefs down his legs and kicking them off, going around to the nightstand and opening the drawer, doing a quick double take. "Cas, wha-"

Propping himself up on an elbow, Cas shrugged. "I like having options. Different situations call for different supplies. I like to be prepared. Pick your favorite."

Dean grabbed a bottle that looked familiar and tossed it next to Cas before circling back around the bed and climbing on, tugging Cas' underwear slowly down his legs, kissing over each newly exposed strip of skin, but avoided his cock. Once he'd gotten them far enough to let Cas kick them off, he crawled back up Cas' legs, nipping and kissing along his thighs. He traced the sharp line of his hipbones with his tongue, planting soft kisses to the hollows next to them. He kissed a line up to his bellybutton and over to the tattoo on his waist. He kissed over it, tracing a couple spots with his tongue before dropping down and licking a single stripe up Cas' cock, grinning when he groaned, fisting his hand in Dean's hair.

"Get up here."

Smirking, Dean settled back on Cas' lap. He stretched, arching his back and rolling his hips, humming when his cock dragged against Cas'. He bit his lip, watching as Cas sat up, picking up the bottle of lube and waggling it at Dean.

"Can I open you up, or would you rather do it yourself?"

"No, I want you to do it, please." Dean leaned forward, kissing Cas gently and speaking against his lips. "Want your fingers in me, getting me ready for your cock." He moaned into Cas' mouth when he surged forward, claiming Dean's lips in a harsh kiss.

Cas leaned back, pulling Dean with him. He broke the kiss, fumbling with the lube until he got some squirted on his fingers, looking up at Dean. "Okay?" He pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder when he nodded his assent, and ran his lube slick fingers over Dean's hole, teasing. He kissed Dean deeply, bringing his clean hand up to cradle the back of Dean's head, combing his fingers through his hair and moaning into his mouth when he was able to slip a finger past his rim to the first knuckle.

Dean whimpered, rocking his hips against Cas and fisting the bedspread in one hand as Cas gently worked his finger in, pumping it slowly. He pulled back, burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck, panting against his skin.

Grabbing Dean's ass with his free hand, Cas guided him up the bed a little further, carefully working a second finger alongside the first, playing with the angle as he thrust them in and out, biting back a groan and a smile when Dean jolted, moan trailing off into a whimper. "There?" Cas ran over the spot again, and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, fuck, please."

"Please what?"

Dean groaned as Cas dragged over his prostate again. "More, please. I need more."

Cas nipped at his Dean's chest, rubbing over his prostate again before adding a third finger, speeding up but changing the angle off his prostate. "You feel so good around my fingers, I can only imagine what you're going to feel like wrapped around my cock."

Dean whimpered, nodding wordlessly, bedding still fisted in his hand.

Cas ran a comforting hand down Dean's back. "One more, baby, okay? Then I'll give you what we both want." He fucked his fingers in and out of Dean's ass, leaning up and flicking his tongue over a nipple.

Dean jerked, moaning, and let go of the bedspread in his hand, instead threading his fingers through Cas' hair and pulling hard. He rolled his hips, fucking back on Cas' fingers, and shifted to kiss him hard.

Groaning into Dean's mouth, Cas stretched and scissored his fingers before slipping a fourth into him. He sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth, teasing his own against it as he crooked his fingers to rub over Dean's prostate, rocking his hips up into nothing when Dean grunted out a loud noise of pleasure into his mouth before pulling up and breaking the kiss.

"Okay, enough. I'm ready." Dean shifted forward, reaching back and grabbing at Cas' arm.

"Are you?" Cas teased, rubbing harshly over Dean's prostate and grinning when Dean's eyes fluttered closed.

"Fuck, Cas, please." Dean leaned his forehead against Cas'. "Wanna come on your cock, not your fingers. Not this time." He nipped at Cas' lower lip.

"You sure?" Cas gently pulled his fingers free when Dean nodded. He leaned up, kissing Dean lightly. "You want to roll over?" He stilled Dean with a hand on his hip when he started climbing off. He settled Dean back on his lap before sitting up and flipping Dean onto his back, grinning down at the stunned look on his face.

"God that's never not going to be hot." Dean pulled Cas into a slow kiss by the back of his neck, rocking his hips up against Cas'.

Cas ground down against Dean hard, slotting their cocks together and groaning into the kiss as they rutted together. Dean arched up into him, wrapping his legs around Cas. Cas ran a hand down the outside of Dean's thigh, pulling back to pepper kisses down Dean's neck and across his collarbone. He pulled back, looking down at Dean. "You ready?"

Dean nodded eagerly, running his hands up Cas' sides.

"I need to hear you say it."

Dean pulled Cas down so their lips were barely touching. "I'm ready, Cas, please fuck me."

Cas reached back, slapping one of Dean's thighs a couple times until he unwrapped them from around his waist. He clambered off Dean and over to the nightstand, opening a drawer and rummaging around before coming back with a condom. He held it up between two fingers for Dean to inspect. "Acceptable?" He grinned when Dean nodded, and settled between Dean's legs again, slipping a couple fingers inside him, pumping and scissoring, hooking them on his rim teasingly before removing them. Winking down at Dean as he scooted forward, he guided Dean's legs up with one hand as he brought the condom wrapper up to his mouth with the other, ripping it open with his teeth. He spit the wrapper off to the side as he rolled the condom on, leaning over to grab the lube and squirt some over his dick. He pumped his hand over himself a few times, running his fingers around Dean's hole after to spread the rest of the lube over him. He leaned over the bed, grabbing at his underwear on the floor and wiping off his hands. Sitting back up, he ran his hands up Dean's thighs, dropping a kiss to the inside of Dean's knee. He dropped one hand, reaching down to position himself at Dean's entrance. He bent, kissing Dean softly before meeting his gaze with raised eyebrows.

"Please." Dean nodded.

Cas pushed forward slowly, and both men groaned as he slipped past Dean's rim. He paused, giving them both time to adjust, before continuing to press in, dropping his head and breathing heavily when he finally bottomed out. "Holy shit."

Dean huffed a laugh, nodding his agreement.

Cas shifted, planting a hand next to Dean's head, and Dean immediately reached up, wrapping his hand around Cas' wrist, grounding them both.

After a moment, Dean rocked his hips up, looking up at Cas with his lower lip pulled between his teeth. He tightened his grip on Cas' arm. "Move, babe."

Cas slowly pulled out, pushing in just as slowly, getting used to the heat of Dean around him. "Fuck, you feel so good, Dean."

"Pot, kettle."

Laughing softly, Cas pulled out slowly again before snapping his hips forward and setting a steady pace. He guided Dean's leg around to his back, dropping his hand down to Dean's side, curling it around his waist.

Dean moaned, finding Cas' rhythm and matching it, rolling his hips up into each thrust. He wrapped his other leg around Cas' waist, digging his heels into his lower back. He ran his hand up Cas' arm, grabbing his neck and pulling him down. He dragged his lower lip over Cas' jaw, panting softly. He kissed his way up to Cas' ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth. He let out a low moan when Cas changed his angle, slipping his fingers into Cas' dark hair and pulling. He exhaled a small laugh, leaning his head against Cas'.

"Laughter isn't exactly reassuring for a guy when he's inside you." Cas commented dryly, thrusting in hard and grinding his hips against Dean's.

"Fuck, god." Dean groaned, arching his back and tightening his fingers in Cas' hair. He shook his head minutely. "I was just thinking you feel even better than I was hoping." He traced the shell of Cas' ear with his tongue. "It was incredulous laughter. Compliment, I promise."

"Oh yeah?" Cas slowed his thrusts, reaching back and hooking his arms under Dean's knees, shifting his angle. He wrapped his hands over Dean's thighs, thrusting sharply into him. He bit back a smile when Dean keened below him, nodding. "You feel fucking amazing."

Dean arched, tilting his head back and throwing his hands out to the sides, bunching the bedding up in his hands.

Cas leaned down, effectively bending Dean in half, and licked up the column of his exposed neck. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Dean and rolling his hips in small circles. He slid his hands up Dean's sides, thumbing over his nipples as he ground into Dean.

"Goddamn your cock feels so good." Dean looked up at Cas, reaching up and clasping his hand against the side of his neck. "Kiss me."

"Twist my arm." Cas teased, dropping one of Dean's legs, cupping Dean's jaw and kissing him deeply, still rocking into him. He nipped Dean's lip, pulling back a little and running his thumb over Dean's lower lip, humming when Dean immediately flicked his tongue against it before sucking it into his mouth. "Mm, god you're fucking pretty, baby. You take my cock so well, fucking made for it, weren't you?"

Dean groaned, nodding hurriedly. He reached down, grabbing Cas' ass, squeezing and pulling him harder against him. "Yeah, Cas, love your cock." He sighed happily against Cas' mouth when he pressed their lips together again, Cas' fingers sliding through the hair at the top of Dean's head and pulling. Dean sucked at Cas' tongue, raising his hips to meet Cas' thrusts.

Growling, Cas sat up, grabbing Dean's legs behind the knees and pushing them up, rocking up into him. He looked down at Dean, dropping a kiss to his calf and speeding up when Dean's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open on a loud moan.

"Fuck, right there, Cas, don't stop. Holy shit Cas, keep going, you're gonna make me come." Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes, latching one hand on Cas' arm, the other bent and fisting the bedspread next to his head.

"Come on, baby, come untouched for me. I'm close too." Cas kept his angle, picking up the pace just a bit, skating one hand up Dean's inner thigh.

"Cas, oh god, Cas I'm gonna come for you, I'm-" Dean tensed, his eyes meeting Cas' as his cock pulsed come over his stomach and chest, one spurt hitting his chin. His eyes rolled back and he whimpered as Cas kept fucking him, chasing his own release.

Cas knocked Dean's hand off his arm, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together before pinning it above Dean's head. He dropped Dean's leg, leaning down and kissing him hard, tongue immediately invading Dean's mouth, groaning when Dean whined into his mouth. He pulled back, breathing harshly against Dean's jaw as his orgasm overtook him, snapping his hips into Dean and emptying into the condom.

They laid there for a moment before Cas lowered Dean's other leg and propped up on one forearm. He squeezed Dean's hand with his other, looking down at him. Dean opened his eyes after a moment, meeting Cas' gaze, his flushed skin somehow darkening.

"Wow." Dean murmured, leaning up to kiss Cas gently.

"No kidding." Cas shifted, slipping carefully out of Dean.

Dean opened his mouth again to speak, and faltered. "Wow." He laughed, and Cas joined.

"Eloquent." Cas teased, nosing along Dean's cheekbone before kissing his temple. "Shower?"

Looking down at the mess on his stomach, Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm covered."

Cas scooped up the come on Dean's chin with his thumb, holding it up for Dean to inspect. "You missed a spot." He winked, licking his thumb clean.

Dean's cock twitched between them, and Dean groaned. "You're going to kill me, Cas."

Cas nodded thoughtfully, then grinned at Dean. "Yeah, but what a way to go."

Dean shoved at Cas' shoulders. "You're an idiot."

Laughing, Cas stilled Dean with a hand on his waist, leaning in to kiss him slowly. "You like it."

Dean sighed. "Maybe a little. Can we shower now?"

Cas rolled off Dean, slipping off the bed and holding his hand out. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

Taking Cas' hand, Dean slid off the bed and kissed Cas' shoulder before following him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The players mentioned, our former centerfielder Lorenzo Cain, and our former first baseman Eric Hosmer. Both very pretty and very fun to watch play baseball. They were still part of the Royals when I wrote this, and I miss them terribly.


	7. Chapter 7

"God, this is the best post-sex shower ever." Dean sighed as Cas' fingers scratched gently over his scalp, working the shampoo through.

Cas smiled, kissing Dean's shoulder. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." He let one hand slide down Dean's side, palming his ass. "Not terrible for me either." He pressed against Dean, walking him backwards under the water and running his fingers through the wet strands. Once they were rinsed he pushed him back a couple more steps until he was pressed against the wall.

Dean blinked and pulled Cas against him, sliding his hand up Cas' chest and curling it around the back of his neck, pulling him forward into a slow kiss. Cas hummed into his mouth, arms circling around Dean's lower back. Dean slipped his fingers through the hair at the nape of Cas' neck, twisting it around his finger.

Stepping back, Cas nipped Dean's lower lip and tugged it out gently. "Let's finish getting you cleaned up." He took Dean's hand, pulling him back under the spray and kissing him softly before stepping around him to grab the body wash off the bench. Dean reached for the bottle, but Cas pulled it out of his reach, popping it open and pouring some out into his palm. He patted Dean's hip, getting him to move out of the direct stream of water. He rubbed his hands together to spread out the soap and smoothed them up Dean's chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms. He pushed at Dean's shoulder, getting him to turn, and soaped up Dean's back. He washed Dean slowly, nosing behind his ear and placing a small kiss there. When he was satisfied, he pushed Dean back under the water, running his hands over his body to rinse the soap from his skin.

"Cas," Dean reached up, cupping Cas' jaw and stroking his thumb across his cheek, smiling softly when Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He looked down at Cas, his eyelashes clumped together with water and lying dark against his cheekbones. He leaned in, rubbing his nose against Cas' before resting their foreheads together. "Can we go lay down?"

Cas nodded, tipping his head up to plant a gentle kiss on Dean's lips, and reaching around him to turn off the shower. He stepped out first, grabbing a towel and drying off, then beckoning Dean over with a jerk of his head while he held the towel up. He dried Dean off as well, even kneeling to dry his legs, looking up at Dean with a smirk and kissing his stomach before standing again. He dropped the towel on the floor when he was finished, backing away from Dean slowly before turning and making his way back to the bed.

Dean followed, climbing onto the bed next to Cas, who was already sprawled on his back. Dean mirrored him, tucking one arm back under the pillow. He reached down with the other, finding Cas' hand and lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb against Cas'. "So, that was some of the best sex I've ever had." He grinned when he heard Cas snort, and turned his head to see Cas' nose scrunched up as he laughed quietly.

Rolling to face Dean, Cas stifled his laughter. "So I have competition for first place?"

Dean rolled over too, shifting closer to Cas and letting go of Cas' hand in favor of sliding his arm under Cas' pillow. "Hm, you know, I'm not sure. I think I need to do more research." He grinned, trailing a couple fingers over the curve of Cas' waist. He looked back up at Cas through his lashes. "Y'know, for science."

"For science." Cas parroted, smiling at Dean before pursing his lips and nodding seriously. "Well, I mean if it's for science..." He snorted, grabbing Dean's wrist and bringing his hand up, kissing his palm before licking a slow stripe up it.

Dean bit his lip, a small shiver running up his arm. He closed the space between them, sliding his hand around Cas' waist and pulling them flush together. He nipped at Cas' lower lip, speaking against Cas' mouth. "Maybe that big wooden desk could be part of the research."

Cas inhaled sharply before slamming his mouth against Dean's, moaning low into the kiss. He pressed forward, pushing Dean onto his back and settling on top of him, cupping his face with both hands as he deepened the kiss.

Dean whined out a small noise, hips bucking slightly up against Cas as he gripped one of his hips, the other wrapped around Cas' wrist. He broke the kiss, panting softly against Cas' mouth. "Fuck, Cas." He smirked when Cas mumbled out a soft 'uh huh' as he kissed along Dean's jaw. Dean ran his hand up Cas' stomach to his chest, pinching gently at his nipple.

"Oh fuck." Cas' hips jerked, and he nudged Dean's head to the side with his own, planting kisses on his neck before biting down near his pulse point, humming quietly when Dean whined and raised his hips, pinching Cas' nipple again. Cas rolled his hips down against Dean, dragging his half hard cock against the dip of Dean's hip. He pulled off Dean's neck, huffing an annoyed breath. "I don't think I can get hard again this soon after an orgasm that strong."

Dean laughed, leaning his head against Cas' jaw and nodding. "Honestly I think I'm in the same boat. It was intense. I mean, I've never come on my own face before." He grinned up at Cas, his hand sliding up over Cas' chest and shoulder.

Cas grinned, leaning down and kissing Dean again gently before shifting and flopping down next to him, arm thrown over Dean's waist. He laid there for a moment before rolling over, his back to Dean. Dean frowned at his back. _What did you do?_ Cas reached back blindly, finding Dean's arm and tugging.

"Cas?"

"Spoon me, you ass."

Dean snorted, rolling over and slotting into place against Cas' back, his arm draped over Cas' waist. He pressed a light kiss to the back of Cas' neck and heard him sigh softly. He patted Cas' waist, shoving at Cas' pillow with his free hand until Cas lifted his head. He wormed his arm under Cas' pillow and stretched it out. Cas adjusted his pillow before settling in, and after a moment Dean felt his fingers slip between Dean's on both hands. _Don't think about how perfect you fit together._ Dean squeezed his hands and kissed Cas' neck again. Cas took a deep breath and shifted in Dean's hold. Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he nosed at the back of Cas' neck. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?"

One of Cas' shoulders shifted a little in an aborted shrug, but Dean heard the soft hum before he spoke. "Hm, sweetheart." He cleared his throat, shrugging again. "Nothing, just-" He shifted again. "When do you need to be on the road tomorrow?" His tone had changed, and the line between Dean's eyebrows deepened. He tugged at Cas' waist, but Cas shifted his weight forward and didn't move.

"Cas, roll over." He tugged at Cas' waist again, and Cas shook his head, suddenly suspiciously quiet. "C'mon, Cas." Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' arm, pulling, but Cas jerked his arm from Dean's hold. "Cas," Dean trailed off, sighing and pulling his arm out from under Cas' head before rolling over and getting out of bed, walking over to where his jeans were pooled on the floor. He bent down and picked them up, looking up when he heard Cas roll over.

"Dean?" Cas sniffed, his eyebrows drawn together. _Oh god, he's crying. You made him cry._

Dean dropped his gaze back to his jeans, fishing his phone out of the pocket before dropping them on the floor again. Walking back to the bed as he unlocked his phone and navigated to his messages, he pulled up Bobby's text. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his phone out wordlessly to Cas, who looked up at Dean with damp eyes before taking the phone and sitting up.

Dean watched Cas' eyes move as he read over the message, the light from the phone illuminating his face, and Dean watched a tear track down his face. He reached out, wiping it away with his thumb, and Cas looked up at him, hesitant hope in his eyes.

"You're not leaving tomorrow?"

Shrugging, Dean dropped his hand, toying with the pillowcase edge nervously. "Not unless you want me to." He glanced up, and saw Cas shaking his head. Dean took his phone from Cas' hands and turned, placing it on the nightstand. He shifted further onto the bed, looking back to find Cas with his head hung. "Cas?" He reached out, touching Cas' knee, but Cas just shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Castiel."

Cas looked up at the use of his full name, and Dean leaned forward, cupping his jaw and kissing him softly, stroking his thumb over Cas' cheek when he pulled back.

"Talk to me."

Cas shrugged, averting his eyes. "I'm not ready for you to go."

Rubbing his hand over Cas' knee, Dean leaned in again, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple. "Guess it's good I'm not leaving yet then, huh?"

Cas cleared his throat, nodding. He sat up, looking up at Dean with clouded eyes. "Yeah but what happens when you do leave?"

_Yeah Dean, what then?_

Dean sighed, shrugging. "I don't know, Cas."

Groaning, Cas buried his face in his hands before rubbing them over his face. He sighed, dropping his hands and looking up at Dean tiredly. He reached out, tracing his fingers along Dean's. "Can we sleep and figure it out later?" He smiled half-heartedly at Dean. "Now that we have a couple more days?"

Dean nodded, squeezing Cas' hand before motioning for Cas to lie down. He turned off his bedside lamp, the only light in the room, and resumed his previous position behind Cas. He laced their fingers together again before bringing their joined hands up against Cas' chest and hugging him tightly before relaxing again, letting their hands rest at Cas' waist. Cas pulled them up after a moment, settling them against his chest.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Castiel." Dean murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Cas' shoulder. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Dean spoke again, his words soft against the nape of Cas' neck. "I like you too."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean woke up to soft morning light filtering through the curtains and Cas' side of the bed empty. He propped up on an elbow, blinking away the fogginess and sighing in tired relief when he heard the shower running. He reached for the nightstand, blindly groping until he found his phone.

**> >Sam: What's the word?**

**> >Dean: He cried.**

He locked his phone and laid it on his chest, staring at the ceiling until it vibrated against his skin.

**> >Sam: What?**

**> >Dean: He asked me last night what time I had to head out today, and started to cry because he didn't want me to leave. He tried to hide it but I realized it pretty quick.**

**> >Sam: Had you not told him about Bobby's text?**

**> >Dean: How do you know what Bobby said?**

**> >Sam: Dean, please. Where do you think he got the idea to text you in the first place?**

**> >Dean: Right. Uh, no, I hadn't. We were in kind of a rush to get to the game, his brother took us so we could drive Baby back, and then the game was really good and I just forgot. When we got back things kind of uh, shifted gears, if you catch my drift, and I didn't even think about it until he asked when I had to leave.**

**> >Sam: "We", huh?**

**> >Dean: Shut up, Sam, not the point.**

**> >Sam: Right. Anyway, so what happened?**

**> >Dean: I let him read Bobby's text, and then we kind of agreed to talk about it later and went to bed.**

**> >Dean: I told him I liked him too.**

**> >Sam: Did you offer him your pudding cup at lunch?**

**> >Dean: Sam.**

**> >Sam: Because it's not official until you share dessert.**

**> >Dean: What do I do, Sam?**

**> >Sam: I really don't know, Dean.**

**> >Sam: This isn't a situation you can prepare for.**

**> >Dean: Don't I fucking know it.**

**> >Sam: Where is he now?**

**> >Dean: Shower.**

Dean pulled up the picture from the game the night before, sending it to Sam before he stared at it too long.

**> >Dean: [attachment: 1 image]**

**> >Sam: Wow, Dean.**

**> >Sam: I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy in pictures with someone you were dating.**

**> >Dean: I don't think we're dating, but I know what you mean.**

**> >Dean: He set the pic I sent you yesterday as my contact photo.**

**> >Sam: How was the sex?**

**> >Dean: Is that really a detail you want to know?**

**> >Sam: Bare bones details.**

**> >Dean: Possibly the best I've had.**

**> >Sam: Wow.**

**> >Sam: Take it a day at a time. Make the most of it.**

**> >Dean: Never been a strength.**

**> >Sam: Maybe it was never the right person.**

**> >Dean: You thought he was a serial killer like two days ago.**

**> >Sam: You've made questionable choices in the past.**

**> >Dean: Fair.**

**> >Sam: Try to keep me updated.**

**> >Dean: Deal.**

Dean sat up, scratching over his head and sighing. He stood up, stretching, and looked toward the bathroom. He decided to start coffee first, and went down the hall to his room, reaching in his suitcase before thinking better of it and picking it up, carrying it back down the hall to Cas' room. He looked around, deciding to put it on the floor next to the nightstand. He grabbed a pair of underwear, slipping them on and going down to the kitchen, eyeing Cas' coffeemaker before opening the cabinet above it, pulling the coffee out and getting it started. He went back upstairs, entering the bedroom right as Cas exited the bathroom, scrubbing a towel over his hair. He smiled shly at Dean, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge. Dean opened his mouth, but Cas cut him off.

"Do we have to talk about it now?" He mumbled softly.

Dean held up a placating hand. "I was just going to say I started coffee."

"Oh, thanks." Cas peeked out from under the towel before dropping it on the bed and rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously.

"Hey," Dean said gently, walking over to stand in front of Cas, combing his wet hair back off his forehead and sinking to his knees when Cas wouldn't look up. "What's up, babe?" He folded his arms on Cas' knees, covering one of Cas' hands with his.

"I made it weird." Cas sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Dean rose, sitting next to Cas on the bed and taking his chin in his hand, forcing Cas to look at him. "Cas, it's not just you."

Cas' eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"

Dean smoothed his thumb over Cas' cheek, taking in the features of his face before meeting his eyes again. "I mean I feel it too, whatever this is."

Cas studied him, resting one hand on Dean's wrist. He dropped his gaze, nodding briefly before sighing and flopping back on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" He huffed, pushing his hair back off his forehead and leaving his hand there. "I'm not good with feelings. And this wasn't supposed to be feelings."

Nodding, Dean looked down, picking at a loose thread on the bedspread. He cleared his throat, smoothing the fabric under his hand. "Yeah, well. It doesn't have to be anything. I think I've overstayed my welcome, you've done more than enough for a guy you barely know. Last thing I wanna do is make a guy feel uncomfortable in his own house." He threw Cas a smile he didn't feel and stood, shifting awkwardly before picking his jeans up off the floor and slipping them on. He went to his suitcase and grabbed the first shirt on top, resolutely not looking at Cas, even though he could feel his eyes on him. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand, slipping it into his pocket. He scratched at the back of his head, talking to Cas over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. "I'm just, gonna...coffee." He went back to the kitchen, which now felt less welcoming than it had ten minutes ago. He leaned against the counter, chewing on his lower lip as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He grabbed a mug and poured his coffee, grabbing a teaspoon of sugar from the cannister next to the coffee machine. He sat down at the table, pushing his coffee aside as he tapped out a message to Sam.

**> >Dean: Well that was quick. Probably be home this afternoon.**

**> >Sam: What? What happened?!**

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat.

**> >Dean: I don't know. He said he made it weird, I told him he wasn't the only one feeling something, that I was too, and then he said he wasn't good with feelings, and that this "wasn't supposed to be feelings."**

**> >Dean: So I told him it didn't have to be anything and that I didn't want to overstay my welcome, that he'd done plenty, and then came down to have coffee I don't want because my stomach is somewhere around my ankles.**

**> >Sam: He said it wasn't supposed to be feelings?**

**> >Dean: Yup.**

**> >Sam: As in, it wasn't supposed to be, but is?**

Dean frowned at his phone.

**> >Dean: What?**

**> >Sam: He likes you, idiot. It wasn't supposed to feelings, but it turned into feelings. And then you basically told him it didn't have to be feelings and implied you were leaving. Did he follow you downstairs?**

**> >Dean: ...no**

**> >Sam: Go back upstairs and talk to him. Your, whatever it is, is obviously *something*. Go fix it.**

Dean gaped at his phone, replaying the conversation in his head. Had he misunderstood? He got up, leaving his phone on the table and went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He walked back into Cas' room, to see him sitting on the edge of his bed again, his head in his hands. Dean walked slowly toward him, sure the thundering of his anxious heart could be heard for miles. He dropped to his knees in front of Cas, who just shook his head before looking up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Dean, don't. I don't want to hear your excuses or apologies. I misread the situation, and I-" He made a noise of surprised confusion as Dean surged up, grabbing his face and kissing him. It was chaste and sweet, and Dean tried to put his feelings into it, praying that Cas would understand.

Cas pushed him, and Dean fell back on his ass. Cas stood up, looking down at Dean with his fists clenched by his sides, and Dean stared up at him, dumbfounded.

"What, you want one more fuck before you roll out? You think you can just announce you're leaving after I tell you I have feelings-"

"Hey," Dean snapped, sitting up and pointing at Cas. "you never said you had feelings. You said you weren't good with feelings, and that this wasn't supposed to be feelings. I thought you were saying you don't feel like I do. I tell you you're not the only one feeling something, and you say you're not good with feelings. That don't sound like a brush off to you? I said I was leaving because my feelings were hurt, Cas." He blinked back the tears threatening to well up in his eyes and swallowed hard. "You don't want me, don't want this," He motioned between them. "you say the word, and I'm gone."

"I don't even know what this is!"

Dean stood, staying out of Cas' reach. He threw his hands up in frustration. "Me neither, Cas, but it doesn't feel good to you?" He dropped his hands, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Doesn't it feel, I dunno, right?"

Cas eyed Dean warily, his hands relaxing at his sides. "What do you mean, right?"

"I mean I wasn't this comfortable with my ex, who I lived with for almost two years. I mean you're smart and funny and an asshole in the fun way, that you like vinyl and ridiculous music, that you're gorgeous, that you like my cooking. I mean I even met your ridiculous brother and I'm still into you. I mean you got me to try weird nachos, you quoted along with Raiders more than I did, you wear pajamas with bees on them. I mean I sent Sam the selfies we've taken, and he said he'd never seen me that happy with anyone I'd dated, and I mean I was freaking to him that I felt something before I'd even known you twelve hours, and that's fucking insane." Dean dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath.

Dean felt tentative fingers at his elbow, and dropped his hands, refusing to meet Cas' eyes. "I don't know how to do this, Cas. If you don't feel the same, tell me now, and I'll gather up my shit and go."

Cas stepped closer to Dean, and wound his arms around his neck, pressing close. Dean made a strangled noise, something between a laugh and a sob, and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, hugging him tight. Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, stroking his fingers through the hair at the base of Dean's skull. "I'm sorry, Dean." He leaned his head against Dean's when he nodded in response. "I was scared. You're wonderful, and we seem to work well together. I haven't had feelings like this in years. I fell hard for someone who I thought felt the same, and actually asked her to marry me. We'd been living together for about a year by then, sleeping in the same bed, having sex regularly, and while I was kneeling there with that box in my hand, she told me I was the best friend she'd ever had, but she didn't love me like that, and never would. She moved out a week later, and when I was sitting in the dark, in the same chair I'd been sitting in since she left that morning, I realized that in all the time we'd been together, she never said 'I love you' back." He pulled back from Dean, who studied his face, reaching down to take his hand. "I haven't dated anyone since then. She broke my heart, and the more time I spent with you, I started thinking that maybe, at some point, it could be fixed."

Dean squeezed Cas' hand, huffing a small laugh. "What a pair we make, huh?"

Cas snorted, nodding. He looked up at Dean, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "I do like you. And I don't want you to leave." He pulled away, taking a step back. "But what are we going to do, Dean? You have to go back to Lawrence at some point."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, pulling Cas closer again and kissing his temple. "but an hour isn't that bad, right? I could come out on Friday nights, we could have the weekend. It'd be like a not-so-long-distance relationship. And we could just take it as it comes."

"You think it could work?"

"Worth a shot, don't you think?"

Cas brought his hand up, cradling Dean's jaw, smiling to himself when Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He leaned in, kissing Dean gently. "Yes Dean, I think it's worth a shot."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Cas made breakfast, though it took longer than it should have with Dean sitting on the counter and pawing at him every time he got close enough. They ate together at the table, Dean talking about his ex ("Lisa, she was great, really, and I think I loved her in a way, but I couldn't see us growing old together. She deserved better than that."), and Cas talking about his ("Looking back, I see the signs. But I was just head over heels. You'd like Meg, actually. Don't look at me like that, you only have my side. We still meet up for drinks now and then."). Cas was in the middle of a story about one of Gabe's many partners when Dean's phone vibrated, rattling the dishes on the table. Cas leaned over, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder as Dean opened up the message from Sam.

**> >Sam: So did you guys fix your whatever it is?**

Dean glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly.

**> >Dean: We talked, yeah.**

**> >Sam: And?**

Cas took the phone from Dean's hands, opening the camera and taking a picture, his head still resting on Dean's bare shoulder, and Dean leaning his head against Cas'. He sent it to Sam, and typed out a short message.

**> >Dean: I like him.**

**> >Sam: Hi Cas. I'm glad you guys figured it out. Tell Dean to text me later.**

Cas laid the phone on the table, slipping his arm around Dean's back and kissing his shoulder. "Dean?"

"Mm?"

"Text your brother later."

"Thank you, Castiel."

Cas snorted. "Anytime." He leaned forward, picking up his coffee mug and cradling it as he shifted, leaning against Dean and humming when Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"What do you want to do today?" Dean murmured into Cas' hair, lightly running his fingertips over Cas' arm.

Shrugging, Cas took a sip of his coffee. "Dunno, you wanna raid my vinyl collection and listen to some stuff?"

Dean groaned softly. "That might be the hottest thing you've said to me."

"I have some work to do, then." Cas quipped, turning and nipping at Dean's jaw. "Maybe we could listen to Zeppelin and I could suck your cock."

"Nope, I take it back, _that's_ the hottest thing you've said to me." Dean sat up, tipped Cas' head up with a finger under his chin, and kissed him gently, nipping at his lower lip as he pulled away. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and brush my teeth, I'll meet you up there." He kissed Cas again, standing up and grabbing his phone as he left the table. In Cas' room, he grabbed a pair of underwear from his suitcase and tossed them on the counter in the bathroom, setting his phone next to them. He showered fast, just a quick spot-rinse, and got out, picking up his phone as he brushed his teeth, looking at the picture Cas had taken of them at breakfast. He wasn't smiling or laughing like the other two pictures they'd taken, but he still looked happy. _No, not happy, content._ He finished up, slipping on his underwear and heading down to the record room.

Cas was standing at one of the shelves, flipping through the row of vinyl, a small stack already sitting on turntable, next to Zeppelin II. He turned when Dean came in, taking in his appearance, and smiling. Dean self-consciously crossed his arms, trying to hide it by leaning against the door frame.

"God, you're never not gorgeous." Cas deposited the sleeve in his hands on the stack, making his way over to Dean, who blushed.

"C'mon, Cas." He mumbled, not making eye contact and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"It's true. I've seen you in a few different scenarios at this point, including being concussed, and you're always breathtaking." He pulled Dean's arms down, skating his hands up his stomach and chest. He leaned in, kissing the bolt of Dean's jaw softly, resting his head against Dean's. He slid an arm around Dean's back, splaying his fingers over the small of his back and pulling Dean against him. He teased a fingertip along the waistband of Dean's underwear, humming softly when he felt Dean shiver, his hands coming up to rest at Cas' waist. "Get used to me saying so, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

Dean nodded reluctantly and closed his eyes on a smile when Cas pressed a gentle kiss to the skin below his ear.

"Now," Cas stated, stepping back from Dean and trailing his fingers down to wind in Dean's. "I believe there was some talk of me blowing you while we listened to Zeppelin?"

"God you're perfect."

Cas grinned, winking and gesturing to the turntable, which already held Zeppelin II. "Would you like to do the honors?"

After turning the machine on, Dean waited for the record to start up, and dropped the needle gently. The familiar riffs of "Whole Lotta Love" started, and Dean relaxed, closing his eyes and smiling. "Nothing beats vinyl." He started slightly when arms slid around his waist, pulling him back against Cas' chest, but melted into the touch. He covered Cas' arms with his own, slipping his fingers between Cas'.

Cas traced up the shell of Dean's ear with his tongue, nosing the spot behind his ear. "Lie down." He murmured softly, squeezing Dean's hands. He smirked to himself when he heard Dean groan quietly.

Throwing Cas a glance over his shoulder as he turned, he followed Cas' gesture to the plush rug in the middle of the room. He did as he'd been told, sprawling out on the fabric before propping up on his elbows and watching Cas. Biting his lip, he looked up at him as he stalked over to Dean, dropping to his knees near Dean's feet and crawling up his body, dropping kisses along his legs. Dean spread his legs slightly to let Cas fit between them, digging his fingers anxiously into the rug.

_Wanna whole lotta love._

Cas threw him a knowing look before diving down and nipping a small mark on the inside of his thigh, rubbing his hands up the outside of Dean's legs. He sat up, leaning over Dean and kissing him softly, pulling back and nipping Dean's lip teasingly. He settled between Dean's legs again, tugging his underwear down his hips. He watched as Dean's cock sprung free, mostly hard from anticipation and curving against his stomach. He looked up at Dean, licking a stripe up the length of his cock before closing his mouth over the head and sucking gently.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Dean groaned quietly, letting his elbows slip out from under him and landing on the rug with a soft _thump_. His hips jerked as Cas took him further into his mouth, setting a rhythm that blended with the song. Cas started humming along with the song, and Dean's hand shot out, fingers tight in Cas' dark locks. He felt Cas chuckle around him, pulling up to swirl his tongue around the head and dip into the slit.

"Feel good?" Cas slipped back onto his cock while he waited for his answer.

Dean panted out an incredulous laugh, nodding and combing his fingers through Cas' hair. "Fuck, baby, you have no idea."

Cas hummed in thought, patting Dean's hip to get his attention and waiting until Dean propped up on his elbows to look at him. He held eye contact, slowing his pace and hollowing his cheeks on each slow slide up. He changed up his rhythm through the whole guitar break, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

_Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love, I'm gonna give you every inch of my love._

Taking a cue from the music, Cas sank all the way down on Dean's dick, nose pressed against his abdomen. His fingers flexed on Dean's hips, stroking his thumbs along his hipbones as Dean bucked his hips, moaning loud.

" _Fuck_ , fucking hell Cas, oh my god."

Cas pulled up slowly, meeting Dean's eyes again, a tear slipping down his cheek as he pulled off Dean's cock, panting softly and licking his lips. He grinned at Dean, scraping his teeth over his lower lip before sucking Dean's cock down again.

Dean shifted his weight onto one elbow, reaching down and swiping the tear off Cas' face and cradling the side of his face as he watched his length disappear into Cas' mouth.

"God, you look so fucking hot with your lips wrapped around my cock." Dean praised, pulling his lower lip into his mouth. When Cas adjusted his rhythm to match the track change, Dean groaned quietly, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back between his shoulders.

Pulling off Dean's cock with a soft pop, Cas kissed Dean's hipbone, moving down past his cock to lap at his balls, small kitten licks that had Dean squirming. Cas licked a long stripe from Dean's balls to the crown of his dick, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Dean reached down, fingers wrapping around his wrist. "I'm close, baby."

Cas nodded, fisting Dean's dick and pumping him slowly as he suckled on the head, watching the jumping of his stomach as he got closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, humming along with the music again, and moaned quietly when Dean's hips thrust up automatically.

"Fuck, Cas, look at me." Dean slid his fingers between Cas' on his hip, whimpering softly when Cas looked up at him. "Keep going, baby, I'm gonna come." He exhaled a hard breath when Cas moaned and nodded, curling his tongue around Dean's dick as he sped up. "Shit, god, your fucking mouth. So good, Cas. Fuck, 'm gonna come. Fuckfuckfuck, Cas-" He cut off with a loud groan, his hips bucking involuntarily as he came.

Cas took the first couple waves before pulling off, fucking his fist over Dean's cock and wringing every drop from him. He lapped the last of it off the head, smirking up at Dean when he twitched violently, swatting half-heartedly in Cas' direction. Cas kissed his hip, pushing up onto all fours over Dean to survey the damage. Dean had a few lines of come striping his stomach and chest, and Cas lowered, slowly licking him clean, smiling into Dean's skin when he moaned softly, arching into the touch. When he was finished he flopped down next to Dean, who immediately turned to face him, a sated smile on his face. He looked at Cas, cupping his jaw and pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. He groaned softly at the taste of himself on Cas' tongue.

"So that was fucking great." Dean murmured against Cas' lips when he pulled back. He kissed the corner of Cas' mouth, slipping his fingers into Cas' hair scratching gently at his scalp.

Cas nodded, opening his mouth to speak before clearing his throat, wincing slightly. He looked up at Dean watching him with a slightly guilty look. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled hoarsely.

Dean trailed his fingertips down Cas' neck with a feather-light touch, leaning in and ghosting his lips over it. He dragged his nose along the line of Cas' jaw, planting a gentle kiss to the skin beneath his ear. "Anything I can do for you, sweetheart?" He murmured, pushing a stray lock of hair off Cas' forehead and draping his arm over his waist.

Stretching a little, Cas shook his head, pushing at Dean's shoulder until he rolled onto his back, and immediately snuggling up into his side. He laid his head on Dean's chest, arm curled around his waist. "Let's just wait out the A side." He pressed the words to Dean's skin, sighing out a soft breath.

Dean nodded, wrapping one arm around Cas, trailing his fingertips over his back. He kissed the top of Cas' head, looking for patterns in the ceiling as he listened to the record, trying to ignore the twisting in his gut when Thank You started, and he heard the lyrics like he never had before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a long chapter as a reward for getting through your week this far!

They laid together for a little while after the needle lifted, not saying much. Eventually, Cas sighed, kissing the underside of Dean's jaw and sitting up. He stretched his arms over his head, and Dean propped up on a forearm to watch the muscles move under the skin.

"Looks like it might rain again." Cas nodded to the glass door at the other end of the room, where the sky was darkening.

Dean hummed, nodding absently. He sat up, pulling his legs under him to sit cross legged on the floor. "We should probably gather some stuff up so we're not wandering around blind if the power goes out again tonight. Candles and snacks and stuff."

Cas nodded, scratching his fingers through his hair. "That's probably a good idea. We have a few hours still before it gets dark, that gives us some time to collect supplies."

"Plenty of time." Dean grinned at Cas, holding a hand out. "C'mere." He beckoned Cas forward when he looked at him quizzically. "Just come here, Cas."

Rolling his eyes, Cas crawled over to Dean and climbed into his lap, combing his fingers through Dean's hair, still careful over the knot on his head. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Dean's forehead. "Your head feeling okay?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging him close and nodding. "Yeah, I mean it's still tender, but I haven't felt dizzy hardly at all today, and the ache has faded out a lot." He grinned teasingly up at Cas. "But, that could also be the huge rush of endorphins I got recently."

Cas groaned, rolling his eyes and pushing away from Dean, who just laughed and held him tighter. Cas cracked after a moment, snickering and burying his face in Dean's hair, muffling his laughter there.

Thunder sounded quietly in the distance, and Cas sat up, arching his back in a stretch. Dean ran his hands reverently up Cas' torso, leaning forward and dropping kisses across his chest. Cas hummed softly, bringing a hand up to loosely drape around the back of Dean's neck.

"So, I got an idea." Dean mumbled against Cas' skin.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm."

"What is it?"

Dean shook his head, looking up at Cas. "Secret."

"Oh?"

"Yep. How 'bout this. You go collect stuff for tonight, candles and matches and shit, and I collect what I need for my idea, and I meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes, huh?"

"That's mostly for your benefit. I'll be in your room most the time."

Cas' eyebrows shot up. "Oh really."

"Mhm." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' sternum. "So obviously you can't stock up from there. Is there anything you'd need from there that I can bring down for you?'

"I think I have some candles in there, but I'm not really worried about it since we'll end up in there anyway."

"Fair enough. Ready to go?"

"I suppose so." Cas sighed, shoving Dean backwards to the rug, cradling his head before it hit the floor. He leaned down over Dean, kissing him deeply and grinding against him slowly. He smiled into the kiss when Dean groaned and wrapped his arms tight around him and rocked his hips into Cas' movements. Cas pulled back, smiling gently down at Dean. "I like it when you're sneaky."

Dean laughed softly. "You don't even know what I'm doing yet."

"No, but I have a feeling I'm gonna like it." Cas grinned, leaning down to kiss Dean gently before sliding off of him and standing up. "Ten minutes?" He asked, backing towards the door.

"Ten minutes. And no peeking!"

Cas raised three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Were you even a scout?"

Cas grinned widely. "No."

Dean laughed, rolling his eyes. "Get out of here." He smiled to himself as Cas slipped around the corner. "Ten minutes!" Dean called after him.

"Yes, sir!"

Dean laid back on the floor, stretching out before standing and heading to Cas' bedroom for supplies. He closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He hummed quietly as he made his way around the bed to Cas' nightstand, opening it and looking over his choices. He snagged a bottle of lube from the drawer and raised his eyebrows as his eyes landed on a small vibrator. He shook his head slightly, letting his gaze linger for a moment before closing the drawer. _Another time._ He pulled open the next drawer and pulled a couple different condoms out, setting them aside. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. He still had five minutes. Sighing, Dean flopped back on the bed. He rolled over, buying his face in Cas' pillow and breathing deeply. The combination of the smell of Cas and the thoughts of what was coming made his cock twitch, and he breathed out a soft smile as he pressed his hips into the mattress. He heard Cas moving around downstairs, and decided the time frame was close enough. He climbed off the bed, adjusting himself before wrapping his supplies in a t-shirt and unlocking the door. He headed down into the kitchen, and smiled when he saw Cas sitting at the table playing on his phone.

Cas glanced up when Dean came in, his eyebrows shooting up when he watched Dean place the bundle on the counter. He stood up smoothly, and slipped behind Dean at the counter, pressing close to him and ghosting a hand up his side. "Supplies, huh?"

"Mhm. So, think this'll do us?" Dean motioned to the items Cas had collected, candles of varying types, some brand new jars and some half melted votives. He trailed his fingers over a box of fireplace matches, nodding absently. "This should be enough to light a couple rooms if the power goes out."

Humming a noncommittal noise, Cas slid his hand down Dean's arm, twining their fingers together. "Yeah that should be fine in a few hours, but right now I'm interested in what you've brought."

Dean shrugged, squeezing Cas' hand. "Guess you'll have to find out. You trust me?"

Cas eyed him suspiciously. "More than I should, quite frankly."

"For this particular situation, I think you're making an excellent decision." Dean turned, grabbing his items from the counter and taking Cas' hand in his again. "You gotta let me lead."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"....yes?"

Cas smirked. "Do you know how to get there?"

"....kind of?"

"Would you like help?"

Dean leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Cas' cheek before turning on his heel and striding out of the kitchen, towing Cas behind him. "Nope!"

Sighing, Cas trailed after him. "Why am I not surprised?"

 

•♦•♦•

 

It took a few minutes of wrong turns and confusion before Dean finally found the right door. He stepped into the office, letting go of Cas' hand and walking over to the desk, where he deposited his supplies before sinking into the chair behind it.

Cas was watching him with interest, and grinned when Dean leaned back, propping his bare feet on the edge of the desk. "Comfortable?"

Dean nodded, humming in agreement before dropping his feet and standing up, beckoning Cas closer. He smiled gently at him, pulling him closer and pressing their hips together, running a hand up Cas' waist. "I was thinking we could take a shot at that research, if you're feeling scientific."

Cas groaned quietly, his eyes slipping shut. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Nodding again, Dean rolled his hips against Cas'. "Look at me, Cas." He smiled gently when Cas opened his eyes and met Dean's gaze. "I'm saying I want you to fuck me over this desk."

Cas' moan was muffled against Dean's lips as he smashed their mouths together. He pushed Dean against the desk, rolling his hips wickedly, leaving them both panting against each other's mouths. Cas reached down, grabbing the backs of Dean's thighs and hoisting him onto the desktop. He grinned and bit Dean's lower lip when he groaned and wrapped his legs around Cas' waist.

"You're so sexy, _fuck_." Cas murmured, words breathed against Dean's skin as he dragged his nose along the length of Dean's neck.

Dean hummed a quiet, pleased noise, wrapping his hand around the back of Cas' neck. "You gonna bend me over your desk, Mr. Novak?" He teased, tightening his legs around Cas' waist.

"Fuck yes." Cas growled, biting at Dean's neck. He backed up, pulling Dean off the desk and spinning him around to face it. He pressed up against Dean's back, grinding his dick against Dean's ass, trailing his fingers lightly over the line of his cock, straining hard against his underwear.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean whimpered as Cas stepped back just far enough to roughly shove Dean's underwear down his legs. Dean bent over the desk and arched his back, pushing harder back against Cas' grinding hips. He braced himself on the desk, fumbling a hand out for the bundle of stuff he'd bought down. He unwrapped it, grabbing the lube and pushing it back at Cas. "Here. Please, Cas."

Dropping a quick kiss to Dean's shoulder, Cas uncapped the lube and drizzled some down the crack of Dean's ass, grinning when Dean yelped in surprise. The noise quickly shifted into a moan when Cas dragged a finger through it and down over his hole, rubbing gently. He slipped it in after a moment, easing it in and out until he felt Dean relax enough to speed up. When Dean was ready he added another, slowing his pace and leaning to the side to watch Dean's face, flushed and pressed to the desktop, his lower lip pulled between his teeth. He bent down, nipping gently at Dean's shoulder as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of him.

Dean squirmed when Cas added a third finger and barely grazed over his prostate. "If I'd have known you'd torture me like this first I would have done this myself." He complained, pushing his hips back onto Cas' fingers.

"That'd be a shame, isn't this way more fun?" Cas teased, grinding his dick against Dean's hip and rubbing harshly over Dean's prostate a couple times. He grinned when Dean whimpered and shoved back hard against Cas.

"Fuck, Cas. Please." Dean moaned softly. He twisted to look back at Cas, licking his lips when he saw him palming his cock with one hand as he opened Dean up. "C'mon Cas, more."

Cas glanced up at him, his eyes dark. "Yeah?" He smirked when Dean nodded, pulling his fingers back to pour more lube over them before working a fourth in slowly. He groaned quietly when Dean clenched, and leaned over to kiss the side of his head. He worked his fingers in and out of Dean for a few more minutes before deeming him ready and pulling his hand back. He traced his fingertips over the rim gently. "You bring condoms?"

Nodding, Dean reached for the t-shirt that had held his supplies, finally coming up with two foil packets. He slid them down the desk in Cas' direction. "Brought two 'cause I didn't know which ones you like best yet."

"These are both fine." Cas straightened, pushing down his underwear and stepping out of them, sliding his dick against Dean's ass as he unwrapped the condom. He slid it on, drizzling lube over his palm before pumping it over himself, leaning down to wipe his hands clean and dropping a kiss on the side of Dean's hip as he stood again. "Ready?"

"Kiss me first. Please."

Cas pulled on Dean's arm, guiding him to stand. He leaned in, kissing Dean slow but deep, carding his fingers gently through Dean's hair. When they broke apart, Dean sucked at Cas' lower lip and huffed a small breath against his mouth.

"Show me what you've got, Mr. Novak." Dean drawled, dropping back down and stretching out over the desk, wiggling his hips teasingly.

Smirking, Cas resumed his place behind Dean. He ran his hands reverently over Dean's ass, squeezing and spreading them apart just enough to nudge the tip of his dick against Dean's hole. He moved his hands to Dean's hips and pinned him to the desk when he tried to push back onto him. "Be still." He felt Dean tense for a moment under his hands before relaxing slightly. "Mm, good." Cas murmured, not missing the small shiver that ran up Dean's spine. He shifted forward a little, barely pressing against Dean's entrance again before backing away and repeating the motion. "Ready?"

Dean nodded, moaning as Cas pushed into him slowly, moving inch by inch until he was buried inside Dean. Huffing out a shaky breath, Dean closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the desk. He arched into Cas' hand when he ran it soothingly up his spine. "Fuck," He mumbled into the wood beneath him before groaning out a low noise when Cas' hand settled between his shoulder blades. "Oh god."

Cas pulled back until just the head was nestled inside Dean, and fucked it shallowly back and forth. He sunk back in slowly, grinding his hips against Dean, who made another small sound against the wood. Cas slid his hand up around Dean's throat, raising his eyebrows at the sharp intake of breath he made, settling two fingers against his jaw and guiding his head to the side. "I want to see you." He bent, dropping kisses across the freckled skin of Dean's back, nipping occasionally. He straightened again, thrusting in hard and grinning to himself when Dean pushed back against him with a surprised moan. "Want to hear you, too." He curled his hands around Dean's waist, gripping tight and pulling him back as he fucked forward, burying himself as deep as possible from this angle.

Dean moaned shamelessly, raising up on his toes. He slid his hands forward, wrapping around the far edge of the desk and holding on. He whimpered as Cas sped up, bowing his back and trying to push back against Cas' hips. He moaned breathlessly as Cas pressed his hand down between his shoulder blades again, pinning him down.

"Stay put." Cas grit out, sliding his hand down to grip Dean's ass, pushing and pulling him along his cock.

Exhaling a soft laugh, Dean nodded, cheek dragging against the wood of the desktop. "Yes sir, Mr. Novak." He moaned loud in surprise when one of Cas' hands came down hard on his ass.

"Don't sass." Cas said shortly, smoothing his hand over Dean's stinging skin.

Dean nodded again, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He hummed when Cas draped over his back again, inhaling suddenly when Cas' teeth sank into his back, and he slowed his pace, burying himself deep inside Dean. "Fuck, you feel so good. Fill me up so perfect, Cas." He whimpered softly when Cas snapped his hips hard against him before slowing again, sliding his hands down Dean's outstretched arms and lacing their fingers together at the edge of the desk. "Fuck I'm getting close."

"Me too."

Rolling his hips back against Cas as they chased their release, Dean leaned his head back against Cas'. "Wanna really feel you one day. How hot you are, feel you come inside me, feel it leak out of me when you pull out. _Fuck_. Cas I'm so close, baby."

Cas growled, slamming into Dean a few more times before standing and pulling back, ripping the condom off and panting heavily as he came hot across Dean's ass.

"Oh fuck, oh my god, Cas." Dean gasped, moaning when Cas reached down, hand loose around the base of his throat and pulled him up, pressing against his back.

"Come." Cas commanded against his ear, fingers tightening for a brief moment as Dean whimpered helplessly and came hard over the desktop.

"Cas," Dean breathed out when Cas' arm slid around his waist, holding him up easily as his knees threatened to give out. He planted his hands on the table for support. "holy shit."

Cas nuzzled behind Dean's ear, still panting heavily. "Dean," He began, but Dean held up a finger.

"I need to sit down." He drawled slowly, head lolling back against Cas' shoulder.

Cas nodded, shifting to the side with his hand still tight on Dean's waist, bending to scoop Dean's legs up and pressing kisses to his hair as he walked them to the sofa. He leaned sideways, pulling one of the blankets off the back to the cushions and depositing Dean gently on it before settling in next to him, draping his arm over Dean's waist. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean smiled deliriously, nodding slowly and turning to Cas with glazed eyes. "Mmm. Yeah." He shuddered suddenly, settling into a fine tremble that had Cas pulling the second blanket down and over them, tucking the edges under Dean.

"Are you sure?" Cas murmured, combing his fingers gently through Dean's hair, watching him with a slightly worried expression.

"Yeah, babe, just give me a minute." Dean mumbled, turning his head and burying it in Cas' neck. He sighed contentedly, smiling gently.

Cas ran his fingertips up and down Dean's spine, kissing Dean's forehead and listening to his breath as it evened out.

"Hm. Castiel." Dean mumbled against Cas' neck, burrowing closer to him.

"Yes?"

"That was amazing." Dean said softly, looking up at him dreamily.

"So you're okay?"

Dean nodded slowly, a gentle smile pulling at his mouth. "Yes, definitely."

Cas exhaled a soft breath. "I was a little concerned, truthfully." He said quietly, stroking a hand over Dean's hair.

"Just got a little bit intense at the end."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked before doing any of that, I got so caught up, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry if -" Cas sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean shook his head, brushing his fingers over Cas' lips. "No, it's okay. I mean, yeah you probably should have checked, but you're getting to know me pretty well, and I know you would have stopped if I'd said I wasn't okay with it." He spoke softly, stroking his thumb over Cas' cheek and leaning in to place a light kiss on his mouth. "I liked it, Cas. A lot." He grinned at Cas' slightly surprised look, leaning in to kiss him again. "A lot, Castiel." He tapped the tip of his nose with a fingertip. "How'd you know about," He stopped, averting his eyes and swallowing. "about the uh, the throat thing?"

Cas was watching Dean closely, studying him as he spoke. "I reached under you to turn your head, and you sucked in a breath when I moved past your throat." He shrugged a shoulder. "I guessed."

Dean hummed, nodding before kissing him gently. "Good guess."

"So, you're okay? You're not mad?" Cas clarified.

"Cas, I came so hard my vision went black and my knees almost gave out. Yeah, babe, I'm okay. And not mad. Sex with you is just, I dunno." He shrugged, eyes moving over Cas' face as he thought. "More intense than I'm used to." He dropped his eyes. "Doesn't just feel like sex."

"That's because it's not just sex." Cas agreed.

Dean smiled softly, nodding. He propped up on his elbow, nodding toward the window, where rain was pounding against the glass. "When did that happen?"

Cas shrugged. "Sometime in the afterglow, I guess." He teased, leaning in to kiss Dean gently. "Do you need anything? Want to get some food before the storm gets bad?"

"I could go for a milkshake."

Nodding, Cas kissed Dean's temple. "Winstead's it is."

 

•♦•♦•

 

"You're disgusting."

"You voluntarily eat nachos with coleslaw on them, but you're grossed out by this?" Dean looked at Cas skeptically as he dunked a fry in his chocolate shake before popping it in his mouth.

"That's different." Cas sniffed, brushing a crumb off the side of the table into his hand and depositing it on a napkin.

"How?"

"It just is."

Dean laughed, kicking a leg out under the table and settling it between Cas', resting against his calf. He winked when Cas looked up at him with a faint blush on his cheeks. "C'mon Cas, try it. For me?" He pouted, pushing his lower lip out dramatically and batting his eyelashes. He grinned as Cas rolled his eyes. "I tried your weird ass nachos!"

"Yes, but you liked them!"

"How do you know you won't like this?"

Cas scowled, crossing his arms and leaning back against the booth, glaring harmlessly at Dean as he scooped up some shake on a fry and held it out to Cas.

"Am I gonna have to make airplane noises to get you to try this?" Dean teased, repeating Cas' words from their first meeting. He smiled warmly as Cas rolled his eyes long-sufferingly and leaned forward, fighting a smile before taking the fry in his mouth. His blush darkened when Dean discreetly brushed his thumb against Cas' lower lip.

Cas chewed and swallowed the fry, closing his eyes. "Goddamn it." He muttered under his breath. He opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him expectantly as he shoved another couple fries in his mouth.

"Well?"

"Shut up." Cas grumbled, grabbing a fry and dipping it in Dean's shake before cramming it in his mouth.

"HA! Told ya." Dean gloated, raising his eyebrows and rubbing his leg against Cas'. "I have good taste, man. I mean," He gestured at Cas. "I have really good taste." He winked again.

Cas let his gaze drift over Dean's face, the fading hickey on his neck, and up to his hair, still messed from sex. He watched the blush rise on Dean's cheeks, and met his eyes. "My taste is pretty decent too." He licked his lips, watching as Dean mirrored him. "You ready to go home?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at the wording, but Cas didn't waver. Finally, Dean nodded, pulling his leg back and moving to slide out of the booth.

"I'm gonna get you a cup to take that home in."

"Cas, I don't need the last half of my milkshake that badly."

"Why waste a perfectly good milkshake? Bring it with us."

"Yeah okay, get the damn cup." Dean straightened up their area while he waited, stacking their plates and piling all the trash on the top plate. He wet a napkin on the side of his milkshake glass and wiped the crumbs from the table, finishing with grouping all the silverware together. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt a hand on his lower back, and Cas set the Styrofoam cup on the tabletop.

"Wow, look at you." He nodded toward the table.

Dean shrugged as he poured his milkshake in the cup, putting the lid on and putting the straw in before dropping the wrapper on the pile and putting all the silverware in the milkshake glass. He gestured toward the door, and Cas nodded. "I waited tables a while when we were younger. Sammy ate a lot and we weren't getting by easy with what dad brought home. When he actually worked. He's lucky Bobby put up with him as long as he did before firing him."

"Bobby like your boss, Bobby?" Cas leaned forward, pushing the first door open for Dean and following him into the small alcove between doors.

"Yeah. Guy's like an uncle to me, he was around when dad wasn't. Came and picked us up and fed uss when dad passed out on the couch, took us to school a lot." He held the door for Cas and they huddled under the awning over the door for a moment before jogging to Cas' car and getting in. Dean smiled at Cas shaking the water out of his hair, and slid over to kiss him softly.

Cas brushed raindrops off Dean's cheeks, planting a kiss on his forehead before he started the car. Dean slid back to the passenger side, and Cas reached over, squeezing his knee before he put the car in gear and pulled out. "So, is that how you started working for him?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I was too proud for that. I didn't want to be pitied, I wanted to earn anything I got. I waited tables, because flirting is easy and gets you bigger tips. Also got more than a couple meals for free, and they let me take extra stuff after shift home for Sam. After dad died, I had Baby towed to Bobby's yard, and he told me that I'd have to scrap her. I spent the better part of six months working on that car, every day. I quit my job, and showed up at Bobby's every morning, sometimes before dawn, if I couldn't sleep. Took naps in the backseat when I needed a break. The day I finished, Bobby offered me a job on the spot, based on my work, not on the fact that I was family, which is what he'd done for dad. I'm not sure which I was more proud of, honestly." Dean took a drink of his milkshake as they pulled up to a stoplight. He looked at Cas, who was staring at him with a fond smile. He blushed, holding the cup out in offering, and Cas' smile widened as he leaned down and took a drink.

"You did an amazing job. If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known she'd been rebuilt."

"That's what I was going for." Dean teased, draping his arm across the back of the seat and combing his fingers gently through Cas' hair, occasionally twisting a piece around them.

The rain was picking up, pounding against the windshield as Cas pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He turned to Dean, grinning. "You ready to run?"

Dean responded by pulling him in with a hand around the back of his neck, kissing him slowly. He broke the kiss after a moment, dragging his lip against Cas' as he pulled back, brushing his thumb over the skin at the hinge of Cas' jaw. "Let's go."

They scrambled out of the car, racing to the front door, Dean crowding Cas against it to try and get out of the downpour, making Cas drop his keys. He grabbed for them and knocked them into the bush next to the front walk.

"Damn it Cas, why don't you have a roof here?"

"It clashed with the style of the house." Cas answered from his knees, his arm buried up to the elbow in the bush, hunting for his keys.

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that."

Cas pulled his hand free of the leaves, keys wrapped tight in his fist. "Are you always this whiny when you get rained on?"

"Only when I'm not prepared for it."

"It's only water."

"Will you just open the door, please?"

Grinning, Cas threw him a look over his shoulder as he pulled his housekey apart from the rest, hovering it near the keyhole but not inserting it. "You in a rush?"

Dean leveled him with a flat look before making a grab for the keys, which Cas deftly kept out of his reach. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt suddenly, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, his fingers digging into the wet fabric of his t-shirt. He pulled back, licking at a raindrop sliding down Dean's face. He turned back to the lock, putting in his key and finally opening the door, pulling Dean in behind him.

"Okay that may have maybe helped a little. Maybe." Dean smirked at Cas, grabbing at his belt loops and pulling him close, rubbing his nose against Cas' and kicking the door closed behind him.

Cas dropped a quick kiss to his lips, backing towards the kitchen. "Wanna help me put candles around before the power goes out?"

"Are we going to be anywhere besides upstairs?"

Smirking, Cas raised his eyebrows. "Why Dean, what kind of boy do you take me for?"

Dean grinned, invading Cas' space and nosing into his hair, before leaning down and dragging his lip up the shell of Cas' ear. "Hopefully the kind that's going to let me suck his dick before he takes me apart."

Cas growled, pulling Dean in and kissing him hard, nipping his lip as he pulled away. "You're going to kill me, Dean."

"It'll be swift and painless, promise." Dean joked, giving him a light kiss before moving past him to the kitchen.

They gathered the supplies Cas had set out earlier, taking the majority of the candles upstairs and leaving a couple on the coffee table with a lighter just in case. Cas scattered the candles around his room, putting a few on the counter in the bathroom. Dean followed in his wake lighting candles, his eyes lingering on the huge soaking tub in the bathroom. _Not the worst idea you've ever had._

Dean left the bathroom, watching as Cas rearranged some candles on the dresser, pulling shorter ones to the front. He jumped when Dean pressed against his back, hands resting on his waist. He kissed the back of Cas' neck, sliding his hands up Cas' chest and pulling his wet t-shirt up. "Why are we still wearing wet clothes?"

Glancing over his shoulder at Dean, Cas smirked. "Mostly because once we got up here I didn't want to have to leave to go get candles."

Dean grinned, nuzzling against Cas' temple. "Smart."

Cas turned in his arms, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it toward the bathroom, and both men laughed at the _splat_ that resulted.

"Maybe we should undress _in_ the bathroom, so we can leave our stuff in the shower or something." Dean suggested, and Cas nodded.

"That's probably wise." Cas shoved Dean toward the bathroom, swatting his ass playfully. He followed Dean into the shower, shoving his hands under Dean's shirt and peeling it off him. He went for his jeans, leaning in and kissing Dean softly. He got them undone and pushed down Dean's thighs, teasing a finger over the outline of his cock before he tugged his underwear down too. He ran his hands reverently over the planes of Dean's chest, moving closer and looking up at Dean through his eyelashes.

"Fuck," Dean breathed, pulling Cas in and cupping his jaw. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Cas." He bit his lower lip gently before kissing Cas deeply, moaning into his mouth as it grew hotter. He fumbled to get Cas' pants off, shoving them down and humming happily when he was reminded Cas was going commando. He reached down, wrapping Cas' half hard length in a loose fist and stroking slowly. He broke the kiss to pant against Cas lips. "Bed."

They laughed as they held on to each other to kick their jeans off their feet, ending up tangled in a kiss again after. Dean pinched Cas' side and shoved him toward the bedroom when he barked out a surprised laugh.

Cas pulled Dean close as they neared the bed, pressing sweet kisses to his mouth. He kept the pace slow, tracing his tongue along Dean's teeth as he deepened the kiss. Running his hands over Dean's hips and squeezing, he hummed into the kiss as Dean whimpered softly. He cupped Dean's jaw when he pulled back, sucking on his lower lip before scraping his teeth along it gently. He brushed his lips against Dean's, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He dragged his lower lip over Dean's. "Fuck, I love kissing you." Cas murmured.

Dean smiled gently, kissing Cas' lower lip and nodding. "Yeah, me too."

Looking up at him with lidded eyes, Cas bit his lower lip before he spoke, bringing his fingers up to trace Dean's lips. "I love your mouth."

"It's good for more than kissing."

"Is that so?" Cas questioned, smirking at Dean, who nodded seriously.

"It is. I'm also a fantastic singer."

Cas laughed, and Dean watched him and fought a smile. He reached out and twined his fingers with Cas', the now familiar warmth spreading through him again.

"You're a dweeb." Cas giggled, pulling Dean close again and kissing the bolt of his jaw before nuzzling against his neck.

"It's been said." Dean mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Cas, smiling privately to himself. He wrapped his arm around Cas' lower back, thumb rubbing absently at the base of his spine, and kissed the side of his head. He slid his hand further down, palming his ass and squeezing gently. "Shit," He hissed, rolling his hips forward slightly when Cas nipped harshly at his neck. "Cas, let me." Dean whispered, pulling back and stroking his fingers over Cas' dick.

"Happily." Cas groaned, pushing his hips against Dean's hand. "You gonna show me what else that pretty mouth can do?"

Dean hummed, nodding. He pulled back, kissing Cas softly, the faintest tease of tongue against his lips. He linked his fingers with Cas', leading him to stand at the edge of the bed as he crawled across to him, sprawling lazily on his stomach. He wrapped his hand around Cas' cock, pumping slowly and tilting his head up to look at Cas' flushed face, grinning as he stuck his tongue out and dragged the head across it.

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, groaning softly when Dean suckled at the head. He let his head fall back as Dean took him deeper, fingers tightening in his hair on a particularly good slide. He bit his lower lip, watching Deans hips grind into the mattress. "Dean, your mouth, Jesus."

Dean hummed, pulling back to tease his tongue along Cas' slit. He propped up on his elbows and used both hands to stroke up the shaft as he rubbed the tip along his tongue. He looked up at Cas with lust blown eyes, flush high on his cheeks.

"Pretty baby." Cas marveled, reaching down and rubbing his thumb along Dean's lower lip. He hooked his index finger under Dean's chin and rolled his lower lip down with his thumb, guiding Dean's head back and his mouth open. He teased his cock just out of reach and smirked when Dean whined and tried to push forward. "You need it so bad, don't you?"

"Yeah Cas, please. Need it." Dean breathed.

"Tell me." Cas tightened his fingers on Dean's jaw, jerking his head up a little to meet his eyes.

Dean whimpered softly, swallowing hard and licking his lips. "Want your cock, Cas. Wanna feel it on my tongue, want you to fuck my mouth."

Cas groaned, closing his eyes and releasing Dean's face. He leaned over and kissed him hard, sucking Dean's plush lower lip into his mouth. He ran his fingers affectionately through the other's hair, kissing his forehead before standing. "Go ahead."

Nodding, Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to Cas' abdomen before flipping over on his back on the bed and shifting around, winking up at Cas before dropping his head back over the edge of the bed.

"Dean, wha- oh fuuuck." Cas moaned as Dean flicked his tongue against the head of Cas' dick before guiding it into his mouth and pulling at Cas' hips, allowing him to slide down Dean's throat with little resistance. "Fucking Christ, Dean." Cas thrust his hips forward involuntarily and Dean's hand tightened on the back of his thigh. Cas bit his lip, watching as his cock disappeared into Dean's mouth and expanded his throat. He thrust forward slowly a few times, reaching down and trailing his fingers over Dean's dripping length, exhaling heavily when Dean moaned around him, the vibrations shooting up his spine. He ran his fingers up the line of Dean's stomach, teasing his nipples as he started building a gentle rhythm. He laid his hand over Dean's throat, groaning softly when he felt his dick stretching it under his touch. He squeezed gently and Dean moaned, his hips bucking slightly and a blurt of precome leaking out.

Cas smirked, raising his eyebrows and pulling back into Dean's mouth. "Deep breath." He instructed, waiting until Dean obeyed before pushing back into his throat and to the hilt, stroking his thumb over Dean's throat. "Fuck, baby, you're so good for me." He didn't miss the twitches of Dean's hips and the pool of precome under his belly button. He pulled out of Dean's mouth, appreciatively eyeing the strings of saliva connecting them as Dean gasped, breathing heavily. He bent, kissing Dean's lower lip and cradling his cheeks. "You okay?"

Dean nodded hastily, eyes on Cas' dick. "Fuck yes. Again." He looked up at Cas, smiling shyly. "Please."

Cas grinned, kissing him again. "As you wish." He straightened, rubbing the head against Dean's lips and humming when Dean opened up to take him in again, setting up a gentle rhythm that had both men moaning after a few minutes. Cas sped up slightly, curling one hand around Dean's jaw and stroking the other over his bicep. "Goddamn, I'm close baby." He groaned when Dean whined, his hips thrusting into the air, his cock untouched, dark and heavy with blood. He covered Dean's neck with his hand again, squeezing gently in time with his thrusts. "Fuck, Dean, almost there." He knocked Dean's hand aside when he reached down to fuck his fist over his cock. "No." He laced his fingers through Dean's, his other hand still tightening on his throat. "Down your throat?"

Dean made a strangled noise around Cas' cock, hand tight around Cas' thigh, pulling him forward insistently.

"Yeah, right down your fucking throat. You ready, baby?" Cas closed his eyes when Dean whined again, pulling out of his mouth, fingers tight around the base of his cock. "Deep breath, fuck, you ready baby?" He waited for a single nod from Dean before pushing back in and bottoming out against Dean's lips, bringing his hand linked with Dean's up to wrap around Dean's throat, thrusting jerkily. "Feel that?" He squeezed his hand over Dean's, thrusting a few more times before his body locked up and he came hard down Dean's throat, moaning brokenly as Dean swallowed around him, throat working to drink him down. "Fuck, holy fuck Dean." Cas grunted as he pulled out slowly, hand loosening over Dean's as he pulled free of his throat.

"FUCK." Dean gasped, chest heaving as he pulled air back into his lungs, coming untouched in white ropes across his stomach. "Oh my god," He wheezed, turning towards Cas as he dropped to his knees next to the bed. "Cas, holy fuck." Dean rolled onto his side, pressing his forehead into Cas' shoulder and breathing heavily.

"Agreed." Cas grumbled, turning his head and leaning into Dean. He kissed Dean's forehead, turning toward him. "Are you okay?" He combed hair off Dean's face, smiling gently when Dean nodded, grinning dazedly up at him.

"You were right." Dean rasped, wincing at his sore throat.

"Mm? About what?"

Dean smirked. "I came just from your cock in my mouth. Well, throat, but still."

"Yes, you did." Cas murmured, stretching his head back over the edge of the mattress to survey the mess on Dean's stomach. He leaned up, guiding Dean onto his back again, and crawled onto the bed. He bent over Dean's torso, licking him clean slowly. When he was finished he settled on top of Dean, kissing his skin absently. He rested his chin on Dean's chest, staring up at him. "You wanna take a bath?"

Dean looked down at Cas with raised eyebrows. "In that giant fucking tub?" He grinned when Cas nodded. "Fuck yes. I've been eyeing that thing since the first night." He tapped Cas gently to let him up, but paused, propped up on one arm. "Do- will it fit both of us?" He asked shyly, looking up at Cas through his eyelashes.

"We'd have to stay close."

"Oh, well, dealbreaker. I hate being close to you." Dean snarked, rolling his eyes.

Cas grinned, leaning in and kissing Dean sweetly. "Yes, darling, we'll both fit." He brushed Dean's sweaty hair back.

Leaning his head against Cas', Dean nodded, opening his eyes and giving Cas a soft look. "Okay, yeah."

"Go get your water perfect and fill the tub. No soap. I'll be right there." He pressed a kiss to Dean's temple, his lips lingering on the salty skin, before climbing off the bed. He watched Dean stretch and roll off the bed, throwing him a wink before sauntering into the bathroom.

Dean rubbed his hands together excitedly as he circled around the bathtub, leaning down to drag his fingers along the edge. He started the water, getting it just right, and settled the plug in the drain. He turned, running his hands through his hair and moving the candles around, making sure they were close to the tub. A loud rumble of thunder from outside had him moving them even closer. He grabbed a couple towels from the cabinet and put them on the counter nearest the basin. He watched the water rise with unfocused eyes, rubbing absently at a tense spot on his neck. His hand was covered by another, and he jumped, before settling back into the strong arm wrapped around his waist, hissing when cold glass touched his stomach. "Shit, you're quiet."

Cas chuckled against his back, kissing the back of his head and massaging his fingers gently against the spot on Dean's neck. "You hurting?"

"It's just a sore spot. It'll go away." Dean groaned when Cas pushed a little harder, rubbing in small circles. "Mm, especially if you do that."

Kissing Dean's shoulder, Cas stepped around Dean and turned off the water, setting the two bottles of beer he'd brought up on the counter. He knelt, opening a cabinet and pulling out a large apothecary jar filled with different colored balls. He jerked his head to motion Dean closer, setting it on the counter and taking the lid off. "Pick one."

Dean stepped closer, leaning forward and furrowing his eyebrows. "Uh, the darker green one, I guess." His face softened as he watched Cas dig the ball out of the jar. "Are those bath bombs, or whatever?"

"Yep.” Cas set the bomb on the counter and returned the jar to its place in the cabinet.

"And that's going with us in the bath."

"Yep." Cas grinned at Dean, stepping close and kissing him gently. "I'm gonna get in first, then you, then you can drop it in." He handed the chalky ball to Dean, who sniffed it.

"Okay, I can live with that."

Cas rolled his eyes, grabbing their beers before climbing in the bathtub and settling against the side, then motioning to Dean to sit between his legs. He set the bottles on the edge of the tub, helped Dean balance as he climbed in, and took the bath bomb from him as he situated himself between Cas' legs. "Comfortable?"

Dean shifted a bit more, before sighing and leaning back against Cas' chest. "Yeah, I'm good." He threw Cas a look over his shoulder when he thrust the bath bomb into Dean's line of sight. "Alright alright." He took it, making a face when it started dissolving under his wet fingers. He dropped it unceremoniously into the water, dunking his hand and rinsing off his fingers. They watched the ball spin and fizz, throwing plumes of bright and dark green foam through the water. "It smells like moss." Dean commented as he opened his beer, dropping the cap on floor just over the edge and taking a drink.

"It's nice though, right?" Cas asked, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him tighter against his chest. He shifted, bending his knees on either side of Dean and grabbed his own bottle.

Sighing, Dean nodded, running his free hand up Cas' shin. "Yeah, it's decent. Could be the company, though." He smiled, making a small noise when Cas hugged him, kissing the knob at the top of his spine.

They sat quietly for a while, drinking their beer and listening to the thunder outside. Cas drew patterns on Dean's chest, flicking a nipple and snickering when Dean squeaked, swallowing his beer and throwing Cas a dirty look over his shoulder. Cas winked, and Dean rolled his eyes, but twisted to plant a soft kiss on Cas' cheek. He drained the rest of his beer and sat up to lean over the edge of the tub and place it on the floor. He turned, holding his hand out for Cas' bottle, and placed it next to his before settling back against Cas' chest.

Cas hummed absently, running his wet hands over Dean's skin, stopping to rub at his hips and up the inside of his thighs. He smiled to himself when Dean made a soft noise and spread his legs a bit more. He slid his hands up Dean's chest and traced his fingers along his collarbones, dragging a finger lightly up the length of his throat. He stroked Dean's jawline with his knuckles, leaning forward to lick the shell of his ear. "You're getting pretty scruffy."

"You complaining?"

"Not at all. It suits you."

Dean grinned, leaning his head back against Cas' shoulder and reaching up to scratch affectionately at Cas' hair. He yelped and laughed when Cas turned his head to nip his bicep playfully. He shivered, realizing the water had started to cool. "Guess it's time to get out." He pouted, arching his back in a stretch and rolling his hips back against Cas, who groaned softly.

"Tease." Cas groused.

"Hey, I always follow through, don't I?" Dean reached back, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck and rolling against Cas again. He closed his eyes, biting his lip when Cas bucked his hips forward against him.

"Yes, you do. I'm not complaining." He ran a hand down Dean's stomach, stopping just short of his dick and coming back up.

"Wanna get out?"

"Open the windows and drink in bed?"

"Fuck yes." Dean leaned forward, unplugging the tub and carefully climbing out. He raised his arms over his head in a stretch before bending to pick up their beer bottles and putting them on the counter. He held his hand out to Cas, who took it to steady himself as he climbed out of the tub. He pressed against Dean's side, reaching past him to get a towel and kissed the side of Dean's neck. Dean sighed, tilting his head to give Cas better access, but he just took his towel and backed up, smirking playfully at Dean. "Tease." Dean parroted, and Cas laughed.

"I'm gonna go get drinks." He wrapped the towel around his waist, leaning in again to kiss Dean's cheek and smacking his ass lightly before leaving.

Dean sighed, wrapping his own towel around himself and watching the water drain out of the tub. He picked up the candles and put them on the counter again, then went into the bedroom, opening all the windows before dropping his towel and climbing up on the bed, reclining against the headboard. He ran a finger up the underside of his cock, laying half hard against his hip. He could still hear Cas downstairs, so he picked up his phone, holding it above his head to take a picture, and sent it to Cas. Cas' phone vibrated on the other nightstand, and he grinned to himself. He shot a message to Sam while he waited for Cas to come back upstairs.

**> >Dean: I'm so screwed. I really like him, Sam. The more time I spend with him the less I want to go back to Lawrence. He's perfect.**

He put his phone back on the nightstand, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, dropping them when he heard Cas on the stairs. "Need any help, babe?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you." Cas walked in, two glasses with ice in one hand and a partial bottle of whiskey in the other.

Dean groaned. "A man after my own heart."

"I'm trying." Cas teased, setting the glasses on Dean's nightstand and pouring a little whiskey into each. He put the bottle down, handing Dean a glass and undoing his towel before sitting down on the bed and tucking his feet under him.

Dean sat up, taking a small drink and humming appreciatively. He looked up at Cas, leaning in to kiss him gently. He tasted like whiskey, and Dean sucked on his lower lip. "Thank you."

"Likewise." Cas murmured, kissing Dean's temple.

"Guess we didn't need all the candles after all." Dean commented, taking another drink and closing his eyes for a moment as a crack of thunder sounded outside.

"Um, Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

Dean did as he was told, and was met with darkness, broken only by the candles. "What the fuck?"

"Literally as soon as you closed your eyes it went out."

"Well shit."

Cas laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Dean smiled just watching him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just, your timing couldn't have been better."

Dean grinned, reaching out and smoothing Cas' hair. "I do what I can, I guess." He took another drink before placing it on the table and sliding down the bed, stretching out and sighing.

Following suit, Cas laid down next to him, nipping Dean's chest before settling his head on it and draping an arm over his waist.

Dean brushed his fingers up and down Cas' spine, leaning to kiss the top of his head. He spoke, mumbling against Cas' hair. "You know what's funny?"

"Hm?"

"You said you were named after an angel."

"I did."

"I remember my mom saying when I was little, before she died, that I had angels watching over me." He pressed another kiss to Cas' hair when he heard him suck in a breath. "It's one of the few memories I have of her." He exhaled. "Then here you come, and not only save me, but turn my world upside down in days." He smiled to himself, nuzzling into Cas' hair.

"Dean..." Cas shifted in Dean's hold, reaching up to tilt Dean's face down and press his lips to Dean's. He cupped Dean's jaw, kissing him slowly, groaning quietly when Dean teased his tongue against his lips and pushed on his back, guiding him to roll on top of him and settle between Dean's legs.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' back, slipping his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He hugged Cas tight, breaking the kiss to bury his face in Cas' neck, exhaling heavily. "I'm scared, Cas."

Cas closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into the side of Dean's, pressing his lips softly to his jaw. "Me too."

Pulling back, Dean looked at Cas, his eyebrows furrowed. "But, this is good, right? We're good, I'm not just imagining it?"

"No, you're not." Cas smiled gently, brushing his lips against Dean's and rubbing their noses together. "I just thought you were hot, at the game. I was going to ask you to get drinks, and try to get you into bed." He propped up on an elbow, combing his fingers through the hair below the knot on Dean's head, almost gone now. "I never expected this. No offense, but I think that ball hitting you may have been the best thing that's ever happened to me." He grinned, kissing Dean's temple.

"Y'know, I think it may be for me too." Dean stroked his thumb across Cas' cheek, pulling him in and kissing him sweetly. He pulled back, eyes still closed, a slow smile stretching his mouth. "For a couple guys who aren't good with feelings, we're awfully gushy."

Cas laughed, resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder. "I think we're learning." He settled back down against Dean's chest, fingertips moving in aimless patterns across his skin, watching goosebumps raise in the low light. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too, Cas." Dean turned his head, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by Cas' phone vibrating on the bedside table. Cas groaned.

"I got it." Dean mumbled, stretching his arm out and fumbling for the phone. "Just a text. Gabe."

Grumbling, Cas took his phone, unlocking it. "I have a message from you too, apparently." He eyed Dean suspiciously.

"Definitely open Gabe's first."

"Well now I'm curious." He tapped at his phone, pulling up Gabe’s message, which contained a picture of Dean's car in the driveway, accompanied by the eggplant emoji and an emoji of some water droplets. Cas groaned again as Dean laughed.

"Well, he's not wrong." Dean snickered, laughing harder when Cas threw him a dirty look. "Hey, we're just lucky he didn't just waltz in the house and walk in on us." He kissed Cas' temple, sobering a little. "We should all have dinner, sometime. You and your siblings, minus Michael, I'm assuming, and me and Sam, and his fiancée Jess. She'd love Gabe." He blushed, realizing what he just proposed. "I mean, if you want."

Cas was watching him with an amused look on his face. It softened when he realized Dean was panicking. He leaned in, kissing Dean and letting his lips linger, speaking against them. "I'd love that, Dean. I think Sam sounds wonderful, and I think you'd get along well with Luke and Anna. We already know you can tolerate Gabriel." He kissed him again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get revenge on him and send him a picture of us, with as much skin showing as possible without showing him your dick." He nipped Dean's lower lip. "That's just for me."

"Fuck," Dean breathed, pressing his lips to Cas'. "Yeah baby, that's okay."

Grinning, Cas shifted down, snuggling closer to Dean and pulling his leg up over Dean's hip. He opened the camera, angling it down to fit them in frame, and Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' calf, brushing his thumb across the sensitive skin behind his knee. Cas laughed, hitting the shutter button and dropping his phone on Dean's face. Dean howled with laughter, clapping his hand over his face and wheezing.

"That's what you get for tickling me!" Cas cackled, prying Dean's hand off his face and kissing his cheekbone. "Are you okay?" He snorted, trying to contain his laughter.

"Consider me chastised." Dean sniffed, rubbing his hand over the back of Cas' head and kissing him, still giggling. "How's your picture?"

"Let's see." Cas leaned over Dean, retrieving his phone from where it had fallen on the other side of the bed, and swiped it open, grinning widely. "Excellent." He tilted it down to show Dean, who rolled his eyes.

The photo was slightly blurry, showing Cas draped over Dean with his leg hiked up over his hip, the curves of their bodies highlighted by the candlelight. Cas' face was curving into a smile, and Dean was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Send it." He nuzzled into Cas' hair, running his hand up Cas' thigh and palming his ass. He heard Cas snort, tapping out a message. "What'd you say?"

"The emoji version of this." Cas shifted, making a circle with his finger and thumb and pushing the index finger of his other hand through it, grinning when Dean cackled.

"Awesome."

"Sending it to y- oh, what do we have here?"

Dean blushed, licking his lips. "Hm?"

"Mr. Winchester, this is a very forward picture." Cas growled, pushing his hips against Dean's and humming when Dean's hand tightened on his ass again. "I like it."

"Oh yeah? How much?"

Cas rolled fully on top of Dean, straddling his hips and dragging his cock against Dean's. He groaned happily, rolling his hips again. "Very much." He leaned down, catching Dean's lips in a slow kiss, rocking down against him as he slid his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth, grabbing his hips and digging his fingers in. He broke the kiss, nipping Cas' lip sharply and soothing it with his tongue, bucking his hips up when Cas' whimpered. "Fuck, gonna have to send you some more pictures if this is what happens."

"Yeah, gonna send me some dirty pictures?" Cas murmured against Dean's mouth, smirking when he nodded. "Pictures of that pretty cock in your fist, of your stomach covered in come from thinking about me?" He shuddered when Dean whined, precome slicking the slide of their cocks. "Pictures of that sweet ass?" He shoved a hand under Dean, grabbing his ass harshly.

"Yeah, Cas, whatever you want."

"Would you let me take pictures of you?" Cas growled, sucking at Dean's earlobe before nipping down his neck. "God, they'd be so hot, pictures of your cock in my mouth, my dick inside that tight ass of yours."

"Fuck, I'd let you record you fucking me. Start our own collection of dirty movies." Dean fisted his hand in Cas' hair, moaning softly in his ear.

Cas groaned, biting at Dean's pulse point before sucking a mark there, grinding his hips down hard against Dean. "Dean, can I- please let me fuck you."

"Since you asked so nicely." Dean panted, pulling Cas' head up for a filthy kiss. He swatted Cas' ass when he pulled up to lean over to his nightstand and get a condom and lube. "Fuck, I'm going to get tested first thing when I get to Lawrence, so I can really feel you next time."

Cas eyed him skeptically as he settled between Dean's legs and nudged them wider, pouring lube on his fingers and kissing the inside of his knee before easing two fingers into Dean's loosened hole. "You have a lot of unprotected sex?" He twisted his fingers and Dean moaned, arching into it.

"No, a few times with Lisa when we were together, but it's been a while since I got tested so I'm due anyway."

"How responsible." Cas drawled, crooking his fingers against Dean's prostate and biting his lip when he bucked his hips up. "I can't wait to feel you, this tight fucking hole so hot around my dick." He nibbled at the inside of Dean's thigh. "Next time." He lamented, adding a third finger easily and twisting them. He pulled back, gesturing at a pillow as he ripped the condom packet open with his teeth. "Put that under your hips."

Dean sat up, grabbing Cas by the back of his neck and kissing him hard. He bit Cas' lip, dropping a hand to tease over the head of Cas' dick. He fell back against the bed, grabbing a pillow and lifting his hips, cramming it underneath him. He watched as Cas settled on his knees between his legs, rolling the condom on and drizzling more lube over his cock.

Cas positioned himself at Dean's entrance, biting his lip as he pressed against it. He looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. "Ready, baby?"

Nodding, Dean reached down, splaying his fingers over Cas' hip. "Yeah, Cas." He hummed when Cas pushed forward, eyes locked on his face. He sighed as Cas slipped in, moaning when he continued, bottoming out in one slow slide.

"God, you feel fucking incredible. Fit so well together." He rolled his hips into Dean, groaning low in his throat. Running one hand down Dean's stomach, he thrust into him as he trailed fingers feather-light over Dean's cock. "Love getting you under me like this."

Dean moaned, moving his hips in time with Cas', fingers tightening on Cas' hip, trying to urge him forward. He whimpered out a small noise when Cas grabbed his hand, leaning over a little to change the angle while he sucked two of Dean's fingers in his mouth. "Shit, Cas..."

Cas quickened his pace slightly, shifting his hips until Dean arched hard underneath him, keening. "Oh, there we go." He thrust harder, nailing Dean's prostate and sucking a mark on the inside of his thigh. He reached a hand up, removing his lips from Dean's skin to grate out "Phone.", slowing down so Dean could hand it over. He kissed the purple spot on Dean's thigh, laving over it with his tongue. He stopped moving, slapping the inside of Dean's thigh when he whined and tried to move against him. "Hush. Were you being serious about being recorded?"

"Wha- now?" Dean's face darkened, and he averted his eyes. "I mean, yeah, but-"

"Dean." Cas' tone had Dean's eyes snapping back onto his face. "You can say no if you're not comfortable, we can wait for another time." He thrust shallowly, and Dean's eyes fluttered closed.

"Pictures now, video later?" He mumbled quietly.

"Hey." Cas murmured, leaning over to kiss him softly. "You can always say no, I'll never be mad at you for being honest about your limits." He kissed Dean again, rubbing their noses together. "Okay?"

Dean nodded, eyes still closed. "Okay."

"Look at me."

Cracking open his eyes, Dean looked up at Cas, relaxing when he saw the open, honest look on his face.

"Okay?" Cas repeated.

"Yeah, Cas. Promise. You can take pictures."

Cas kissed him again, moving shallowly as he leaned back. "You sure?" He grinned when Dean nodded, thrusting deeper as he picked his rhythm back up. "God, I'll never get over how fucking beautiful you are. I can't believe I get to have you like this." He wrapped his hands around Dean's hips, pulling him down with every thrust forward.

Dean whimpered, biting his lower lip and watching helplessly as Cas took him apart. Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest and he arched into the touch, angle shifting enough for Cas to rub hard over his prostate again. Dean moaned loud, digging his blunt nails into Cas' back, and whining when Cas growled and sped up, ing his prostate mercilessly. Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes, reaching up and pushing hair off his face, holding on to the side of his neck. "Goddamn, I love the way you fuck me."

"Yeah?" Cas breathed, eyes rolling back when Dean thumbed over one of his nipples, tugging gently at the bar.

"Yeah, Cas. Fuck me." He grabbed Cas' ass, pulling him harder against him. "Give it to me, c'mon."

Cas snarled, slamming into Dean. Grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head, Cas held them down and leaned his weight into one hand, spitting into his other hand before wrapping it around Dean's cock and fucking his fist over the head. "This what you wanted, baby?"

Dean cried out, writhing in Cas' hold, barely able to open his mouth in warning before he was shooting over Cas' hand.

Groaning in surprise when Dean clenched around him, Cas thrust into him twice more before sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder as he came. "Fuck, Dean..." He sat up after a moment, wincing as he slipped out of Dean, and held up his hand, inspecting the mess Dean made of him. "Catch you by surprise?" He teased, releasing Dean's arms and rubbing at his wrists with his clean hand.

Dean grabbed Cas' arm, bringing his hand down and licking it clean, eyes on Cas' face.

"Fuck." Cas whimpered, his cock twitching valiantly where it was softening against his thigh. "You've ruined me for anyone else." He groaned, closing his eyes.

"Good." Dean chirped, grinning. He sat up, hissing at the small jolt of pain, and kissed Cas gently. He stretched his back, eyebrows furrowing when he saw Cas' phone sticking out of the bedsheets. "You didn't take any pictures."

Cas fell onto his back and exhaled heavily, shaking his head. "Nope. There's always next time." He arched his back in a stretch.

Dean picked up the phone, flopping down next to Cas and opening the camera from the lock screen. He leaned his head on Cas's shoulder, raising the camera up and smiling tiredly. "Say cheese."

"No." Cas grumbled sarcastically, but grinned as Dean took the picture. He smiled wider when Dean held the picture out for inspection. "We look fucked out."

"We are fucked out."

"True. What time is it?"

"Umm 2:42. AM."

"Well yes, I didn't think we fucked back in time." Cas snickered when Dean rolled his eyes. "Here. Let me send it to Gabe."

"You're incorrigible."

"He started it."

"Fair enough." Dean stretched again, rolling off the bed and going into the bathroom to get them a warm washcloth. He cleaned himself up and blew out the candles before reentering the bedroom, waking Cas from a half sleep when he pulled the condom off of him and tied it off, cleaning him gently. He grabbed the hand he'd licked clean and wiped it down for good measure. He tossed the washcloth at the laundry basket and dropped the condom in the trash. He slapped at Cas' thigh. "You're upside down."

"Am not." Cas grunted.

"C'mon baby, spin around. Pillows are up here." He tugged at Cas' arm, smiling to himself when he grumbled, reorienting himself as Dean went around the room blowing out all the candles. He tossed the pillow that had been under his hips onto the floor to be washed and grabbed one of the others, climbing into bed and pulling the blankets up over Cas' naked form. He settled in next to him, sighing contently when Cas sleepily draped an arm over his waist and tugged him closer, mumbling incoherently and kissing his head. Dean closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the sound of rain and the gentle rise and fall of Cas' chest under his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke to Cas' warm weight against his back, his lips on Dean's shoulder. The dingy gray of a cloudy morning seeped into the room, the curtains billowing on the soft breeze flowing in through the open windows. Cas' arm was draped over his waist, thumb brushing across his ribs. He kissed Dean's shoulder again and tightened his hold. Dean leaned into the touch.

"He wakes." Cas teased, nosing along Dean's neck.

Dean stretched, pushing his ass back against Cas' morning wood, and put his hand over Cas'. "Mm, mornin' sweetheart." He laced his fingers with Cas', pulling their hands up and kissing Cas' knuckles.

Cas nipped his shoulder, pressing lazy kisses along the curve of his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Head feels fine, and sore in the best way everywhere else."

More kisses over the back of his neck, and he felt Cas grin against his skin. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm sure you are." Dean quipped, tilting his head down as Cas kissed the skin at his hairline. He squirmed his hips, Cas' attentions sending a rush of want through him. He reached back, combing his fingers through Cas' hair and humming when Cas' lower lip dragged up the shell of his ear.

"Roll over." Cas breathed, and Dean felt goosebumps rise on his skin at his tone.

Dean did as instructed, and blushed when Cas smiled affectionately at him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas murmured, cupping Dean's jaw and kissing him softly.

"Hey, Cas." Dean whispered the words against Cas' lips, going easily when Cas pulled him closer, pressing his hips to Cas'.

Cas kissed down Dean's neck and along the line of his shoulder. He slid his hand over Dean's hip and up his side, moving to his back and tracing down the dip of his spine. Dean shivered, and Cas grinned where he was nipping lazily at his neck, rolling his hips against Dean's. He palmed Dean's ass, bringing his hand up to suck two fingers in his mouth before going back and dipping them inside him, groaning quietly when he was met with little resistance.

Dean whimpered, resting his forehead against Cas' collarbone and moving against Cas, forward against his hips and back onto his fingers. He mouthed over Cas' neck, exhaling shaky breaths against the sensitive skin. He opened his eyes, leaning over Cas to grab the lube bottle still sitting on his nightstand. He pushed it into Cas' hand. "Please."

"Whatever my baby wants." Cas drawled, looking over Dean's shoulder to pour lube over his fingers and kissing the bolt of Dean's jaw. He teased his fingers at the rim, tracing Dean's lips with his tongue before pushing his fingers in and slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth at the same time, pumping his fingers slowly.

Breaking the kiss, Dean pulled back, pushing Cas onto his back and climbing over him. He grabbed a condom from the top drawer of Cas' bedside table, dropping it on the bed next to them. He settled down on top of Cas, kissing him slowly. After a few minutes of lazy making out, he sat up, ripping open the condom and rolling it over Cas' cock. He poured lube over Cas and ran his fist over it, spreading it evenly. Leaning down, he dropped a soft kiss to Cas' lips as he positioned him at his entrance. He met Cas' eyes, raising his eyebrows, and waited for Cas' nod before pushing back slowly, taking him inside.

Cas groaned, hands immediately dropping to Dean's hips, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. He kissed Dean deeply, whining small noises into his mouth when Dean rolled his hips back on him. Cas thrust up slightly and Dean hummed before planting his hands on Cas' chest and sitting up.

Dean rolled his hips, arching his back and moaning softly. He ran his hands over Cas' chest, toying with the bars in his nipples and grinning when Cas groaned. "You like it like this, angel?" He whimpered as Cas' grip tightened on his hips, blush high on his cheeks as he stared openmouthed up at Dean. "Slow and dirty, first thing in the morning?" Dean murmured, continuing to roll his hips slowly.

"I love it. You look so gorgeous, honey." Cas ran a hand reverently up Dean's stomach and chest. "All this, just for me." He bit his lip, fighting himself not to fuck up into the tight heat around him.

"All for you." Dean echoed, swiveling his hips and bracing himself with a hand on Cas' thigh. He let his head fall back, moaning.

"Fuck, you look amazing. Can I take a picture?"

Dean nodded, the motion of his hips never stopping. He ran a hand down his chest, stroking his cock a few times before leaning back on Cas' thighs again, rocking his hips slowly back and forth.

Cas grabbed for his phone on the nightstand, finally getting ahold of it and swiping up the quick-launch camera. He framed Dean up and shot, humming a pleased noise at the results. He dropped the phone by his hip, rubbing his hands up and down Dean's thighs, massaging the tense muscles. "You're so pretty, baby. Look so good like this. I'm so lucky."

Moaning, Dean arched his back and thrust his hips down a little harder. He started to speed up, but Cas stilled him with his hands on his hips.

"Shh, easy, baby. Go harder if you want, but keep it slow, hm? Build it up little by little. Gonna be so good." He guided Dean's hips into a slower rhythm, grinning when Dean looked down at him with lust-blown eyes. "Kiss me."

Dean smiled, leaning down and kissing Cas slow and deep, moaning into his mouth when Cas bent his knees, thrusting up to meet each of Dean's thrusts down. He sucked at Cas' tongue before breaking the kiss, dropping his forehead against Cas' cheek. "Fuck, this feels so good. I can really feel you like this."

Cas kissed his jaw, pushing him to sit back up and continuing to push his hips up with every grind down of Dean's hips. Cas' gaze wandered over him, the sheen of sweat building on his chest, the flush that started at his cheeks and ended around his sternum, the damp hair at his temples. "I love seeing you like this." Cas praised, sliding his hands to Dean's waist. "Coming apart on top of me. Can't wait to see you come like this." He purred, trailing his fingers over Dean's length, swirling one over the head and pulling his finger back, watching the precome stretch. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it off, grinning up at Dean.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean whined, thrusting down harder onto Cas. He leaned back, rolling his hips as he moved up and down Cas' dick. He shifted his angle just right, tensing and crying out as he forced Cas over his prostate.

"Keep that angle, baby. Make yourself come like that." Cas gripped his hips again, lifting him up and pulling him back down. "Come on, honey, you can do it."

Dean keened, letting Cas guide his movements as he rode him, every drag of Cas' cock over that spot pushing him closer to the edge. He focused on the feeling, on the electric jolt shooting up his spine every time, and felt the heat flaring in his gut. He moaned loud as Cas thrust his hips up harder. "Cas, I'm gonna come, don't stop, please, fuck, don't stop."

"You gonna come all over me, baby? From riding that tight hole on my cock like a fucking pro?" Cas goaded, pulling him down a little harder and shoving his hips up to meet him. He groaned when Dean started clenching around him as his orgasm neared. "Yeah, you are. Fuck, you're perfect, baby."

"Video." Dean gasped, back arching.

"What?"

"Record it. Wanna watch me fucking you like this." He whimpered, the fluid rolls of his hips stuttering. "Hurry, I'm close."

"Fuck, okay." Cas fumbled to pick his phone up, opening the camera and holding it up. "You sure?" He paused, his finger over the record button, waiting for Dean to nod shakily before dropping his head back. He hit the button. "Okay, recording. Look how fucking pretty you are, baby, moving like that. Gonna come on my dick like this, aren't you?" He hummed when Dean moaned enthusiastically, his back bowing and hips shoving down. "Tell me."

"I'm gonna come like this for you." He whined high in his throat, sweat rolling down his chest. "Fuck me, Castiel. Get me there, I'm so close."

Cas growled, bucking his hips up hard and trying to hold the phone steady. "Come for me, baby. It's gonna feel so good, slow buildup like that. You're so close, I know you are. I can see it. Let go, baby."

Dean whimpered, shoving his hips down harder, speeding up a little. "Cas, fuck. Oh god, Castiel, I'm gonna come. You're gonna make me come. I-" He moaned brokenly, his hips faltering. Cas thrust up again, tipping him over the edge. "Fuck, oh god, I'm coming, Cas, fuck!" Dean locked up, coming all over Cas' chest.

"There we go, oh fuck, baby." Cas slowed but kept moving his hips up, wringing the last drops out. He groaned when Dean grabbed the phone out of his hands, sitting up straight and pointing it down at him.

"Now it's your turn, angel." Dean panted, setting a brutal rhythm as he bounced on Cas' cock, only needing a minute before Cas was grabbing his hips and holding him down as he bucked up, emptying into the condom with a shout. "Mm, that's my boy." Dean purred, turning off the recording and leaning over to kiss Cas. "Fuck. You make me come so hard." He murmured, kissing at Cas' neck.

"Likewise." Cas mumbled as Dean pulled off of him and collapsed next to him. "Fuck." Cas parroted, drawing Dean into a deep kiss. "Good morning." He grinned.

"Mhm." Dean agreed, wincing when he stretched. He trailed his fingers through the come on Cas' stomach. "Hot shower then breakfast?"

"Only if you cook." Cas teased.

"I'm good with that."

"I want scrambled eggs." Cas rolled out of bed, dropping the condom in the trash.

"Eggs it is." Dean promised, following Cas into the bathroom to shower.

 

•♦•♦•

 

"You look like art." Cas commented casually from where he sat on top of the counter opposite the stove drinking his coffee.

Dean picked up the pan, scraping the eggs around as he turned to look at Cas with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Cas looked up from his phone, then turned it around and held it out so Dean could see. "I said you look like art."

Dean looked at the picture, and his eyebrows shot up. "Wow." He folded the eggs over once more before turning off the heat and setting the pan on a cool burner. "Let me see that." He took the phone from Cas, moving to stand next to him and leaning against his leg as he settled against the counter. "That's really me?"

"Mhm." Cas sighed dreamily, propping his head up on his bent arm, which was cushioned on Dean's shoulder. "God, look at you."

Dean eyed the picture with mild shock. It was from that morning, when Cas had asked to take a picture of Dean riding him. His hands were braced on Cas' thighs, his back bowed and his head tilted back. He was softly lit by the windows, whose curtains were billowed out with the morning breeze. Even the curve of his hard cock was somehow tasteful instead of lewd.

"Wow, Cas, you really know how to take a picture." Dean mumbled.

"Nah. Just a good subject." Cas kissed Dean's temple, reaching around to take the phone back. He nodded toward the stove when Dean turned to him. "Bacon is starting to burn." He took a slow drink of coffee.

"Shit." Dean crossed the small space quickly, grabbing the tongs and pulling the bacon out of the pan, letting it rest on top of the eggs. He shook his head slightly, turning off the burner and going to get cheese out of the fridge. "You want toast, babe?"

"Yes please. The multigrain wheat from the pantry."

Dean scoffed quietly. "Multigrain." He muttered as he bent over to pull it from the bottom shelf of the pantry.

"-ording. Look how fucking pretty you are, baby, moving like that. Gonna come on my dick like this, aren't you?"

Dean jerked up when he heard himself moan, cracking his head on the pantry shelf. "Fuck!" He covered the back of his hand with his head, spinning around to find Cas sliding off the counter, his phone now silent in his hand as he rushed over to where Dean was standing.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Jesus, Cas, warn a guy before you start up his sex tape in the middle of the kitchen." Dean groused, rubbing tentatively at the back of his head. "I don't need another concussion this week." He glanced at Cas, whose lower lip was caught between his teeth. "How, uh," Dean cleared his throat. "how do we look?"

Cas grinned. "So far, so good."

Dean held out his hand. "Let me see."

Slipping his phone in his pocket and shaking his head, Cas backed away. "Uh-uh. Not until after breakfast. I'm starving. Someone drained all my energy first thing this morning." Cas teased.

"Whatever, you hardly did any work!" Dean snarked, bending to grab the bread bag from the floor where it had fallen. He put two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed them down, then turned to Cas and beckoned him closer. He kissed Cas softly, wrapping his arms around him and leaning back against the counter. "What do you want to do today?" He asked when Cas pulled back. "Do you have to work?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I don't go in to the office very often. I work from home most of the time. I can do a couple things today, I should at least answer some emails. After that," He shrugged. "I didn't have anything planned. You have anything in mind?"

Dean and Cas both jumped when the toaster popped, and Dean rolled his eyes, pulling the bread out and putting two more pieces in. "I mean, I wasn't thinking anything specific. Maybe tonight we could watch Temple of Doom?"

"Well," Cas began, opening the plate cabinet and pulling out two plates as he thought, automatically handing them to Dean before moving to the silverware drawer. "what about the art museum?"

"The _art museum_." Dean leveled a flat look at Cas.

Cas pointed a fork at Dean. "Hey, have you ever been?"

"....No."

"Okay, so no judgements. It's free, it's close, and it's surprisingly large. Plus, there's an entire wing dedicated to modern art."

"Is that the place with the badminton birdies outside it?"

"The shuttlecocks, yes."

Dean snorted, turning to Cas and pausing halfway through shoveling eggs onto a plate. "...Shuttlecocks?"

Cas rolled his eyes, shoving a fork under the pile of eggs on the plate and taking it from Dean, grabbing his share of toast and settling against the counter as he waited for Dean to load his plate. "Yes, Dean, you man-child." He smirked at Dean's offended face. "Technically, the terms are interchangeable, but the ones at the Nelson are shuttlecocks. They're sculptures."

"I mean, I guess I've never been to an art museum. I know Sammy loves them." He followed Cas to the table, setting his plate down and returning to the kitchen to get the coffee pot and sugar bowl, topping off Cas' mug and setting the sugar bowl down before refilling his own coffee and returning the pot to the warmer. He dropped a kiss to the top of Cas' head as he passed by him again on his way back, sliding into his chair with a grin. "Okay, why not? A guy can always try something new, right?" He blushed when Cas smiled brightly at him over his coffee mug. He pointed his fork at him in warning. "But if I hate it, you can't be mad."

Cas rolled his eyes again, exhaling through his nose before taking a sip of coffee. "Yes dear." He mumbled sarcastically.

 

•♦•♦•

 

They got ready relatively quickly after breakfast, pausing only when Dean walked downstairs and Cas shoved him against the wall in the hallway, toying with the buttons of Dean's olive green henley and kissing his neck.

"You look so good in this shirt." Cas nipped gently at Dean's throat. "You're going to drive me crazy all day." He growled, sliding his hands under the hem and up Dean's stomach and chest, thumbing briefly over his nipples and smirking when Dean groaned softly. He pulled back, kissing Dean lightly, his lips lingering against Dean's mouth. "You're so sexy." He stepped back, hooking a finger in the hem of Dean's shirt as he removed his hands. "You ready?"

Dean exhaled heavily. "Jesus, Cas." He adjusted his now half hard dick in his jeans, closing his eyes at the contact. "We're driving, right?" He grumbled, tugging the legs of his jeans down to give himself more room and glaring at Cas when he snorted. "Entirely your fault." He sighed, rolling his shoulders and running his hands through his hair to tame it a bit. "Yeah, I'm ready." He grabbed Cas' ass when he passed, leaning against the wall as he shoved his shoes on.

The drive was short, Cas relinquishing iPod control to Dean again, and they'd barely gotten through two songs when Cas turned into a parking garage. They found a spot easily and climbed the stairs to the museum grounds, Cas watching Dean's face as he took it in. He nudged Dean and nodded behind them to their left, where one of the shuttlecock sculptures stood. Dean's eyebrows shot up, and he took a few steps up the path that ran next to it.

"They're bigger than I thought." He stared up at it, then turned back to Cas with a sheepish shrug. "Okay, it's kind of cool."

Cas grinned, reaching out for his hand and guiding him towards the main building, dropping his hand to climb the stairs. They walked between the pillars and Dean stepped in front of Dean to hold the door with a wink.

Dean's eyes widened when they entered, the large black marble columns pulling his eyes up to the large skylight in the ceiling. Cas smiled softly watching him, and moved to get a map. He unfolded it and stepped close to Dean, holding it out and leaning against him.

"Where would you like to start?"

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean loved watching Cas look at art. He walked slowly, browsing the pieces until he found one he was drawn to. He'd read the placard, sometimes moving very close to the piece to take in the finer details. Dean stayed close enough to watch him, but not so close as to distract him. They talked a little about pieces that they liked, occasionally joking and laughing quietly. Dean sent a few pictures to Sam of pieces he thought he'd like.

**> >Sam: You....Are you at an art museum?**

**> >Dean: Yep.**

**> >Sam: ......Voluntarily?**

**> >Dean: ....yeah.**

**> >Sam: Wow.**

**> >Dean: Shut up, Sammy.**

Dean went to shove his phone back in his pocket when he spotted Cas studying a painting further down the wall. He had his hands in his pockets, a soft smile on his face. _God, he's so beautiful. You really lucked out with whatever this is, Winchester._ Dean pulled up his camera and took a picture before cramming his phone back in his pocket and walking to stand behind Cas, dropping a kiss to the back of his shoulder. Cas jumped, and Dean put a soothing hand on his arm. "Just me." He rubbed his thumb over Cas' skin. "Find something you like?"

Cas nodded, shifting his weight slightly to lean into Dean's chest. "Yes. I just like the colors on this one. It makes me feel, I don't know, warm. I like it."

"It's nice." Dean agreed, kissing the side of Cas' head and stepping away. "You looked happy looking at it."

"Did I?" Cas turned to follow Dean as he ambled out of the gallery.

Dean nodded, putting his hand on the small of Cas' back as he stepped behind him to get out of the way of a woman with a stroller, nodding again as she smiled cautiously in thanks.

"And how do I look now?" Cas asked, turning to face Dean in the now-empty hallway, his eyes soft.

"Perfect, as usual." Dean teased gently, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Cas' lips.

"Flatterer." Cas mumbled, hooking a finger in the hem of Dean's shirt and tugging, looking up at Dean and cocking an eyebrow. He dropped his hand, continuing down the hall to the next gallery.

 

•♦•♦•

 

After wandering around the museum some more, Cas found a gallery full of teapots and silverware. He moved slowly, reading each placard carefully and studying the intricate etchings in the silver. Dean trailed after him for a while, but grew antsy shortly. He put a hand on Cas' hip to get his attention, kissing Cas' cheek.

"You mind if I wander a bit? This isn't really my thing."

Cas straightened, looking at Dean. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, no I'm actually enjoying myself. I'd just rather look at paintings and sculptures. But-" He continued, holding up a hand when Cas opened his mouth. "I can tell this is something you're interested in, and I don't want to take that from you. I'll just wander a little and come back and find you?" He brushed Cas' hair back off his forehead as he spoke, smiling gently down at him.

"Thank you. I don't know why I find these things so interesting, but." He shrugged. "Go ahead and wander, we'll track each other down." He smiled and kissed Dean lightly.

"Thanks, babe." Dean watched Cas as he turned back to the case he was in front of, watched his eyes scanning over the pieces until he found the one he'd left off on, tilting his head as he studied it. Dean smiled to himself, a rush of affection filling his chest. He wandered out of the gallery, walking aimlessly for a while and stopping occasionally to take a closer look at a piece.

When Cas found him half an hour later, he was standing completely still, his hands in his pockets, staring intently at a painting of a mother and her child. He jumped when Cas touched his shoulder gently, but didn't turn, just shifted his weight into the touch, swallowing thickly.

"...You okay, honey?" Cas asked in a concerned voice.

Dean swallowed again, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly before turning his head towards Cas. "Hey Cas. What'd you say?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, eyes scanning Dean's face. He let his hand trail down Dean's arm to his hand, hooking Dean's pinky with his index finger. "I asked if you were okay." He glanced up at the painting, a blonde toddler sitting on his mother's lap and caressing her face, then looked back at Dean. "This one touch you?"

Nodding, Dean turned back to the painting, lacing his fingers with Cas'. "I....yeah. I've been standing here for a while, I think. I never really understood people that said art made them feel something, you know? I thought it was just cool or nice to look at. Music, I've had music hit me right in the heart. But art, this is a first."

"There's always a first. I think the mine was a print of 'The Old Guitarist' by Picasso I saw when I was a teenager. I was overcome with such a feeling of melancholy..." He shook his head minutely, looking back at Dean, who was still staring at the painting. He squeezed Dean's hand, giving him a small smile when Dean looked at him again. "You alright?" He nodded slightly when Dean murmured a soft 'yeah' at him. "It looks like it's on loan from the museum in Wichita, do you want to take a picture of it to show Sam?"

"Hm? Oh, um, no." He cleared his throat again, seeming to come back to himself and turned more towards Cas, leaning into him. "I think it's probably better if I don't. I'd like to get the information, though." He pulled out his phone, stepping closer to the painting and taking a photo of the placard, his eyes roving over the painting from close up as he returned his phone to his pocket. He backed away from it, relaxing when he reached Cas and took his hand again. "I think I'm good now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. Thanks, babe." He kissed Cas' cheek as they left the wing, wandering back towards the doors. They stopped to peruse the gift shop, where Dean bought Sam a shuttlecock coffee mug. Dean twined their fingers together again as they left, eyeing the modern art wing from across the water feature. "We'll have to check that out next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Cas stopped walking, turning to Dean and smiling. "You'd come again?"

"Yes Cas, I actually enjoyed myself. There's a lot of cool shit in there, and-" He was cut off when Cas pressed their lips together. When they broke apart, Dean grinned wide at Cas. His gaze shifted over Cas' shoulder to the shuttlecock sculpture behind them. "Hey, let's take a picture. You can add it to the scrapbook: Dean's first museum trip." He teased, and Cas rolled his eyes good naturedly.

They took a few photos in front of the shuttlecock before descending the stairs to the parking garage and making the short trip home, Dean's arm draped over the back of the seat as he toyed with Cas' hair. He fired off his favorite photo to Sam, smiling to himself at Cas' face all scrunched up in a happy smile.

**> >Sam: I can't believe he got you to go to an art museum. And that you actually look happy about it.**

**> >Dean: I wasn't happy about it at first, but I think I kinda get it.**

 

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Cas asked as he turned onto his street.

"I dunno, what sounds good?"

"Honestly? I kind of just want soup and sandwiches?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Oh, god yes."

Dean laughed, nodding. "Alright. Turn this thing around, let's go to the store."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen a picture of the Nelson-Atkins museum of art, do a quick Google search. There are four shuttlecock statues on the grounds, and they're actually really cool up close. If you're ever in KC, the museum is a cool stop if you have a day to kill. Add the word 'foyer' to your image search and see the entry described here, which gives me pause every single time I visit.
> 
> The painting that caught Dean's eye was 'Emmie and her child' by Mary Cassatt. It's normally on display in Wichita, but for the story I loaned it to the Nelson.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are we looking at rabbit food, Cas?"

"I want apples."

Dean nodded, pursing his lips and drumming his hands absently on the handle of the cart as he waited for Cas to choose his apples. A cute redhead walked by, looking him over and smiling as she passed. Dean nodded at her, jumping slightly when Cas slipped his arms around him to deposit the apples in the cart and kissing the back of his shoulder. Dean smiled softly, looking back over his shoulder at Cas' dark eyes, then glanced back at the redhead, who shrugged and nodded understandingly as she walked away. Cas stepped to the side, watching her retreat.

"She thought you were hot."

"Cas, you gave me that same look at the ballgame on Friday."

"That's because I thought you were hot." Cas smirked, looking mildly up at Dean.

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas' waist, shifting to push the cart forward as he started walking again. "You jealous, angel?"

"No." Cas scowled.

"I'm not gonna lie, she was cute." Dean began, tightening his hand tighter around Cas' waist when he shifted to step away. "But not my type. I prefer brunettes with blue eyes." He leaned in and gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do we have everything? I'm ready to go home and watch Harrison Ford."

"Not quite, I need eggs for the crust." Cas smiled, pulling away from Dean and walking a few steps ahead of him.

"The crust?"

"The pie crust."

Dean stopped, reaching out and grabbing Cas' arm to spin him around. "The what crust?"

Cas looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. "The pie crust?"

"You're making pie?"

"I've been craving apple pie, Dean, what's the big-" Cas' words were cut off as Dean grabbed his face and kissed him hard in the middle of the aisle. "Wow, okay." Cas breathed when they parted.

Dean grinned, still holding his face and kissing him between words. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "Pie." Kiss. "Let's get your eggs and get out of here."

Cas nodded, dumbstruck as Dean pulled him along to the egg case. "I need to make pie more often."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean was put in charge of making their sandwiches and heating their soup while Cas busied himself with his pie. He had to repeatedly shove Dean out of the way, or concede to his small attacks of affection. They sat down to eat while Cas' apples cooked down, and Dean stretched his legs out, propping his socked feet in Cas' lap with a grin. Cas rolled his eyes, but rested his hand on Dean's ankle while they ate.

"So, you're happy that I like to cook, but you have a recipe for apple pie memorized?" Dean asked, dunking his sandwich in his soup before taking a bite.

Cas shrugged. "The first Thanksgiving after Anna, Gabe, and I moved to KC, I thought it would be nice if I brought pie. We all tried to make a couple things, Anna did the turkey and the green beans, Gabe did the sweet potatoes and stuffing, and I had already been charged with doing the potatoes and a small ham, but I thought it would be a nice surprise, since dessert was always Gabe's favorite part of any holiday." He took a small bite of sandwich, talking around it. "I found a recipe in an old cookbook, and made two, since I figured Gabriel would try to hoard one to himself. He did, and every holiday after that, he's requested I make pie. I memorized it after the third holiday."

"If it's approved by Gabe's sweet tooth it must be good."

Cas nodded, taking a swig of his beer. "It's pretty fucking good."

Grinning, Dean nodded. "I can't wait." He averted his eyes, wiping his hands off and stacking his bowl on top of his plate. "I might have to keep you around, Cas."

"Dean, you're staying in my house. I'm keeping you around." Cas teased, laughing.

Dean looked up at Cas, smirking and nodding slightly. "Yeah, I guess that's right." He nudged Cas with a foot. "Don't see you kicking me out, though."

Cas studied Dean with a soft smile quirking the corner of his mouth. "No, you don't. I like having you here." He cleared his throat, patting Dean's foot so he could get up. He waited until Dean dropped his feet and then stood, collecting their plates and taking them to the sink. Walking over to the stove, he checked the apples, prodding gently at them with a wooden spoon. He turned around when Dean's hand ran down his arm, wrapping his arms around Dean and leaning into his warmth when he reciprocated. Cas sighed, burying his face in Dean's chest. He mumbled something, and Dean furrowed his eyebrows, sliding his hands down to Cas' waist and pushing him back.

"What'd you say?"

Sighing, Cas glanced up at Dean before turning in his hold and pulling the apples off the heat. "I said it'll be weird when you leave."

Dean pulled Cas back against his chest and kissed his shoulder, resting his chin there after. "It's gonna be weird going back to Lawrence. Going back to my empty apartment." He tightened his arms around Cas, exhaling heavily and leaning his head against his. "I like it here, with you."

"You're always welcome here, Dean." Cas said softly, turning his head a fraction towards Dean. "Any time, and for any length of time."

Tensing briefly, Dean tried to will himself to relax. _He doesn't mean that._ He dropped his arms and dropped another kiss to Cas' shoulder, so as not to arouse suspicion. He laughed stiffly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Cas." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, backing up to lean against the counter and crossing his arms.

Cas turned to him, frowning and cocking his head at him. "You think I don't mean that."

Dean's eyes flicked up to meet Cas' for a moment before dropping down again.

"I'm not in the habit of saying things I do not mean to people that I care about, Dean."

"You care about me?"

Cas threw his hands up in exasperation, stepping closer to Dean and tugging his hands away from his chest. He tilted Dean's head up and kissed him lightly, looking at him with an amused expression that made Dean furrow his eyebrows. "Dean, we literally argued about this two days ago. Almost lost our chance over it." His face softened, and he cradled Dean's face in his hands. He brought his head down, kissing his lower lip before placing a soft kiss on Dean's mouth, his lips parted.

Sighing into the kiss, Dean tentatively touched his tongue against Cas' lips. His hands came up to Cas' hips when he made a small noise and slid his tongue against Dean's, keeping the kiss slow, but still ending with both men panting slightly against the other's mouth. "Cas, I..." Dean trailed off, smoothing his hands up Cas' back and staring at him with a look like wonder on his face.

"I'm just going to say this, and then I'm going to finish making our pie. You don't have to respond, you can think, I won't bug you about it. Just, don't leave?" Cas requested.

Dean paled. _What the fuck?_ He nodded, suddenly tense again and dropped his hands back to Cas' hips, fiddling anxiously with his belt loops.

"I like you very much, and could see that progressing quickly into," He paused, seeming to sense Dean's panic. "more, if you lived here." He glanced up at Dean, a nervous smile on his face. "And, if I'm being truthful, that thought doesn't scare me as much as it should. I love having you here. Making meals together, falling asleep listening to your heartbeat, introducing each other to new things." He pulled one of Dean's hands off his hip and laced their fingers together, bringing their hands up to kiss Dean's knuckles. "Fuck, just touching you, being near you, it's exhilarating. I'm going to be upset when you leave. Because I don't want you to leave, unless it's to pack up your things and bring them all here, and just-" He sighed, then swallowed thickly, pointedly avoiding Dean's wide-eyed gaze. "Just, be with me."

Dean's soft almost-sob was muffled against Cas' mouth as he kissed him, pulling Cas closer until they molded together. Cas melted into the kiss and Dean slid an arm around his waist, holding him tight as his free hand carded through Cas' hair. He pressed kiss after kiss to Cas' mouth, then hugged him close, burying his face in Cas' neck and closing his eyes tight. "Me too, Cas." He breathed the words against Cas' skin.

Cas huffed out a shaky laugh, kissing Dean's neck and squeezing him briefly before pulling back, giving Dean a small kiss and brushing his thumb across his cheek. He smiled warmly at Dean and kissed him once more before stepping back. "Pie?"

"Okay, yeah." Dean cleared his throat, trying to blink away the dazed look he felt on his face. He stared at Cas, a smile slowly pulling at the corners of his mouth as a blush flared on Cas' cheeks. "Um, do you want help?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"You want another beer?"

"Please."

Dean grinned at him, pulling two beers from the fridge and twisting off the caps, then stepping close to Cas to hand his over and leaning in to kiss the side of his head. He hung out in the kitchen, watching as Cas worked on the crust, his hands covered in flour. "What are those?" He asked when Cas pulled a small jar of small ceramic balls out of a cabinet.

"Pie weights. Helps keep the bottom crust from bubbling when you pre-bake it, so it's flat." He poured them in carefully and smoothed them into an even layer before sliding the crust into the oven. "We have half an hour." He smiled coyly at Dean as he pushed the start button on the timer.

They ended up pressed against each other against the counter, trading deep, needy kisses and steady, unrushed hand jobs, coming within moments of each other with their foreheads pressed together. The timer beeped as they cleaned each other up.

Dean couldn't resist reaching over and dipping his fingers in the filling as Cas eased it into the cooled crust. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, sucking the sweet filling from his fingers and opening his eyes to see Cas staring at him open mouthed, holding a rolling pin with the top crust rolled around it. Dean stole another taste, and that seemed to shock Cas into action, carefully unrolling the crust over the pie. Dean helped him press the edges into place, and stood out of reach while Cas slid it into the oven. Once the oven was closed, Dean pulled Cas close, brushing some flour from his cheek and kissing him gently. "Temple of Doom?"

"I'll have to leave occasionally to check on the pie, but-"

"Nope, you don't just walk out on Indy, Cas." Dean teased, catching Cas' lips in a quick kiss. "We'll watch it after, while we eat pie."

Cas nodded, taking Dean's hand and walking toward the living room, dropping down on the couch and reaching for a remote that turned everything on, navigating to Netflix. "Episode of Firefly?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure, been meaning to watch it. Sammy loves it."

"You've never seen it?" Cas grinned when Dean shook his head. "Okay, we'll start there. The first episode is an hour and a half, and give it some time to warm up, trust me. I've seen it enough times that I don't mind leaving to check on the pie."

"Alright, let's do this."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean sat with his chin in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees, his eyes wide as he watched the episode unfold on the screen, occasionally making comments here and there to Cas, or grinning at him when he slipped and said a line along with the show.

Cas came and went periodically throughout the episode, sometimes leaning on the back of the couch during an exciting part before returning to the kitchen to finish the pie. Near the end of the episode, Cas finally collapsed with a heavy sigh on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and leaning into Dean's side. "Pie's cooling."

"Awesome." Dean grinned, his eyes still on the screen, but he shifted to wrap his arm around Cas' shoulders and pull him closer, kissing the side of his head.

Smirking, Cas watched him for a moment before tilting his head up to place a soft kiss against his jaw and settling back against him, watching the last of the episode and humming along with the song as the credits rolled.

"Dude, that was awesome. I totally get why Sammy wanted me to watch it. Can we watch another one?" He turned to Cas, pushing some errant strands of hair off his forehead and kissing his temple. "After we get pie."

Cas smiled, nodding. He leaned his head against Dean's shoulder again, laying his hand on Dean's arm and rubbing his thumb over the skin there.

"You okay, angel?" Dean murmured, tipping his head to rest against Cas’.

"Yeah. Just, I like this." Cas sighed, nuzzling his head against Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded, turning to press kisses into Cas' hair. "Me too, baby."

They sat there for a moment in the quiet, before Cas sighed softly and straightened up. He kissed Dean's shoulder and met his eyes. "Pie?" He smiled when Dean grinned excitedly. "C'mon then."

Cas climbed off the couch, holding his hand out to help Dean up. He led the way to the kitchen, where he'd already pulled plates and forks out, and had the knife out to cut the pie. He picked up the knife and cut into the crust, setting it aside when he'd cut it into relatively even pieces. He grabbed the pie server, raising an eyebrow at Dean's scoff as he plated a piece of pie perfectly.

"I can't believe you made pie. From scratch. From memory." Dean babbled as Cas handed him his plate. "Wait, wait I gotta brag to Sam." He set his plate down on the counter and pulled out his phone, rotating the plate just so until he had the perfect shot.

 

**> >Dean: [attachment: 1 image]**

**> >Dean: He made pie. PIE, SAMMY.**

**> >Dean: From scratch. From MEMORY.**

**> >Sam: Wow, you guys really are perfect for each other.**

Dean blushed, cramming his phone back in his pocket and picking up his plate to find Cas smiling affectionately at him, as he handed over a fork. "What?" He asked cautiously, taking the fork and looking at Cas suspiciously when he shook his head with a smirk, turning towards the living room with his own plate. "I hope you know the only reason I'm not tackling you and making you tell me is I don't want to endanger the pie." Dean whined petulantly as he trailed behind Cas back to the couch. He fought back a smile when he heard Cas snort.

"I know, dear." Cas teased as he waited for Dean to sit down before stepping up on the couch cushion and gracefully folding his legs to sit cross legged. He raised his eyebrows when he caught Dean staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just cute." Dean mumbled, averting his eyes back to his plate. He picked up his fork, cutting into the pie and shoving a bite into his mouth, moaning around his fork. "Holy fuck, Cas." He groaned around his mouthful of pie, his eyes fluttering closed.

"That good?" Cas smirked, watching Dean with an amused expression as he took a small bite of pie.

"God yes." Dean nodded as he took another bite, eyes closing while he hummed appreciatively. "This might be the best pie I've had in my adult life." He swallowed, licking his lips before clarifying. "No pie beats mom's, sorry babe."

Cas nodded. "As it should be." He smiled as Dean shoveled another bite into his mouth. "I'm glad you like it, Dean." He picked up the remote and started the next episode of Firefly, finishing off his pie and taking Dean's licked-clean plate, stacking them on the coffee table. "Get comfortable."

"Bossy." Dean mumbled, but he slid down in his seat, tucking the leg closest to Cas under him and stretching the other out, resting on the coffee table. He shifted a little more before sighing.

"You like it when I'm bossy." Cas quipped as he moved in, grabbing a pillow from the other side of the couch and putting it against Dean's hip. He curled on his side with his head on the pillow, smiling softly when Dean's arm dropped down to rest comfortably against his side.

"Only in bed." Dean teased, digging his fingers into Cas' side and grinning when he squirmed with a small noise.

"No tickling during Firefly." Cas chastised.

"Yes sir."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Two episodes later, Cas turned off the tv and sat up, stretching his arms over his head and grunting when his spine popped.

Dean waited until he lowered his arms to push him sideways on the couch, covering Cas' body with his own and holding himself up just enough to let Cas get turned onto his back. He nosed along Cas' jaw.

"Hello there." Cas smirked, bending one of his legs to let Dean slot between them.

"Hi." Dean murmured into the skin of Cas' neck as he pressed small kisses along it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Cas teased, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders, one hand tracing up his spine to the nape of his neck and back down.

Dean shook his head. "No." He breathed, sucking at Cas' earlobe.

Cas hummed, sliding a hand down and under the hem of Dean's shirt, rucking it up his back as he moved his hand back up his spine. "No?" He nuzzled his head against Dean's, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just browsing." Dean mumbled, pulling his head back with a grin when Cas barked out a surprised laugh.

"You're a fucking dork." Cas giggled, tilting his head up to kiss the corner of Dean's smiling mouth.

Dean propped up on his elbows, staring fondly down at Cas. "You're somethin' else, Cas." He leaned in when Cas opened his mouth to question or argue, pressing their lips together and cutting him off with a deep kiss. Cupping his hand around the side of Cas' neck, he rocked his hips down as he slid his tongue against Cas' with a soft moan. He nipped Cas' lip when they parted, smiling against his mouth. He dropped one more kiss to Cas' lips before pushing up and climbing off the couch. "Bed?"

Cas nodded, sighing before sitting up. "Yeah, let me put the pie away." He stood, leaning in to kiss Dean softly before wandering into the kitchen. "I'll meet you upstairs."

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dean was sitting against the headboard in his underwear, flipping through the pictures he and Cas had taken during their time together. He smiled softly, setting one as Cas' contact image. He looked up over his phone as Cas came in, stripping down to his boxer briefs as he made his way to the bed. Dean raised his eyebrows, locking his phone and setting it on the nightstand as Cas crawled up the bed, sliding his hands up Dean's legs and settling on his knees between them. Dean quirked a small smile, reaching up with one hand to cup Cas' jaw while running the other hand along Cas' waist. He huffed out a surprised breath when Cas wrapped his arms under Dean's knees, curling his hands around his thighs and pulling him down the bed onto his back. Dean slid his hand up Cas' thigh, rocking his hips up as Cas draped himself over Dean, leaning in to kiss him slowly.

"You look perfect, half naked in my bed." Cas groaned between kisses, grinding down against Dean's hips. He bit Dean's lower lip, tugging it out until Dean hissed and arched up. "Look like you belong here."

Dean whined softly, sliding his hand back to grab Cas' ass and pull him against him. "I do belong here." He licked his way into Cas' mouth with slow swipes of his tongue.

"Belong with me." Cas mumbled, his lips moving against Dean's.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean nodded, pulling back enough to meet Cas' eyes. He combed his fingers through Cas' hair, sliding his hand down to cup Cas' cheek, smiling gently when Cas turned his head and kissed his palm. "Yeah, I belong with you."

Cas dropped down, kissing him deeply and rocking slowly against him. He reached back, hitching one of Dean's legs around his hip. He broke the kiss, trailing kisses across Dean's jaw and down his neck, dragging his teeth along his clavicle. He slid a hand under Dean, fingers splayed out across the small of his back, pulling him up into every downward roll of his hips.

Dean hummed, running his hands up Cas' arms and across his shoulders. He closed his eyes, licking his lips and tilting his head, breathing out a small noise when Cas sucked a mark into his chest. He slipped his fingers into dark hair, scratching gently and grinning when Cas purred against his skin. "C'mere." Dean tugged gently on Cas' hair, guiding him back to his lips and kissing him slowly.

"I want you to fuck me." Cas breathed, palming Dean's ass.

"Mhmm...wait," Dean pushed Cas back just enough to break their kiss. "What?"

"I said I want you to fuck me." Cas repeated.

Dean pushed up on his elbows, studying Cas' face. "You want me to top?"

"Yes?" Cas sat back on his heels, his eyebrows knitting together. "Is that a problem?"

Laughing, Dean ran a hand over his face, before shoving Cas backwards onto his back and climbing over him. "Fuck no." He groaned, biting Cas' jaw and rocking hard down against him. "I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"Good." Cas hummed, arching underneath Dean. "I've been thinking about how good you'd feel."

Dean growled, nipping harshly at Cas' neck. "Yeah? Been thinking about my cock, angel?" He punctuated the question with a dirty grind against Cas.

"Yeah." Cas nodded, grabbing at Dean's shoulder. "You've got such a nice dick." He dragged his lips along Dean's jaw.

"Go start the shower. I'll be right in." Dean kissed Cas again and pushed off of him, rolling off the bed and pulling open the nightstand. Dean heard the water start up, and grinned. He pulled out a condom and tugged open the drawer beneath it to pick lube, and after hesitating for a moment, grabbed the little vibe he'd eyed the day before. He crossed into the bathroom, smiling when he saw Cas sitting on the counter waiting for him, scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he heard Dean walk in.

"Music?" He asked, biting his lip and looking shyly at Dean.

Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek, lips lingering. "Not too loud. I want to hear you."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Cas teased, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" Dean grinned, nipping at Cas' lower lip. "Pick something and get in. Start washing."

Cas quirked an eyebrow at Dean but gave him another quick kiss before going back to his phone and making a choice, music filling the bathroom. He dropped his boxer briefs, trailing his fingers over the underside of his cock as he backed into the shower, winking at Dean. He moaned softly, closing his eyes as he stepped under the water, his head tipping forward as it sluiced down his back.

Dean dropped his things on the counter, leaning back against it and palming his cock through his underwear as he watched Cas.

After a moment just standing under the water, Cas bent and picked up a bottle of body wash, squeezing some into his hand and running it over his body. His other hand joined after setting the bottle down again, and he tipped his head, watching Dean through the steam as he ran soapy hands over his body, cleaning himself thoroughly. He ran a hand over his ass and between his cheeks, moaning just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Little shit." Dean muttered to himself. He dropped his underwear before picking up his things and entering the shower, dropping the pile on the bench at the other end. He grabbed Cas' shoulder and spun him around, kissing him hard and shoving him back under the water. "Rinse." He growled against his mouth, his hands running over Cas' body to help wash the soap from his skin. He teased his fingers along Cas' crack, grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks, allowing the water to run right over his hole. He pulled back, pressing another small kiss to Cas' lips. "Ready, sweetheart?"

Cas nodded, looking up at Dean with dark eyes. He slid his hands over Dean's hips and up his waist. "Yes."

Dean smiled. "All fours." He nodded toward the shower floor, biting his lip as he watched Cas sink to his knees in front of him, before twisting to the side and putting his hands on the floor. "Good." Dean murmured, leaning over to run his fingers along the dip of Cas' spine. He dropped down behind him, running his hands over Cas' ass. He bent over him, kissing his lower back. "So gorgeous, Cas." Dean mumbled against his skin, just loud enough to hear over the water and the music. He slid his hands down over Cas' ass, continuing down his thighs. He tugged them a little further apart, smirking to himself when Cas made a small noise of surprise.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas." Dean soothed, running a hand up his spine and back down. He palmed Cas' ass, spreading him open, and leaned over, licking a broad stripe from his perineum to the cleft of his ass.

"Fuck!" Cas shouted, dropping to his elbows.

Dean grinned, settling on his knees behind Cas and lapping insistently at his hole. He pointed his tongue, circling it lightly, then dropped down and traced the seam of Cas' balls, licking slowly back up and pulling away just short of his hole. He glanced up at the back of Cas' head when he heard him whine, and smiled to himself. He nipped at one of Cas' cheeks. "Okay, angel?"

Cas nodded quickly, shifting his weight back towards Dean.

"Gonna need words, baby." Dean teased, sucking a finger into his mouth and rubbing gently over Cas' hole.

"Fuck, god, yes." Cas pushed up on his hands again, looking back at Dean. "Please."

Dean ran a hand over his dick, then spread Cas again and buried his face between his cheeks, flicking his tongue against Cas' hole, then pointing it and pushing against the ring of muscle. He raised a hand, gently rolling Cas' balls, closing his eyes when he heard Cas moan, shifting back as he dropped down to his elbows again. Dean teased a finger against his hole, humming a pleased sound when Cas relaxed enough for him to push in to the first knuckle. He leaned in, licking around his finger and groaning against the sensitive skin as he pushed his finger deeper.

Cas pushed back against him, arching slightly. "Dean, fuck, that feels so good. More."

"Patience." Dean bit Cas' ass, pumping his finger slowly in and out of Cas. He pressed his thumb to the space behind his balls, biting his lip as Cas rocked back. "You like that?" Dean growled, leaning in to tease his tongue around Cas' hole again before pulling back completely, reaching back to the bench to grab the lube. He spread Cas open with one hand, drizzling some over Cas' hole, setting it down next to his knees as he rubbed his fingers over it. He pressed his finger back in, groaning quietly when it slipped in easily. He eased another finger in next to it, eyes flicking up when Cas dropped his head down against the floor. "You okay?" Dean smoothed his hand over Cas' ass as he pumped and scissored his fingers.

"Fuck yes." Cas moaned, pushing back on Dean's fingers, building an easy rhythm.

Dean snorted, adding more lube and pushing in a third finger when he thought Cas was ready. "You look so hot like this, baby. Ass up with my fingers buried in you. Rocking back on them." He kissed Cas' tailbone. "If I'd known you'd be such a slut for it I would have asked to fuck you earlier."

"You didn't ask at all." Cas snarked, face pink when he glanced back at Dean with a smirk that fell off his face as soon as Dean rubbed over his prostate. "Fuck fuck fuck, Dean." Cas whined, bowing his back and shoving back against Dean. "Please, I need you."

"I know, baby." Dean purred, continuing to tease over Cas' prostate. He spread his fingers, stretching Cas more. "Think you're ready for my cock?"

"Fuck, yes please."

Dean pulled his fingers free, watching Cas' hole flutter at the loss. He smacked Cas' ass before standing and moving in front of Cas. He pumped his dick slowly, looking down at Cas' flushed face.

Cas sat up on his knees, shuffling closer and sticking his tongue out, closing his eyes with a soft groan and sucking gently when Dean pressed the head against his tongue. He opened his eyes, blinking up at Dean, his dark eyelashes clumped with water, his eyes lust-blown. He teased his tongue against the slit and Dean pulled back.

"Stand up." He offered his hand to help Cas up, pulling him in and kissing him lightly. He picked up the lube and moved back to the bench, ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it on, pouring lube over it and stroking a few times. "C'mere." Dean reached up, tilting one of the showerheads in his direction. He picked up the vibe, wrapping it in a washcloth and setting it on top of the shampoo and body wash.

"Think you can give as good as you get?" Cas teased, pressing against Dean's side and nipping at his shoulder.

Dean growled, kissing him hard before spinning him around to face the wall. He teased his fingers at Cas' hole again, pressing a hand to his shoulders and pushing gently until Cas put his hands on the wall and bent slightly. "God you're fucking beautiful. You ready, Cas?" Dean teased the head of his dick against Cas.

"God yes."

Leaning in to plant a kiss on Cas' shoulder, Dean pushed forward slowly, groaning low when the head slipped past Cas' rim. He slid his hands over Cas' body as he pressed in, fighting the instinct to close his eyes as he was surrounded by tight heat. After what seemed like years, he pressed his hips to Cas' ass. He leaned his head against Cas', breathing heavily. "Jesus Christ, Cas, you feel incredible." He rested his hand against Cas' stomach, kissing the back of his neck as they both adjusted.

"Fuck, you feel even bigger than you look." Cas huffed a breathless laugh. "And you look fucking huge."

Dean laughed, nipping at Cas' neck. He pulled back a little, pushing back in, and both men groaned. "Fuck, I feel like this is my first time all over again." He repeated the action, pulling back further each time, until only the head was inside. He shoved back in in one smooth motion, wincing when Cas' head dropped against the wall.

"Fuck!"

"Jesus, Cas, are you okay?" Dean reached up, grabbing Cas' jaw and turning his head to look at his forehead.

"My head is fine, Dean. But if you don't fuck me, I might actually die."

Dean grinned, tilting his head to kiss him gently, thrusting in hard with his lips still pressed to Cas', swallowing the moan he expelled. He broke the kiss, eyes searching Cas' face as he pulled out and thrust forward again, watching Cas' eyes flutter closed. "Feel good?" He released Cas' jaw, smirking when Cas nodded wordlessly. "Fuck you're gorgeous." Dean groaned, setting a steady rhythm, hands tight on Cas' hips, pulling him back onto his cock. "Feel so fucking good, baby."

Cas braced himself on the wall, arching his back and pushing back against Dean. He cried out on a particularly harsh thrust, and found his voice. "Love your fucking cock. Fuck me, come on."

"Who knew you'd be such a slut for my cock, angel?" Dean growled, shoving at Cas' shoulders and bending him over more as he slammed into him. He reached over, grabbing the washcloth he'd wrapped the vibrator in, and dug it out. He turned it on, leaning back a bit to tease it against Cas' rim.

"Holy fuck!" Cas shouted, straightening a bit and arching his back hard. "You kinky fuck, you stole that from my drawer!"

Dean moaned as he pushed the vibe against Cas, closing his eyes at the feeling of vibrations over his dick. He traced the dip of Cas' spine with his tongue as he straightened, smirking when Cas groaned. "You like it?"

"I fucking love it. Don't stop." Cas snapped, fucking back on Dean's dick.

"That's what I thought." Dean purred against Cas' ear, dragging his teeth along the shell. He pulled the vibe away from Cas' hole, ignoring Cas' whine. He pressed flush against Cas' back, bucking deep into him. He reached around, dragging the vibrator up Cas' leaking length.

Cas groaned, arching his back and dropping his head on Dean's shoulder. "Oh, you fucking tease."

Dean smirked, kissing Cas' jaw and teasing the vibrator just under the head, barely touching. "You want me to stop?" Dean murmured, fucking into him slow and deep.

"No." Cas breathed, shaking his head minutely.

"My perfect boy." Dean kissed Cas' temple, raising his hand and thumbing over a nipple. He started increasing his speed, still fucking in deep and grinding into him, trailing the vibe down Cas' cock and barely passing it over his balls. He hummed against Cas' neck when he gasped, rolling his hips back onto Dean's dick.

"You're gonna make me come like that."

"Like this?" Dean questioned, fucking quicker into him and teasing the vibrator over the head of his cock, pulling it away when Cas whimpered and bucked into the touch.

"Yes." He whined, pushing his hands against the wall and trying to push back against Dean. "More."

"You want more?" Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist, holding him steady as he pulled back and thrust into him hard and deep, picking up his rhythm and running the vibe over Cas' length from base to tip and back. "You're fucking perfect. You feel so good around my cock, Cas. I love having you like this. _Fuck,_ I'm close, baby."

"Dean, I'm gonna come, I'm almost there." Cas pleaded, eyes squeezed shut and his lower lip pulled between his teeth.

"Come on, angel, come with me, I've got you." Dean moaned, turning off the vibrator and dropping it, wrapping his hand around Cas' cock and jerking him quickly. "I'm gonna come, Cas. Fuck!" Dean fucked harshly into him a few times before burying himself deep and emptying into the condom.

Cas cried out, hands fisting against the wall as he came in stripes across the tile. He whimpered when Dean rocked against him, riding out his orgasm before gingerly pulling out. Cas' knees shook and he spun around, leaning heavily against the wall and sliding to the floor. "Fuck. Holy shit."

Dean dropped down onto the bench, panting hard. He looked down at Cas, sliding onto his knees on the floor and settling between Cas' legs, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. He pulled back, studying Cas' face with a small smile. "That was amazing."

"We're doing that again." Cas grinned at him, draping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Dean teased, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Fuck yes."

Dean laughed, nodding. "Whatever you want, baby." He kissed Cas once more before standing and helping Cas up. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, then stepped under the water and pulled Cas under with him, kissing him slowly and running his hands over his body, rinsing him off. He washed himself and shut off the water, cupping Cas' face and kissing him again. They stepped out and Dean grabbed towels for each of them, smiling as he draped Cas' over his head and scrubbed at his hair.

Cas batted him away, pulling the towel off and shaking his head, then wrapping the towel around his waist. He pulled Dean's out of his hands and rubbed it over his skin, dropping it to the floor and sliding his hands slowly up his stomach and chest after.

Dean gently wrapped his hands around Cas’ wrists, pulling them out to the sides so he could lean between them and kiss Cas softly. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"I'm kind of hungry, do you want something?"

"Is there any pizza left in the fridge?"

Cas nodded, pulling off his towel and tossing it in the hamper. He grabbed a pair of underwear from a drawer and pulled them on, rolling his eyes at Dean's pout. "I'll take them off again when I come back up, I promise. You want your pizza heated up?"

Dean shook his head. "Cold is fine."

"Something weird we both agree on." Cas teased, leaning in for another kiss. "You want some water?"

"Yes please."

Cas smiled, stroking his hand over Dean's cheek. "I'll be right back." He kissed him again and made his way down to the kitchen.

Dean flopped on the bed, grinning at the ceiling. His smile faded a little, and he unlocked his phone. He opened his photo gallery, staring at the picture of Cas at the museum. Dean sighed, pulling up a new message.

**> >Dean: I think I could love him. If I stayed.**

**> >Dean: I might already.**

**> >Dean: This is fucking insane. It's been four days.**

**> >Sam: It took me two.**

**> >Dean: What?**

**> >Sam: With Jess. It took me two days to realize she was it for me.**

**> >Dean: He might be it for me.**  
  


Dean locked his phone as Cas came through the door, glasses of water and pizza box in hand. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"There were only three pieces left. And some cheese bread. So, I figured I'd just bring the box." Cas grinned, shrugging sheepishly. He handed Dean a glass of water, bending to kiss the side of his head. Dean's phone pinged with a new message. "That Sam?"

"Yeah. I'll text him tomorrow." He set his phone on the nightstand, pulling his legs up on the bed. He took the box from Cas as he climbed up next to him, then balanced the box on their knees. Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder as they ate the rest of the cold pizza.

"Do you need to leave tomorrow?" Cas asked quietly, tossing the last couple bites of crust in the box and setting it aside.

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "Could wait until late afternoon, though. Get more time with you."

Cas traced invisible patterns on his knee. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go." Dean admitted, turning his head to lean his forehead against Cas' shoulder. He swallowed thickly, blinking back the threat of tears. "This kinda feels like home now." _You feel like home._

"It's not going to feel right without you here." Cas murmured, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Dean's hair. He rested his head there. "I thought it felt like home before, but I never realized something was missing. You were missing."

Dean lifted his head, kissing Cas' shoulder before sitting up and clearing his throat. He turned, picking up his water and taking a sip. Clearing his throat again as a tear escaped, he stretched and rubbed his hands over his face. He slid out of bed, taking the pizza box and putting it on the dresser. He watched Cas brush crumbs off the bed, then slip off his underwear before sliding under the blankets. Dean smiled softly, moving back to the bed. He turned his lamp out, climbing in and settling on his back with a sigh.

Cas shifted over, pressing close when Dean moved his arm. He draped an arm over Dean's stomach, resting his head on Dean's chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, angel." Dean kissed Cas' forehead, staring at the ceiling and trailing his fingers over Cas' back as he listened to his breathing even out. He picked up his phone, unlocking it and opening Sam's message.

**> >Sam: He might be.**


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up in an empty bed after falling asleep with someone was never one of Dean's favorite things. He stretched, reaching his arm across to Cas' side and finding it cold. He frowned, sitting up and rubbing his face. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sleep pants off the floor, tugging them on. He made a stop at the bathroom before wandering downstairs, relaxing slightly when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to smooth it, and entered the kitchen.

"Hi honey, did you sleep okay?" Cas looked up from his spot in front of the stove, smiling affectionately at Dean.

"Yeah, fine." Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around Cas and hooking his chin over his shoulder when he reached him. "Didn't like waking up without you, though."

Cas leaned his head against Dean's, putting an arm over Dean's around his middle and squeezing gently. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So, I thought I'd make breakfast." He said proudly.

"So I see. Whatcha making?" Dean nuzzled against Cas' neck.

"Pancakes. That okay?"

"Absolutely." He kissed Cas' temple. "You got coffee?"

"There's a pot on the machine." Cas nodded towards it, flipping a pancake. "Would you get me a plate?"

Dean pulled a plate out of the cabinet and passed it to Cas, then poured his coffee and leaned against the counter. "You look cute when you cook."

Cas snorted, throwing Dean a look. "I'm glad you find my lack of domesticity attractive."

"I find _you_ attractive."

Blushing, Cas turned back to his pancakes.

Dean watched him for a minute before pulling out another plate and silverware for them. He opened the pantry, pulling out syrup and peanut butter, putting them on the counter next to their plates.

"Why do you have peanut butter?"

"Because I put it on my pancakes."

"I'm not even going to fight this one because you were right about fries and milkshakes so maybe you're right about this."

"Try a bite?"

Cas rolls his eyes. "Why not."

Dean grabbed the second plate and held it out as Cas slid two pancakes on to it. He slathered them with peanut butter, winking at Cas' skeptical look, and then drizzled syrup over them.

"Syrup too?"

"Shh. Just trust me." Dean took a bite, nodding and cutting off a piece for Cas. He held out his fork, grinning around his small mouthful of food.

Huffing out a sigh, Cas leaned forward and took the bite straight off the fork. He chewed and swallowed, then shrugged at Dean, unimpressed. "It's okay, but not life changing. I think I'd like it better if it was crunchy peanut butter maybe? Shake up the texture a little." He took a sip of coffee, picking up his plate and walking to take his seat at the table.

Dean sulked for a moment before gathering his things and settling in next to Cas. He rested his foot on the rung of Cas' chair. "It is better with crunchy peanut butter." He said, pushing a bite of pancake around on the plate before shoving it haphazardly in his mouth, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Dean, are you pouting because I wasn't amazed by peanut butter on pancakes?" Cas asked, his voice a combination of amused and annoyed.

"....No." Dean stuffed another bite in his mouth.

Cas rolled his eyes, closing them for a moment before turning to Dean. "It's good. I'll put all the peanut butter you want on your pancakes forever and ever amen. I'm just not as stoked on it as you are. That's okay. If we always like everything the other likes, the same amount, this is going to get boring before it even gets going."

Dean stared at him, studying his face. Taking in the long scruff that was skirting beard territory, the sleep lines still fading from his face, the small crust of toothpaste at the corner of his mouth. His heart swelled. _Day five._ He turned, leaning forward and pulling Cas in with a hand on the back of his neck, pressing their lips together. He smiled against Cas' squeak of surprise, and kissed him again. He brought his other hand up to cradle Cas' cheek, and he hummed softly when Cas trailed shy fingers over his jaw. Dean pulled back, pressing one more soft kiss to Cas' lips before sitting back.

"Did- You just kissed me after I essentially called you a big baby." Cas blinked at him, a small crease forming between his eyebrows in his confusion.

"Yep." Dean nodded, taking a drink of coffee.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Dean said simply, reaching up to smooth the line between Cas' eyebrows and card his fingers through his dark hair. "I like that you called me out while simultaneously implying you wanted to make me pancakes forever." He grinned when Cas' eyes widened and a blush rose high on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I- That's not what-" Cas sighed, deflating slightly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You can't make me pancakes forever, Cas." Dean stated matter-of-factly, turning back to his coffee again.

Cas slumped a bit more, suddenly very interested in the floor. "I know."

"You gotta let me make French toast sometimes." Dean murmured, a small smile curling the edges of his mouth.

Cas' head snapped up, and his eyes met Dean's. "What?"

Dean reached down, grabbing Cas' chair and dragging him closer. He kissed Cas again. "I don't want this to be the last breakfast we have together. Don't want these to be the last pancakes you make me, and you haven't even tried one of my omelettes yet." He kissed Cas, speaking softly against his mouth. "They're so fluffy, Cas." He grinned, pulling back and looking at Cas warmly.

"You're an ass." Cas finally blurted, a laugh bubbling out of him as he threw his arms around Dean's neck, kissing the side of his neck before hugging him tightly.

"You like it." Dean mumbled, closing his eyes as he relaxed into Cas.

"I love it." Cas corrected.

Dean straightened, kissing Cas' cheek. "Do you want to do anything today?" He asked as he returned to his breakfast.

"Well...." Cas drawled, looking Dean over appreciatively.

"Besides that, obviously." Dean winked.

"Hm." Cas sat back in his chair, taking a long drink of coffee as he thought. "More Firefly?"

"Hell yes. Maybe we can figure out a way to make the couch more comfortable for both of us to lay on."

"Do you want me to change your life right now?" Cas teased, taking another drink of coffee and watching Dean over his mug.

"You've changed my life a lot in the past few days. Better not quit now." Dean leaned in, kissing Cas when he lowered his mug.

"The basement couch?"

"Uh huh?"

"It's a hide-a-bed."

"You're a fucking genius."

"I know." Cas said smugly as he turned back to his pancakes.

 

•♦•♦•

 

"So, did you buy a hide-a-bed couch specifically so you could sleep down there and watch movies?" Dean asked as they gathered blankets and pillows to take to the basement.

"Absolutely, yes." Cas grinned at him over the stack of pillows he was carrying.

"You're so sexy." Dean teased, draping a blanket over his shoulder. "Should we bring supplies? So we don't have to stop to come upstairs?"

"I may or may not have stashed a couple condoms in my pocket." Cas shrugged. "Pick lube, though."

Once they'd gathered all the bedding they'd need, they went down to set up the hide-a-bed, piling an exorbitant amount of pillows and blankets on it. Cas left to go to the bathroom and Dean put some finishing touches on it.

"...It looks like a nest." Cas leaned over the back of the couch.

"A love nest." Dean waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Cas rolled his eyes. He climbed in, getting comfortable with a content sigh as Cas busied himself starting up Netflix before settling in next to him, their legs tangled. Dean smiled at Cas and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips when Cas pushed play and began humming along with the theme song.

"I forgot how great this is, just curled up down here watching tv." Cas mumbled, stretching slightly and kissing Dean's shoulder.

"You ever watch porn down here?" Dean asked casually.

"Once. it was kind of weird to have it that big on the screen. It was a little overwhelming, to be honest." Cas answered, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

Dean made a non-committal noise of understanding, eyes trained on the screen. He shifted, slipping his arm around Cas' shoulders.

Cas looked up at Dean with a soft smile, tipping his chin up to kiss the bolt of Dean's jaw. He turned his attention back to the show. "I've never watched homemade porn on it, though."

"We should change that." Dean suggested, squeezing Cas' shoulders and turning to kiss the side of his head. "Should make a longer one. A whole round. Foreplay and all."

Gaping, Cas picked up the remote and paused the tv, turning to stare incredulously at Dean. "You want to make a sex tape together?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably under Cas' eyes. "Well not like, _now_ , but I mean, maybe? If you wanted to?" He averted his eyes, smoothing out wrinkles in the blanket under him. "It'd be just for us."

"I've never seen myself getting fucked on video."

"You should." Dean combed Cas' hair behind his ear. "You're beautiful like that." He purred, leaning in to kiss Cas softly. He brushed his thumb over Cas' cheek when he pulled back, eyes flicking between Cas'. "You're beautiful all the time."

Cas blushed, ducking his head and smiling. "That went from sexy to sweet really fast." He leaned into Dean's shoulder, draping his leg over Dean's hip.

Dean grinned, kissing Cas' forehead. "That happens when it's not just sex."

"I think I like it." Cas pushed play again, nuzzling against Dean's shoulder and sighing.

"Jayne's kinda hot." Dean mumbled a few minutes later, watching the character appreciatively.

"Mm." Cas hummed his agreement. "He's got great arms."

"So do you." Dean curled his hand around Cas' bicep, squeezing gently. He groaned softly when Cas flexed under his hand. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Cas looked innocently up at Dean, unable to keep from grinning when Dean winked. He rolled his eyes, jostling Dean playfully with his shoulder. "You're missing all the action." He reached up and laced his fingers with Dean's as he settled in again, ready to watch Dean's reaction when the real action came along.

When the episode ended, Cas returned to the browse menu, leaning over to set the remote on the arm of the couch. Dean shifted, tucking a hand behind his head as he watched him with a soft smile. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked when Cas turned back to him, pressing close.

Cas leaned in, rubbing his nose against Dean's before kissing him lightly. He slid on top of Dean, one of his legs between Dean's. He kissed him again, teasing his tongue against Dean's lip and moaning quietly when Dean opened to him and met his tongue with his own.

Dean slipped his fingers into Cas' hair, thumb tracing his cheekbone as they kissed languidly. He pulled Cas down against him, rocking his hips up as the kiss gained heat. "Cas..." Dean murmured against Cas' mouth between kisses, hands sliding over his back.

"Hmm?" Cas hummed, turning his attention to Dean's neck and slipping a hand up his stomach, resting at his waist. He smirked against Dean's skin when his muscles twitched under his touch.

"I want you." Dean muttered into Cas' hair, and closed his eyes in embarrassment at the obvious plea in his voice. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to push away the shame and focus. He dug his fingers into Cas' back, nudging his head against Cas' until he lifted it to look down at Dean with hooded eyes. Dean leaned up, brushing his lips against Cas'. "Please." He kissed Cas gently, letting his lips linger.

Cas pulled back, his eyes searching Dean's, and he nodded silently. He dug the condoms out of his pocket and tossed them on the blankets next to them. He dropped his head, kissing Dean's temple as he rocked his hips slowly against his.

Wordlessly, Dean found the bottle of lube in the blankets and pressed it into Cas' hand, meeting his eyes and nodding. He kissed Cas' cheek and combed his fingers through the hair at the nape of Cas' neck.

Cas settled on his knees, bending to place a soft kiss on Dean's abdomen. He slipped his hands in the waistband of Dean's sleep pants and looked up at him as he slowly pulled them down his legs, dropping them over the edge of the couch. He smiled approvingly when Dean bent his knees and let his legs fall open for Cas to settle between them. Cas kissed the inside of Dean's knee as he lubed up his fingers, and watched Dean's eyes flutter closed when he pressed the first finger against his hole. He opened him up slowly, working up to three fingers, spreading and scissoring them, murmuring reassuring nonsense as he worked. When he was done, he shifted up, kissing Dean's hip. He pushed off his pants, kicking them off his feet to land somewhere among the blankets. He grabbed the condoms and held them out for Dean. "Which one?"

Dean watched him with eyes already glazed over. "The blue one." He pulled the pillow more securely under his head, watching Cas as he ripped the packet open and stroked his length, curving up towards his stomach and glistening with precome, before rolling the condom over it.

"How do you...?" Cas trailed off in question, making a vague gesture at the bedding with his hands as he clicked the lube bottle open to drip over his cock.

"Like this." Dean shifted a bit, pushing the blankets around him further away to make room. "I wanna see you." He reached up, pulling Cas into a soft kiss. As they kissed, he slipped his hand between them, wrapping his hand around Cas' dick and shifting his hips up, fitting the head against his hole. "Please." He murmured into the kiss.

Cas whined against Dean's lips, pressing gently forward until he slipped into Dean, pulling a sound of relief from them both. Dean gasped, and Cas took advantage of his open mouth, teasing his tongue against Dean's teeth and coaxing him into a slow, deep kiss. He hummed when Dean threaded his fingers through Cas' hair and pulled him closer.

Dean whimpered into the kiss when Cas rolled his hips, tightening his fingers in Cas' hair and raising his hips to meet him. He nipped Cas' lower lip, pulling it out slightly, earning a small noise from Cas, who rolled his hips again, burying himself deep inside Dean. "God, Cas." Dean moaned as Cas started a slow pace. "You fit so perfect inside me." He dragged his lower lip along Cas' jaw and pressed an open mouth kiss to the bolt of his jaw, tilting his head and nuzzling against Cas.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Cas murmured, guiding Dean back to the pillows, sliding his hand along Dean's stomach, up to cup his jaw. He studied Dean's face, and Dean blushed under the attention and dropped his eyes. "Look at me, Dean."

Raising his eyes to meet Cas', Dean bit his lip, moaning softly and writhing under the intensity. "Cas..." He slid his hand up Cas' waist, fitting his fingers in the shallow dips of his ribs. He shifted under Cas, rocking his hips up to meet Cas' slow thrusts.

Cas closed his eyes with a low noise as he buried himself inside Dean, grinding against him. He dropped to his forearms, leaning his head against Dean's and resuming his slow, deep rhythm. He pressed a small kiss to Dean's temple, groaning quietly when Dean nipped gently at his ear. He adjusted his angle slightly, closing his eyes and grinning into Dean's hair when he keened under him.

"Fuck, Cas, right there, please." Dean whined, grabbing onto Cas' back and digging his short nails in.

"Need more?" Cas murmured, brushing his thumb against Dean's shoulder. He hummed softly when Dean nodded, picking up the pace a little and thrusting a bit harder. He leaned up, brushing his nose against Dean's and catching his lower lip between his own.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, immediately finding Cas' and flicking between them. He wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and pulled him down, resting their foreheads together. He was flooded with a rush of feeling, and barely managed to hold it back, a small hiccup falling from his lips. _So that's why they call it making love._ He tightened his grip around Cas' neck, holding him close as a couple tears escaped from his eyes.

Cas slowed to a stop, pushing up from Dean's grip and looking down at him with worried eyes. He pushed sweat-damp hair from Dean's forehead and stroked his thumb across Dean's face. "Dean? Am I hurting you?" He furrowed his eyebrows when Dean shook his head, looking up at him with watery eyes. He brushed the tears off Dean's face, lowering his head to kiss Dean's forehead. "What's going on?"

Dean swallowed thickly, shaking his head again. "It's just intense. It's.." He took a deep breath, calming himself. "It's a lot." He blinked up at Cas with lashes clumped with tears, but smiled softly. "It's good." He wrapped his arms around Cas' neck again, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. "Please don't stop." He murmured softly against Cas' lips.

"You sure?" Cas traced Dean's cheekbone with his fingertips. He nodded when Dean nodded, his wary eyes on Dean's as he started moving again. He relaxed when Dean's eyes fluttered shut on a moan.

"Please." Dean breathed, opening his eyes when Cas returned to his earlier pace, rolling his hips down into Dean.

Cas leaned down, dropping kisses across Dean's face. "I love this." He slid a hand up Dean's arm, pulling it loose from his neck and threading their fingers together, resting them against the sheets next to Dean's head. He kissed Dean softly, moaning against his lips.

Dean arched under him, wrapping his legs around Cas' back. He nipped Cas' lower lip, panting against his mouth. "Keep going, Cas, god-" He whimpered and pulled Cas' hair. "Cas, need more."

"What do you need?" Cas murmured, pulling back slightly.

"More." Dean repeated, tightening his legs around Cas. He combed his fingers through Cas' hair, rocking his hips up into Cas'. "Please."

Cas sped up slightly, adjusting his angle until Dean cried out again, and keeping it, grinding dirty into him. He kissed Dean slowly, teasing his tongue against his lips. "That what you need, honey?"

Dean nodded, trying to kiss Cas back as he neared his release. He tightened his arm around Cas' neck, whining softly when Cas pulled back from the kiss to lean their heads together. "Please touch me."

"Anything for you." Cas breathed against Dean's cheek, reaching between them and wrapping a loose fist around Dean's cock and stroking slowly.

Choking out a small noise, Dean bucked up into Cas' touch. "I'm close."

Cas tightened his hold, stroking him quicker and buried his head in Dean's neck, kissing and nipping the skin there. " _Dean."_

"God, Castiel." Dean moaned, arching his back as he came, face pressed to Cas’ hair, legs locked around his back.

Panting against Dean's neck, Cas sped up his thrusts as Dean came. He squeezed Dean's hand, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm, still rocking against him as he came down. He let go of Dean's hand, shoving his hands under Dean's back and wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck again, holding him tight. He blinked, swallowing the lump in his throat and closed his eyes tight against the threat of tears. "Ca-" He swallowed again, clearing throat. "Cas?" He stroked his fingers through Cas' hair when he shook his head. "Come on, angel." He kissed Cas' hair, face heating when he felt a tear slide down his face.

Cas let out a small noise, pulling back and looking down at Dean with red, wet eyes. He dropped his head to kiss Dean gently, kissing his lower lip again when he pulled away. He slid his arms out from around Dean, slipping out of him when Dean lowered his legs. He fell to the side next to Dean, pulling the condom off and tying it, dropping it over the back of the couch. He dropped his eyes when Dean rolled to face him. "That was-" He hesitated, considering his words.

Dean nodded. "Something else." He cupped Cas' jaw, kissing him sweetly and leaning his forehead against his.

"Yeah." Cas mumbled when they parted. He grabbed a blanket and tugged it up to wipe the mess from Dean's stomach before tossing it aside and pulling Dean closer, draping an arm over his waist. He trailed his fingers along the dip of Dean's spine, a small smile quirking his lips when Dean slipped a leg between his. He settled further into the blankets and slid his arm under Dean's pillow, tugging him closer with the arm over his waist.

Dean shifted, propping up and pushing the pillow out from under his head. He laid back down, resting his head on Cas' arm and tucking his arm between them, his fingers against Cas' chest. "I'm going to miss this."

Cas nodded. "Me too."

"Why does this feel like such a big deal, I'll only be an hour away. But it does, doesn't it?"

"It does. I don't know why either." Cas sighed, bending his arm up to curl around Dean's shoulders.

"This sucks." Dean leaned his head against Cas' chest, huffing a frustrated breath. "I don't want to leave." He whispered.

"I don't want you to leave." Cas agreed, nuzzling his nose into Dean's hair and breathing him in. "Stay here. Move in. We'll figure things out as we go."

"If only."

"We could."

Dean pulled back and looked up at Cas, his eyebrows drawing together. "You're serious."

"Absolutely. It's doable."

"It's insane."

"This whole thing has been insane! That doesn't mean it hasn't worked, and that doesn't mean this isn't real. It's something; _we're something,_ Dean."

Dean swallowed hard, averting his eyes. "I know. But it's not that easy."

"No, but we could handle it together."

"Yeah, we probably could." Dean murmured. He scrubbed a hand over his face, exhaling heavily and pushing down his emotions. _We're something._ "I should probably get packed up."

Cas nodded, resigned, and kissed Dean's forehead when he pulled away. "How can I help?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he sat up, wincing slightly as he climbed carefully off the hide-a-bed. "Um, I honestly don't know. I think all I have is my clothes, right?"

"I believe so."

"Want to help me separate our things? I know it's gotten mixed together. I think some of my stuff is in your hamper, even." He pulled on his sleep pants.

"It's not like I won't be seeing you again, so we don't have to get _everything_ , right?" Cas said softly, toying with the edge of a blanket.

"Fair enough." Dean took a deep breath, holding out a hand to help Cas out of the pile of blankets. "I think your pants are down there somewhere." He gestured to the end of the bed as he bent to pick up the discarded condom, making a face as he carried it into the bathroom behind the couch. He washed his hands, looking at himself in the small mirror above the sink. He looked different. His close trimmed facial hair had grown into respectable scruff, the bags under his eyes had lightened, and he had love bites scattered across his freckled skin. He trailed fingers over one absently, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He dried his hands and sighed, exiting the bathroom and pausing next to Cas, placing his hand on the small of his back.

Cas held out Dean's phone. "It was in the blankets." He kissed Dean's temple before starting up the stairs.

Dean closed his eyes. _We're something._

 

•♦•♦•

 

Packing went much faster than Dean was anticipating. He knew it wasn't going to take long, but he wasn't expecting to be zipping up his suitcase fifteen minutes later.

When he'd gotten up to Cas' room, Cas already had his suitcase on the bed and was folding clothes into it. He glanced over his shoulder when Dean came in.

"You had a couple things in the laundry room."

"You don't have to fold my clothes, Cas."

Cas shrugged. "It will fit better."

Dean rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Do you know where my jeans are?"

"I think they're on the floor on the other side of the bed."

Nodding, Dean circled the bed and picked up his jeans, dropping them on the bed. He stripped out of the sleep pants, Cas', now that he looked, before grabbing his jeans, shaking them out and stepping into them. He watched as Cas methodically folded his things and placed them in the suitcase. His heart clenched, and he swallowed. He grabbed a shirt from the pile next to the suitcase, reaching in again to grab his deodorant. He tossed it back in when he was done, pulling on his shirt and leaving the room to check the first room he'd set his things. There wasn't anything, just as he suspected, but he sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair again, placing his head in his hands and taking shaky breaths. Once he'd calmed down he returned to Cas' room, watching as Cas pulled on a pair of jeans over his naked hips.

"I think I got most of it. I didn't know what socks to leave out, though."

Dean nodded, pulling a random pair out and sitting on the bed to pull them on. "All my things are going to smell like you." He tried for light hearted, but it fell flat.

Cas stepped between his legs, and Dean immediately wrapped his arms around him, leaning his forehead against Cas' stomach. "I'm sorry, Dean," Cas began, combing his fingers slowly through Dean's hair. "I don't know how to do this. But I don't want this to be any more awkward than it's already going to be." He stroked his thumb over the nape of Dean's neck.

"I know, Cas." Dean sighed, kissing just below Cas' bellybutton and sitting back, staring up at him. He returned Cas' halfhearted smile before standing and wrapping his arms tight around Cas. "I'm so glad I met you." He murmured against Cas' shoulder. "Never been so grateful to have dropped my phone." He teased, grinning against Cas' skin when he heard him snort.

"You're an idiot."

"You love it." Dean kissed the side of Cas' neck lightly.

"Yeah, I really do." Cas sighed, pulling back and kissing Dean's temple. "When do you need to be on the road?"

Dean laced his fingers through Cas'. "I should probably go soon."

Cas nodded. "I'll walk you out." He squeezed Dean's hand before stepping away and picking a shirt out of the dresser as Dean zipped up his suitcase and pulled it off the bed.

"When I get home I'll see what work Bobby has planned for me, and we can figure out the next visit, yeah?" Dean followed Cas down the stairs and through the house to the front door. He set his suitcase down and pulled on his shoes. "Sound good?"

"That sounds fine." Cas said flatly.

"Hey," Dean said softly, reaching out to touch Cas' arm. "We'll figure it out, angel. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"I know. I'm sorry. Bad with feelings, remember?"

Dean smiled gently, nodding. "Yeah, I remember." He picked up his suitcase and stood aside when Cas opened the door, waiting for Dean to walk through it before following him and closing it behind them. Dean took a few deep breaths as he walked to his car, unlocking it and throwing his suitcase in the backseat. He closed the door and stood awkwardly next to Cas, toying with his keys. "Is this the part where we say goodbye?"

Cas shook his head. "Not goodbye. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Dean nodded, pulling Cas in for a tight hug. "You gonna miss me?"

"I miss you already." Cas said quietly and he shifted until their lips met, kissing Dean slowly. He cupped Dean's jaw, tracing his fingers along his cheekbones.

Dean hummed a small noise into Cas' mouth as they kissed, draping his arms around Cas' neck and carding his fingers through his hair. He whined softly when Cas broke the kiss and rubbed his nose against Dean's.

"If you don't go now, I'm not sure I'll be able to let you." Cas said thickly.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Dean cleared his throat, eyes flitting over Cas' face. He tipped Cas' chin up and stroked his thumb along the cleft there. He leaned in and kissed him again, squeezing his eyes shut when Cas made a broken noise. He pulled back, kissing Cas once more on his lips, and once on his cheek before opening the door and climbing in. He rolled the window down and started the car. The roar of the engine soothed him slightly, and he looked up at Cas with a forced smile. "See ya soon, angel."

Cas nodded, swallowing and stepping back. "See you soon."

Dean put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, and had just shifted into drive when he heard Cas yell out.

" _DEAN!_ "

Dean looked up, watching Cas run barefoot down the driveway and into the street, pausing next to his car. His eyebrows shot up when Cas leaned over, grabbing his shirt and pulling him halfway through the open window to meet his lips.

Cas kissed him frantically, his fingers relaxing in Dean's shirt as they pulled apart. He studied Dean's face a moment before meeting his eyes. "I love you."

Dean blinked up at him, a smile stretching his mouth before he pulled Cas down into another kiss. "I'll see you soon, Castiel." He waited until Cas stepped back to pull away, pulling out his phone as soon as he turned onto the main street. He dialed the number out of memory, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he made his way back to I-70.

"Sammy, hey! Listen, I'm on my way back to Lawrence, but I need you to do me a favor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kids, we're getting caught up to what I have written. I have a decent idea of where I want this to go from here, but these two drag me off track sometimes. I'm still writing, but my posting schedule is going to slow down a lot. Please bear with me as I get this sorted out. Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you stick around!


	12. Chapter 12

Dean got out of the car, stretching and groaning as his joints popped. He took a deep breath and made his way to the front door. _Feels good to be home._ He jogged up the stairs, sighing in relief when he reached the door, fumbling with his keys. He knocked, and waited with bated breath as the door swung open.

"... _Dean?!_ "

Dean stepped across the threshold, pulling Cas close and kissing him hard. They broke apart, panting. "I love you too, Cas."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy, come on up." Dean called over his shoulder, kissing Cas again before stepping back and taking his hand. "Were you serious about me moving in?"

Cas nodded, dumbstruck. He clung to Dean's arm, like he wasn’t sure if he was real or not. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn’t slept at all.

Dean grinned. "Good, because I have Sam and Jess with me, and a couple cars' worth of stuff." He trailed off, studying Cas' face, then leaning in and kissing him sweetly, smiling against his lips when Cas huffed an incredulous laugh against his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. “Sorry it took me so long to get here, Sam didn’t think it would be a good idea to move things in the dark, so he made me wait til morning. If I'd had my way I would have been back here last night.” He kissed Cas again, cradling his jaw and moving his lips against Cas'.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Dean held up a finger as he finished his kiss. Cas smiled brightly at him, kissing him once more before turning his attention to their guest.

"Uh, hey. Hi, Castiel, I'm Sam." Sam smiled, stepping forward and shaking Cas' hand. "And Jess is-"

"Already carrying things in, thank you very much." Dean grinned as Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly, going around the corner to help Jess. He laughed when he heard Sam's small 'Really?', and squeezed Cas' hand.

Jess came around the side of the house, a mess of blonde curls, and practically launched herself at Cas, wrapping her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. "Welcome to the family!"

"Alright, calm down, you have your own wedding to get through before you start worrying about mine." Dean's eyes widened and his face reddened as he realized what he'd said.

Sam snorted, masking it into a cough when Dean turned sharp eyes on him. He cleared his throat, still fighting down a smile. "Well, here's Jess' big haul she brought." He held out a small houseplant to Cas.

"Happy housewarming!" Jess chirped, stepping in front of Sam and leaning back against him.

Cas smiled, relaxing slightly as the shock started wearing off. "Thank you, really." He looked at Dean and relaxed more when Dean draped an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss Cas' temple. "We, um, Dean and I talked about maybe having a dinner with everyone, the two of you and three of my siblings? I didn’t think it would be this soon, but since you guys are already here... I don't know where Luke is, but Anna and Gabe live in town, if you're interested."

"That wou-" Sam began.

"YES!" Jess interrupted, nodding excitedly.

Cas laughed in surprise, nodding and looking up at Dean in question, and smiling when Dean nodded once in answer. "Okay, well, let me text my siblings and see if they're available. Please, come in.”

 

•♦•♦•

 

Cas set Sam and Jess up in the spare bedroom he'd tried to set Dean up in on their first night together, and after assuring them they could use the shower in the master suite ("I saw the picture, that thing is like a Pinterest post!" Jess had babbled), went downstairs to find Dean in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with a soda next to him. Dean slid off the counter when Cas got close, pulling him in for a slow kiss and wrapping his arms around him.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Dean mumbled, nosing along the slope of Cas' neck and dragging his fingertips down the dip in his spine.

“I could have asked you to move in the second day you were here, and if I wouldn’t have thought it was completely insane, I would have.” He smiled shyly, looking up at Dean through his lashes.

“You liiiike me.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean, I thought that much was obvious, what with the general affection, and the sex, and the literal declarations of love.”

Dean grinned, catching Cas’ lips in a soft kiss. “Yeah, well. I never was a guy that caught on fast.”

“What are you going to do for work?” Cas asked suddenly, pulling back to frown up at Dean. “I mean, it’s not important now, I can support both of us, but what about Bobby?”

“You wanna be my sugar daddy, Cas?” Dean teased, swaying his hips against Cas’.

“ _Dean.”_

“Yeah yeah, okay. Bobby has a buddy out this way, Rufus, who has a restoration garage. He sent him some pictures of my work, and Rufus said I could start whenever I wanted, and that I could ‘sleep in his own damn bed, if it got me out here sooner’.”

Cas smiled wryly. “Do I have competition?”

“No, no you do not.” Dean kissed Cas’ cheekbone. “You’re in a class of your own, baby.” He slipped his hands up Cas’ shirt enough to curve his hands around Cas’ hips. “But, I basically had a job anytime I wanted it, and I figured, I wanted you now, I should take the job now, too.”

“When do you start?”

Dean shrugged. “Whenever. Rufus was going to go through his restoration requests and send me some stuff he thinks might be up my alley, said it may take him a while, I guess he’s got a long list of people wanting his help.”

Cas’ phone pinged with a new message, and Cas dug it out, rolling his eyes as he read the message. “Gabe said, in so many words, that he’s down to have dinner.” His phone went off again, and he furrowed his eyebrows. “...And apparently Luke is in Colorado, and can be here on Friday.” He looked up at Dean. “Can Sam and Jess stay that long?”

“Stay how long?” Jess asked, coming around the corner in Cas’ robe, which hung comically large on her small frame. Her hair was tied up in a t-shirt on top of her head. “Actually, scratch that, it doesn’t matter, the answer is yes.”

Sam followed her in, back in his clothes from earlier, which were sticking to him in wet patches. He wrapped an arm around Jess' middle. “Jess is very excited.”

Jess nodded with a fake serious expression. “Yes, absolutely.” She brightened again. “So how long are we staying?”

“Well, Anna and Gabe are here and fine with doing things whenever, as long as we give Anna time to clean up before heading over. She’s an artist. But uh, my oldest brother is kind of a drifter, and is currently in Colorado, but said he could be here on Friday, all we have to do is say the word.”

Sam and Jess exchanged looks, and came to a conclusion, answering in unison, “We can stay.”

Cas smiled, nodding. “Okay, I’ll let Gabriel and Anna know, and we can figure something out. Do you guys need anything, you didn’t bring any clothes or anything, did you?”

“We grabbed extra shirts in case moving got too physical, but that’s it. Looks like we need to make a supply run.” Sam looked at Jess, who nodded, grinning.

“I think that’s probably an errand we can run by ourselves, don’t you think, Sam?”

“What?” Sam looked at her, confused. When she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in Dean and Cas’ direction, he quickly amended. “I mean yeah, definitely. If we take you guys Dean will load the cart with crap we don’t need.”

“Yeah. You guys need anything, though? Snacks? How’s your lube stock?”

“ _Jess._ ” Sam hissed.

“Oh, believe me sweetheart, it is _well stocked_.” Dean snarked.

“Atta boy.” Jess winked at them, before pulling a scarlet Sam out of the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get dressed and go.” She stopped in the doorway, squinting at the two, who were already back in each other’s space, barely aware that she’d stopped. “How long do you need?”

Dean and Cas answered simultaneously without looking at her. “An hour.”

“You guys want food? You’ll need to replenish your strength, I’m sure.”

“JESS.” Sam hissed again, huffing exasperatedly when she waved him off.

Cas pulled his wallet out of his pocket, handing her a 50-dollar bill. “Waldo pizza, google it. Meat lover’s for us, and whatever you want.”

“You got it, handsome. Give us ten minutes, and we’ll be out of here.” She bounced out of the kitchen, towing Sam behind her.

Dean pulled Cas to him again, sliding his hands up Cas’ shirt. “An hour, huh?”

“You said an hour too.” Cas reminded him.

“I know.” Dean grinned, nipping Cas’ lower lip. “So, you got a doctor I can see about getting tested? Because I gotta be honest, that’s a show I’d really like to get on the road.” He pulled Cas against him, rocking forward gently.

Cas nodded. “Yeah, we can sneak out tomorrow sometime if you’d like. Should have results by Monday.”

“Perfect.” Dean purred, brushing his nose against Cas’ lightly, leaning for a kiss and pulling back, teasing.

“ _Dean_.” Cas pushed forward, kissing Dean deeply and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dean groaned into the kiss, sliding his hands down to palm at Cas’ ass, pushing a thigh between Cas’ and pulling him forward against it. He thrilled when Cas moaned, and leaned down slightly, hooking his hands under Cas’ legs and hefting him onto the counter.

Cas stared at him, stunned for a moment, before nodding, wrapping his legs around Dean and pulling him close. “I forgot how hot that is, you’re right.”

“How do you want to spend that hour, angel?” Dean murmured as he nipped along the line of Cas’ jaw and shoved his hands up the back of Cas’ shirt.

"Hmm, there's so many options." Cas muttered as Dean kissed his neck.

"Mhm." Dean hummed, sucking gently at Cas' pulse point, enough to redden the skin but not leave a mark.

"Well, we never did get to watch our clip together..." Cas trailed off, smirking when Dean groaned softly.

"Did you watch it without me?" Dean kissed Cas' lower lip. He grinned when Cas shook his head.

"Wanted to watch it together."

Dean hummed, leaning over to pick up his soda and taking a drink before offering it to Cas, who accepted with a shrug. "I think I could get on board with that idea."

"Yeah?" Cas questioned as he set the can back down. "Maybe watch the first one, and then make another one?" He threw Dean a heated look.

"I like that idea. What do you want to record?" Dean asked, eyebrow cocked as he watched Cas' eyes darken.

Cas bit his lip, reaching down to toy with one of Dean's belt loops. "Want to trade blowjobs?" He suggested softly, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes.

Groaning, Dean nodded, pulling Cas to the edge of the counter and pressing against him.

"BYE GUYS! BE SAFE!" Jess called from the living room, and Dean snorted when he heard Sam's embarrassed mumbling follow her out before the door slammed behind them.

"So, where do you want to do this?" Dean purred, leaning in to nip at Cas' lower lip.

Cas shrugged. "Bedroom is always safe. I already sucked your dick in front of the vinyl, no need to scar them again." He teased. "Somewhere with good light."

"Alright, calm down, Coppola. It's just a sex tape." Dean rolled his eyes, squeaking quietly when Cas pulled him in by his shirt collar and reached down to squeeze his dick through his jeans.

"I want to be able to every detail, Dean. In mine as well as yours." He kissed him firmly. "If you're not going to be helpful, kindly stay quiet."

"Bossy." Dean muttered petulantly as Cas removed his hands. "Your bedroom does have that huge window." Dean thought out loud.

"Our." Cas corrected.

"What?"

"It's our bedroom, now." Cas looked at him with a soft, happy smile. "You moved in." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in to kiss him sweetly.

"Yeah, I did."

"And I'm gonna suck your dick in our bedroom, on camera." Cas said bluntly, pushing Dean back and sliding off the counter. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him along, and Dean was struck with a feeling of deja vu from their first night together, Cas hauling Dean through his pitch-black house.

Except now it was _their_ house.

Dean stopped short, spinning Cas around. He grabbed his face, pulling him in and kissing him deeply, swallowing Cas' surprised moan. He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist, holding him close and brushing his thumb across Cas' face. He pulled back slowly, teasing his tongue against Cas' lower lip.

"Wow." Cas breathed, opening his eyes and grinning dazedly. He blinked up at Dean, leaning in to kiss him softly. He grinned against Dean's lips, kissing him again before continuing upstairs.

Dean stumbled into the bedroom, watching as Cas shut the door behind them, before reconsidering and grabbing a sock out of the hamper, opening the door again and putting it on the handle. He closed and locked the door, turning to Dean and smiling predatorily.

"Uh, should we shower first? I was moving stuff and then driving...." Dean mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck, suddenly self-conscious.

"Will you be more comfortable?"

Dean nodded.

"Five minutes. Don't wash your hair." Cas sat on the edge of the bed, smirking when Dean winked and disappeared into the bathroom. He reappeared three minutes later, a towel hanging precariously on his hips.

Dean dropped his clothes on the floor by the nightstand, bending to fish his phone out and setting it on the tabletop. He shifted uneasily. "So, how do you want to do this?" Dean asked, blushing at the dark look in Cas' eyes.

"Want to watch the original first?" Cas suggested, waggling his phone in his hand.

Dean nodded, blush darkening. He shifted nervously. "I can't believe I'm going to watch a video of me riding you."

"If you see it and decide you don't want to do this, say the word and I'll suck your dick and fuck you through the mattress." Cas smirked, quirking a brow.

"Fuck, kinda want to pick that option anyway." Dean huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Shall we?" Cas asked, and Dean nodded, moving to sit on the bed next to Cas, but he held out a hand and stopped him, catching the towel and tugging it off, eyeing Dean hungrily.

"What about you?" Dean complained, but quieted when Cas stood, efficiently stripping his clothes until he stood naked in front of Dean. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of him. "God, that sight will never get old." He tugged Cas forward by a hip, kissing him slowly at first, moaning into Cas' mouth as it quickly got heated.

Cas smiled against Dean's mouth and pulled back, flicking his tongue against Dean's upper lip. He gestured to the bed. "On your stomach."

Dean settled in, leaning into Cas' warmth when he stretched out next to him. He chewed his lip as Cas held his phone between them on the bed. He looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and smiled shyly. Dean grinned and kissed his shoulder. “Getting shy on me, baby?”

A flush rose on Cas’ cheeks. “No. Maybe. A little.” He closed his eyes when Dean kissed his shoulder again, dragging his teeth over the curve of it. “Not sure if shy is the right word for it. I’m honestly not sure what the right word for it really is.”

Nodding, Dean shifted closer to Cas, their sides pressed together. “I get it.” He smiled gently when Cas’ eyes rose to meet his. “Our lives just changed in kind of a major way, Cas. It’s nerves more than anything, right? But, like, excited nerves?”

“That sounds right.” Cas nodded, setting his phone between his arms and reaching out to cup Dean’s face, rubbing his thumb across his lower lip before pulling him into a deep kiss. It turned desperate quickly, Cas’ hand sliding back to tangle his fingers in Dean’s hair, and Dean’s teeth dragging over Cas’ lower lip. “Dean.” Cas broke the kiss to pant against Dean’s mouth. “Let’s watch, I want to get my mouth on you, but I want you to see how fucking pretty you look riding my dick first.”

Dean growled, putting all his energy into self-control. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, start it up.”

Cas grinned, leaning in to kiss Dean briefly before picking up his phone again and settling it between them. He pulled up the file and glanced at Dean before hitting play.

 _“-ording. Look how fucking pretty you are, baby, moving like that. Gonna come on my dick like this, aren't you?"_ Open mouthed, Dean watched himself, watched as his back arched and he shoved his hips down onto Cas’ cock. Watched the camera shake as Cas fucked up into him, listened to his moans get louder and break into whimpers, and watched with a small gasp as he came on Cas’s abdomen. Beside him, Cas hummed, a pleased noise, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder.

“Don’t you look pretty, honey?” He murmured against Dean’s skin. Despite himself, Dean nodded. He really did, his body moved more fluidly than he thought it capable of.

The camera was bobbled, transferred, as Dean took control and rode Cas hard to his orgasm, humming a pleased “ _That’s my boy.”_ Right before the video ended. Dean exhaled heavily, only then realizing he’d been grinding down into the bed as he watched.

Cas shifted to look at him, a small smirk on his pink-tinged face. “Well?” He asked quietly.

Dean shoved at Cas’ shoulder, tipping him onto his back and clambering on top of him. He dropped down to his forearms and kissed him deeply, fingers threading in Cas’ hair. He ground down against him slowly, relishing in the low noises rumbling from Cas’ throat.

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas gasped, pushing Dean up a little. “Can we-?”

“Yeah, Cas. Fuck yeah.” Dean answered, grinning. He dropped one last kiss to Cas’ mouth before sliding off of him and climbing off the bed. He stroked his length a couple times and looked at Cas expectantly. “What now?” Dean felt his face heat, and pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he waited for Cas to respond.

“Um.” Cas cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair and sitting up. “I think whoever’s receiving should tape on their own phone? And maybe the wall by the window, where the light will be best, and we can see each other better.”

Dean held out his hand for Cas, pulling him close once he’d stood up. “Sounds good to me, angel.” He murmured against Cas’ lips, pulling him in for another heated kiss, backing up into the wall and tugging Cas against him. He reached down, curling his hand around Cas’ length and stroking him slowly, grinning into Cas’ mouth when he moaned. “Want me to go first?”

Shaking his head, Cas stepped back, his lips swollen and shiny. “No.” He grabbed Dean’s phone from the nightstand and handed it to him. He stepped close to him again. “You came back, you get blown first.” Cas grinned, kissing Dean’s neck before starting a trail down his body as he sank to his knees. He kissed a path between Dean’s hipbones, occasionally nipping and biting, leaving small marks scattered across the skin.

Dean reached down, stroking the side of Cas’ head. “You ready, baby?” He unlocked his phone and opened his camera, raising it and tapping the record button as he waited for Cas to answer. He caught Cas looking up at him with a smile that turned hungry when he saw the phone in Dean’s hands.

“Yes, Dean, I’m ready.” Cas flicked his tongue against a patch of skin before latching onto it and sucking a dark mark there. He looked up again. “Are you?”

“What do you think, babe?” Dean dropped a hand away from the camera, reaching down to stroke his thumb down Cas’ face, humming softly when he turned and nipped at his thumb.

“I think I want to suck this pretty cock.” Cas drawled, sitting up to wrap his hand around it and stroke him slowly, kissing the head and lapping at his slit. He looked up at Dean as he slipped his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue around it and pulling off. He sighed happily, running his hand up Dean’s thigh and holding it, anchoring them both as he started a steady rhythm with his mouth and hand, eyes only leaving Dean’s when they fluttered closed.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so gorgeous. Fucking perfect.” Dean groaned, combing his fingers through Cas’ hair before fisting his hand and pulling him back a little. He grinned when Cas whined, pumping his hand a little faster until Dean relented and let him get close again. Cas licked a long stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock, flicking his tongue against the tip before running his parted lips down one side, then the other. Dean let go of his hair and switched the phone to his other hand. “You’re a dirty tease.”

Cas grinned up at him, nodding before sliding his mouth over Dean’s length. He winked, digging his nails into Dean’s thigh when he flexed forward instinctively. Cas pulled off, licking his lips and lapping at the head. “You don’t have to hold back, you know.” He sucked Dean down to the base, looking up as best he could. Dean cried out, bracing himself on Cas’ shoulder as Cas pulled back up, looking smug. “In case you didn’t notice, I don’t have a gag reflex.” He scraped his teeth over his lower lip, stroking one finger over the seam in Dean’s sac, then reaching past to tease at the skin behind it. He took Dean back into his mouth, suckling at the head, and reached down, wrapping a hand around his own dick and stroking leisurely.

“You like sucking my cock, baby?” Dean growled. He hummed in approval when Cas nodded, blinking innocently up at him as he took more of Dean, and twisted his fist around the head of his own length. Dean combed his fingers through Cas’ hair, trailing his fingers down the side of his face and along his jaw. Cas moaned softly around Dean’s dick and closed his eyes, hips bucking forward slightly. He sped up, opening his mouth when he pulled back and sticking his tongue out, rubbing the head against his tongue. “I’m getting close, Cas.”

Humming, Cas smiled up at him, sticking his tongue out again to flick against the tip. “You wanna come in my mouth?”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean groaned, pressing his shoulders back against the wall as he rolled his hips forward, forcing the head of his cock past Cas’ lips. He switched hands holding the phone again, twisting his hand in Cas’ hair. “But leave it open. Wanna see.”

Cas nodded, tilting his head as he slid his mouth back over Dean, then tilting it the other direction when he came back up, pulling off with a pop. “You wanna see all that come in my mouth before I swallow it?” He grinned, eyes rolling back when Dean tightened his fist in his hair. He whimpered softly, hand falling from his own dick and curling around Dean’s hip. He looked up at Dean, biting his lip before murmuring quietly. “Please?”

Dean loosened his hold only slightly as he guided Cas back to his cock. “Make me come, Castiel.” He watched as Cas took him into his mouth eagerly, and Dean looked past his mouth to where his cock hung dark and heavy between his legs, licking his lips as he watched a drop of precome roll down the head and drip to the floor. He pulled Cas down his length, bucking his hips and grunting when Cas shoved forward a bit more and swallowed around the head, looking up at him with glassy eyes. Dean rolled his hips a few times before pulling Cas off again, watching with pride as saliva stretched in strings, connecting Cas’ mouth to him. Cas kept his eyes on him, panting quietly. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” Dean said softly, releasing his hair in favor of stroking his hand down Cas’ flushed face.

Cas smiled, leaning his head into Dean’s touch, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. He hummed when Dean slipped his fingers back into his hair and led him back onto his cock. He slid his mouth along him in earnest, speeding up as he watched Dean fight for control.

“Fuck, almost there, Cas. Don’t stop.” Dean groaned, arching his back and tightening his hold in Cas’ hair when he moaned in response. Cas slid his tongue just right on the underside of Dean’s cock, and Dean cried out. Pulling Cas off him, he made a quiet noise when Cas immediately opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out just enough to rest under the head as Dean came, Cas’ name falling from his lips. When he was done he rubbed the tip over Cas’ tongue before he pulled back, panting but humming when Cas sat up on his knees to make sure Dean saw his mouth filled with his come. He swallowed, grinning and licking his lips before Dean turned off the recording and tossed his phone onto the bed carelessly. He leaned down, hooking his arms under Cas’ and hauling him up, kissing him fiercely and licking the taste of himself from his mouth.

Cas pulled back, nipping Dean’s lower lip and tugging gently. He dropped another kiss to Dean’s lips. “Good?” He asked softly, his lips moving against Dean’s.

“Always, with you.” Dean replied, wrapping his arm around Cas and reaching down to grab his ass. “I love your fucking mouth.” He murmured, slipping his tongue between his lips to tease at Cas’.

“Love fucking my mouth too, right?” Cas said smugly, pulling back. He trailed a finger down the center of Dean’s chest.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean purred. “You wanna return the favor?” He grinned, grabbing Cas’ phone from the bed and pressing it into his hand.

“Mm, I’d be happy to.” Cas growled, kissing Dean deeply before opening the camera and starting it as Dean sank to his knees, licking up the sharp curve of one of his hipbones. He brushed Dean’s hair back off his forehead, looking down at him with a fond look. “You look so good on your knees for me, Dean.” He groaned softly as Dean kissed over the head, licking lazily at the precome gathered there.

Dean hummed as he took the head into his mouth and moved slowly down his length, pulling back up just as slowly and hollowing his cheeks. He looked up at Cas, smoothing his hands up Cas’ thighs and around to the backs of them, gently pulling Cas forward.

Cas moaned and fucked forward into the heat of Dean’s mouth. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he did it again, watching Dean’s eyelashes flutter as he fought to keep them open. “This what you wanted, baby?”

Dean squeezed Cas’ thigh and mumbled a soft ‘mhm’ around the length in his mouth. He let Cas continue this way for a while before suddenly pulling off and pushing Cas back by the hips, holding him against the wall. He looked up at Cas, his lips swollen and spit-slick.

Grinning down at Dean, Cas reached down and trailed his fingers along Dean’s lips. “Look at that mouth, fuck.” Cas groaned when Dean leaned forward, sucking teasingly at the head of his dick. He combed his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling just enough to make Dean whine around his cock. “You’re so fucking pretty, baby. You’re so good to me.”

Pulling off of Cas, Dean sat back on his heels, wrapping his hand around Cas’s length and pumping him steadily. He bit his lip and watched Cas’ face, smiling coyly up at him. “You wanna come on me again, Cas?” He licked his lips and twisted his wrist when Cas groaned and tried to fuck his hips forward again. Dean shifted forward, pressing Cas’ hips back to the wall. “Stripe this pretty face with your come again?” He leaned in, bypassing Cas’ cock to lap at his balls.

“Yes, I want that.” Cas growled, switching the phone to his other hand and fisting his hand in Dean’s hair, smirking when he whimpered. “But I’m not there yet.”

“Operative word being yet.” Dean teased, winking. He took Cas back into his mouth, and set a fast pace, moving up and down Cas’ cock with a moan, sucking hard and pulling off only to swirl his tongue around the head or flick the tip with his tongue before taking him down again. He watched with amused eyes as Cas fought to fuck forward, and Dean brought his other arm up to hold him firmly against the wall as he worked him over with his mouth.

“Fuck, Dean-“ Cas let out a broken noise, his legs beginning to shake under him as Dean pushed him to the edge quickly. Cas tightened his hand in Dean’s hair, which only earned him a moan that vibrated his cock and Dean speeding up more, saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth. “Oh god, Dean. You- I’m- fuck.” Cas babbled, finally pulling Dean off his cock with a whimper, the noise getting louder when Dean immediately released his hips and wrapped a hand around him, stroking him hard and fast, teasing his tongue against the slit.

“Give it to me, Cas, come on. Come for me, angel. Claim me.”

The last statement landed and Cas came, gripping the phone tight so he didn’t drop it, and groaning when Dean smiled as he painted his face. When he was finished, Cas slumped against the wall, trailing a finger through one of the lines and pressing it to Dean’s lips, who automatically sucked it into his mouth, humming a pleased noise. Cas dropped to his knees in front of him, sparing a glance to the phone to change to the front facing camera before leaning in and licking a line of come from Dean’s face and kissing him.

Dean whined, bringing his hand to the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him closer. Cas repeated the action until Dean’s face was clean, and Dean pulled back from the kiss. He glanced at the camera, briefly surprised to see himself on the screen, and leaned in to kiss Cas again softly before turning to the camera with a wink and a grin before reaching up and hitting the button to end the recording.

Cas shoved at Dean, pushing him to the floor and covering his body with his own. He kissed Dean languidly, hands coming up to frame his face. When he pulled back, slightly out of breath, he smiled brightly down at Dean.

Smirking up at Cas, Dean reached up to push Cas’ hair off his forehead. “I think those are going to be some good videos, Cas.” He drawled, tipping his head up to press another kiss to Cas’ mouth.

“I think you’re right.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lips. He pulled back, muffling a yawn into Dean’s shoulder. “Nap?”

Dean hummed, considering. “How much time do we have before Sam and Jess get back?”

Cas felt for his phone, bringing it up and checking the time. “About twenty minutes, if they give us exactly an hour.”

Dean grumbled, wrapping an arm around Cas’ hips. “Think we have to raincheck the nap. Quick shower and coffee?” He kissed Cas’ temple, settling his hand over the small of Cas’ back.

“That sounds acceptable.” Cas conceded, propping up on his elbows. He looked down at Dean with a fond expression. “I can’t believe you came back.”

“Thought you’d be rid of me that easy?” Dean teased, pinching at Cas’ ribs with a grin. “Of course I came back, Castiel.” He said, gentler. He slid his hand up Cas’ back, and curled the other around the back of his neck. “How could I not?”

Cas made a small noise and closed his eyes, dipping his head down to kiss Dean slowly. He pulled back after a moment, dropping another kiss to Dean’s lips before sitting back and standing up. He held out his hand and helped Dean to his feet, leaning in to kiss his cheek before towing him towards the shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner with Sam and Jess had always been nice, but he’d always felt like he was intruding on them. With Cas by his side, it felt different. It felt like home, like family, like a place in his heart he hadn’t known was empty was suddenly full. Dean watched Cas interacting with them, growing more comfortable by the minute, and knew he’d made the right decision. After dinner, Dean excused himself to grab drinks for all of them. When he returned, he found Jess curled up against Sam’s side, with Cas perched on the arm of the couch, leaning across them and showing them something from a book. Dean stopped, leaning against the door frame and watching as the three bonded, and felt his heart swell in his chest. He slipped quietly back into the kitchen, setting their beers on the counter.

“Hey Cas, give me a hand in here, would ya?” Dean called, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms. He listened as Cas made his way to the kitchen, his eyebrows furrowing as he entered.

“Dean, is everything okay?” Cas asked, a small noise of surprise falling from his lips when Dean reached out and pulled him close.

Dean kissed him gently, his hands cradling Cas’ face. He pulled back, studying Cas’ face and dragging his thumb across his cheek. “Yeah, Cas. Everything is great.” He kissed Cas again, coaxing his lips apart and deepening it slowly. When they broke apart, he nipped at Cas’ lower lip and rubbed his nose against Cas’. “I just needed to kiss you and didn’t think they’d appreciate the view.”

Cas snorted and Dean grinned, turning to grab their beer again and letting Cas lead the way out of the kitchen.

 

•♦•♦•

 

The next day, Sam talked Dean into taking him and Jess to the art museum while Cas was at work for the first time that week. He shyly showed Sam the painting that had touched him so deeply a few days before, and a small part of him was relieved when Sam reacted similarly.

They spent a good portion of the day there, but once they’d seen everything he and Cas had seen, Dean suggested they leave, feigning hunger. He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to save the things he hadn’t seen for his next visit with Cas. He made lunch and they spent time on the screened in porch talking until Cas got home early from work.

Dean found him in the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks. He’d been asleep when Cas had left for work, and only managed a slurred “Hav’a good day.” before falling back asleep, so he had missed the glory that was Cas in his work attire.

Cas was leaning against the counter, his phone held between his head and his shoulder, and he was working on rolling up one of his sleeves. His suit jacket lay discarded over the back of one of the dining chairs, and his tie was backwards. His slacks fit him nicely, and Dean was betting that they hugged his ass in a way that would drive him crazy. He looked gorgeous.

Taking a few steps forward, Dean waited until Cas looked up at him to wave and grin appreciatively. He pouted when Cas rolled his eyes good naturedly, but stepped forward to roll Cas’ sleeve up the rest of the way, fingers lacing with Cas’ when he was finished.

“Yes, Gabriel, I heard you. However, I don’t think Luke would appreciate you offering up his time without consulting him first.” Cas met Dean’s questioning gaze and shook his head slightly, his eyes rolling in irritation this time. “Need I remind you of the time you volunteered him to help at one of Father’s office parties?” Cas paused, his brow furrowing. “He put honey in your hair while you were asleep, Gabriel. You had to shave your head!” Cas sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair before throwing his hand up in frustration. “Just, talk to him and have him get in touch with me. We’ll figure things out from there. Yes. Goodbye, Gabe.” He dropped his phone on the counter with a huff, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “Honestly sometimes I’m not sure we’re actually related.” He pulled Dean in with an arm around his waist, wrapping the other around his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. He pressed his lips softly to Dean’s skin, and sighed. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Dean smiled softly, leaning his head against Cas’ and combing his fingers through his hair. “Me too, babe.”

Cas straightened, dropping a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips before settling against the counter again. “How was your museum trip?” He reached out, slipping his hand in Dean’s jeans pocket.

“We had to leave early because Dean got hungry. We didn’t even get to see the modern art wing!” Jess whined as she entered the kitchen. She stuck her tongue out at Dean, who reciprocated.

“We can go again before you and Sam leave, if you’d like.” Cas offered. He smiled when Jess nodded excitedly.

“Hey Cas, uh, do you still need to run that errand?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow at Cas. Cas glanced at his watch, and nodded.

“Yes, and it needs to be done within the next hour. Would you like to accompany me?” He asked, tugging Dean in closer and kissing his forehead.

Nodding, Dean took a step back. “Sure. Go change, and we’ll head out.” He winked as Cas slipped out of the kitchen.

“….an ‘errand’, huh?” Jess asked suspiciously, strolling further into the kitchen and hopping up to perch on the counter across from him. She crossed her ankles delicately and folded her hands in her lap, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, an errand.” Dean responded, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“You’re going to get tested, aren’t you?” Jess guessed, grinning widely when Dean’s head snapped up and he gaped at her.

“How the fuck do you know that?” He hissed, crossing to stand in front of her.

Jess shrugged. “Just do.”

“Does Sam know?” Dean asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“He would if I told him.” Jess responded, picking absently at a thread on her jeans. “But that can be avoided.” She smiled.

Dean sighed, crossing his arms and looking at her shrewdly. “You guys can use the shower while we’re gone.” He held his hand up when Jess opened her mouth to argue. “And I don’t mean to actually shower.” He tipped his head down, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. “And as long as you spray everything down, _thoroughly_ , no one has to know.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, loverboy.” Jess grinned, holding her hand out for Dean to shake.

“Atta girl.” Dean clapped her on the shoulder when she hopped down, just in time to watch Sam coming around the corner, eyeing them suspiciously.

“What’s going on?” He asked, eyes narrowing at Jess as she pranced up to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the underside of his jaw.

Dean shrugged. “Nothin’. Cas and I are gonna run a couple errands, you guys want anything while we’re out?” He watched the two exchange looks and shake their heads. “ ‘Kay, well if you think of something, shoot me a text. Think about what you want for dinner, we can stop at the store and get ingredients.”

Cas called for Dean from the front entry, and he gave them a two-fingered salute, winking at Jess as he passed her.

 

•♦•♦•

 

“Well, that was fun.” Dean said dryly as they left the doctor’s office.

“No, but assuming everything comes back fine, there will definitely be fun.” Cas teased, reaching out to take Dean’s hand and winking at him when he looked up.

“Yeah, well. No arguments there.” Dean muttered, blushing.

Cas squeezed his hand. “Any word from Sam or Jess on dinner?” He followed Dean to the passenger side of the car, reaching past him to open it for him.

“Aren’t you the gentleman.” Dean teased, pausing to kiss Cas lightly before sliding in. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing up at Cas as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Nothing. They’re probably busy.”

“Doing what?” Cas asked as he started the car and reached for the ipod.

Dean shrugged. “Jess guessed that we were going to get tested, so I implied that if she promised not to tell Sam where we went that they could fuck in our shower while we were gone, providing they clean up after themselves.”

Cas paused with his hand on the gear shift. “Okay.” He trailed off, turning to Dean. “So, pasta? I make good alfredo sauce.”

Grinning, Dean nodded. “And garlic bread.”

Backing out of the parking space and pulling out of the lot, Cas draped his arm over the back of the seat, fingers trailing over the side of Dean’s neck. He smiled softly when Dean hummed and leaned into the touch.

“Obviously, we’ll need to bleach the entire shower when they leave.” Dean said conversationally.

“Absolutely.” Cas agreed without hesitating. He scratched Dean’s scalp affectionately when they pulled up to a stoplight. Dean tipped his head back against the seat and Cas’ hand, rolling it to the side to stare at him. “Hello, darling.” Cas murmured, stroking his knuckles down Dean’s cheek.

“Hey babe.” Dean replied, catching Cas’ wrist in his hold and kissing his hand. He glanced out the windshield, nodding. “Green light.” He let go of Cas’ hand, staring out the window at the buildings and streets they passed as Cas drove them to the store. “Guess I should probably start paying attention when we go places, since I’ll have to find my way around.” Dean said suddenly, seemingly coming to a realization.

“Because you live here now.” Grinned Cas as he pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

“Because I live here now.” Dean agreed, unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding across the seat. He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Cas’ jaw. “I live here now.” He whispered, his hand sliding over Cas’ heart. He huffed a quiet laugh when Cas rolled his eyes. “Too cheesy?” He kissed the bolt of Cas’ jaw.

“I want to be mad at you because that was awful. But it was also adorable.” Cas complained, hand coming up to push Dean back just enough to kiss him.

Dean smiled against Cas’ mouth, kissing him softly once more before undoing Cas’ seatbelt for him and reaching past him to shove the door open. “Come on, let’s go get our groceries before I get too handsy.”

Cas threw him a flat look. “Not a lot of incentive for me to leave, to be honest.” He laughed when Dean rolled his eyes and pushed him out the open door, climbing out after him and kicking the door closed. Dean slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in, kissing the side of his head quickly as they made their way into the store.

 

•♦•♦•

 

“Sam! Jess! We’re home!” Dean called when they walked through the door a bit later. He grinned widely at Cas when he heard a thump from upstairs, laughing openly when he heard Jess call down ‘Be there in a sec!’, her voice only slightly panicked.

“I guess we didn’t give them enough time.” Cas said, leading Dean to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

“They’ll live.” Dean stated, opening the fridge and piling the dairy items into it. He grabbed them each a beer, setting them on the counter as he gathered up the plastic bags, folding them up. He looked up at Cas, who was watching him fondly, beer raised halfway to his lips. “Uh. You recycle these?”

Cas nodded, amused, and took a drink of his beer. “Pantry. There’s a bag in there.”

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled, stuffing the bags in with the others. He grabbed his beer and settled against the counter next to Cas. “You’re lucky I like you.” He fought a smile when Cas nudged him with his shoulder.

“You guys are disgusting.” Jess complained, entering the kitchen, her hair a wet mess, and her skin pink. Dean looked her over, raising his eyebrows as if daring her to continue. She blushed and averted her eyes.

“She’s not wrong.” Sam agreed as he ambled in behind her, looking similarly disheveled. He reddened when Dean and Cas exchanged looks.

Jess cleared her throat. “So uh, what’s for dinner?” She asked brightly.

“Pasta.” Dean answered, wrapping an arm around Cas absently, but glancing at him and smiling when Cas shifted his weight into him. “Cas here apparently makes great alfredo sauce.”

“I’m sure he knows his way around a white sauce.” Jess responded dryly, cackling when both Cas and Dean choked on their beer. Sam cast her an unimpressed face, and she shrugged, smirking proudly and hopping up on the counter, kicking her legs happily.

 

•♦•♦•

 

Dinner went smoothly again, and after they’d cleared the plates from the table, Cas pulled out a battered set of playing cards. They started up a game of poker, full of friendly competition, until Cas got a video call from Gabriel. He answered it with a furrowed brow.

“Gabriel? Is everything okay?”

“Hiya baby bro!” Gabe slurred, waving the phone instead of his free hand. “Look who I found!” He grabbed someone out of frame, and Cas grinned when Luke’s face fell into the screen.

“Hello, Luke. Good to see you.” Cas rolled his eyes when Luke just nodded and pulled himself free of Gabe’s reach. The sounds of a bar filtered through the speakers, and Dean leaned over Cas’ shoulder to watch.

“Dean-O! Always nice to see a handsome face.” Gabe winked, and Cas shoved Dean out of frame.

“Did you call for any reason in particular, Gabriel, or just to flirt with my boyfriend?”

“Can’t a guy do both?” Gabe giggled, waggling his eyebrows.

“Gabriel.”

“Okay, okay.” Gabe rolled his eyes, settling more securely on his chair. “I just thought since Luke was home early that we could do something before dinner tomorrow.”

“Have you talked to Luke about this?” Cas rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“He’s fine. He’d love to do something tomorrow mor-“ The phone was pulled out of Gabe’s hand, a muffled ‘Hey!’ audible as Luke’s face filled the screen.

“I’m not doing shit before noon. I’ll call tomorrow.” The call ended.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Luke is regretting getting into town early.”

“Your brother is terrifying.” Dean grumbled, fiddling with the cards in his hand. He scooted his chair closer to Cas, leaning into his side. “You okay?”

“Truthfully, I’m a little worried for Gabriel’s safety. But it has been a while since Luke has seen him. I’m sure he’ll go a little easy on him.” Cas tilted his head, considering. “Though he’ll probably be showing off a bruised nipple tomorrow. Luke always was good at giving purple nurples.” He mumbled, absently rubbing at his chest.

Dean shifted uncertainly in his seat. “Oookay, well, I think that’s probably enough of your family for tonight. Not going to pretend I’m not a little concerned for my safety tomorrow.” He scratched at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, uh, are we going to be safe tomorrow?” Jess asked, watching Cas carefully.

“Hm? Oh, yes. My family is a bit, um, eccentric, but those of us that speak regularly are on good terms, odd though we may be at showing it. Luke is very independent, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up to dinner with bruised knuckles from defending Gabe when he gets in over his head.” Cas replied. “Gabe can be a lot,” Cas began, shoving at Dean’s shoulder when he nodded enthusiastically. “But he’s always well-intentioned. Anna is much quieter, but just as sharp. Luke is intimidating, admittedly.”

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair and sitting back in his chair, draping an arm around Jess’ shoulders. “Your family sounds like a handful, Cas.”

“They can be. But we’ve always been there for each other when we can. Luke surprised Anna at her last gallery show by showing up on opening night. The last we’d known he’d been in Florida somewhere, but he hopped a plane to be there.” Cas looked at Dean, leaning against his shoulder and resting his hand on his knee under the table. “It’s important to me that they meet Dean.” He dropped his gaze back to Sam and Jess. “And you, as well.”

Dean nodded, kissing Cas’ temple. He tossed his cards to the middle of the table and leaned back in his chair, arching his back in a stretch. He hid a yawn behind his arm, and checked Cas’ phone, still sitting on the table, for the time. “I think it’s time to hit the hay. It sounds like we have quite the day ahead of us.”

“Is it safe to assume that Gabe will probably show up before everyone else?” Sam asked as he stood.

Sighing, Cas nodded. “If left alone, likely so, yes. But I can text Luke and ask him to gently threaten him to prevent it. I have a feeling Luke will stay at Gabe’s tonight anyway.”

“Probably a good idea. We don’t need him showing up at six am with doughnuts and coffee.” Dean grumbled, pushing to his feet and stretching again.

Cas snorted. “The only thing that will have him up that early is his hangover. Anna is the only morning person among the four of us.”

Jess leaned heavily against Sam’s side, watching Cas closely. “You love them a lot, don’t you?”

“Absolutely, yes.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting your family, Cas.” She smiled warmly, stepping away from Sam to hug Cas. “Goodnight.” She waved at Dean as she wrapped herself around Sam again.

“Night guys. Thanks for dinner, Cas. It really was great.” Sam said as they headed out of the kitchen.

Dean watched as Cas turned out the kitchen lights before joining him in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and rested his forehead against Cas’. He combed his fingers through the hair curling behind Cas’ ears. “Tomorrow is going to go great, don’t worry.”

“Who said I was worried?” Cas grumbled, pulling back to squint at Dean in the dark.

“Cas.”

Cas sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I know. Just- what if it goes horribly, what if you all hate each other? I don’t know if this could work if you don’t get along with my family.”

Dean quieted Cas with a gentle press of lips. “Castiel. I’ve already met your family. I already know I’m going to like Luke, just based on what you’ve told me about him. Quit worrying. I’m going to make burgers, we’re going to drink beer, and I’m going to coax stories about your childhood out of your siblings. It’s going to be awesome.” He kissed Cas again, a reassurance. “Okay?” He smiled when Cas nodded, lips still brushing Dean’s. “Okay then. Let’s go to bed.”

Dean led them through the house, pausing to let Cas turn off lights as they passed through each room. Finally, he was closing their bedroom door behind them, watching as Cas sank down on the edge of the bed. Dean crossed to him, kneeling in front of him and working his shoes off, followed by his socks. He looked up to see Cas watching him as he tossed them aside and sat up on his knees and reached for the waistband of Cas jeans. He stilled, waiting for Cas’ nod before getting them open and tugging them down his legs. He stood, pulling Cas’ shirt over his head before stepping back and removing his own clothes quickly. He jumped when Cas’ finger hooked in the waistband of his underwear.

“These too.” Cas said quietly.

Following direction, Dean dropped his boxer briefs to the floor and stepped out of them. He gestured at Cas’ lap. “You too?” A smile tugged at the corner of his lip when he saw Cas nod. “Stand up.”

Cas stood, and Dean let his hands wander across his skin. Up his stomach, his chest, curling around the curve of his shoulders and sliding down his arms until their fingers twined together. He stepped forward, brushing his lips against Cas’. Their lips moved against each other, unrushed. Cas dropped Dean’s hands in favor of cradling his jaw as he slowly deepened the kiss with teasing swipes of his tongue. Dean slipped his fingers in the waistband of Cas’ underwear and slowly pushed them from his hips to pool on the floor around his ankles.

Humming, Dean smoothed his hands over Cas’ skin again. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured the words into Cas’ mouth, who answered by pulling him closer with a possessive hand on his lower back. Dean pushed him back, smiling gently when Cas threw him a confused look. “Lie down, baby.” Dean guided Cas back onto the bed and climbed on after him, settling down next to him. He pulled Cas close, stroking Cas’ cheek with his fingertips before kissing him again, slowly moving his hips against Cas’, bringing their half-hard lengths in contact. Both men groaned softly into the kiss, Cas’ hand coming to rest on Dean’s waist, fingers digging in slightly. Dean pulled back slightly, murmuring against Cas’ lips. “You wanna?”

Cas hummed, pulling Dean closer and nipping at his lip. He nodded. “Like this.” He twisted, fumbling a hand at the nightstand, tugging the drawer open and grabbing the first bottle of lube he was able to reach. He handed it to Dean, who responded by dragging him close again and kissing him soundly.

“How?” Dean breathed the word into the skin of Cas’ jaw, following it with a flick of his tongue.

“Don’t care.” Cas answered, head tipped back slightly as Dean nuzzled against his neck.

Dean smoothed his hand over Cas’ hip, dropping a kiss to the bolt of his jaw. He opened the lube and squeezed some into his hand, immediately bringing it down to wrap around Cas’ length. He pumped him a few times before running his hand over his own cock for a moment. He kissed Cas again, deep and hot. He wrapped his hand around them both, stroking them slowly. He squeezed gently when Cas’ hips twitched forward involuntarily. “You too.”

Cas brought his hand to curve around Dean’s, bucking his hips up into the circle of their joined hands. He groaned, tipping his head down to kiss Dean again, sucking at his lower lip. Cas helped guide them, keeping their rhythm slow and steady. They kissed as slow as their hands moved, small noises falling into the other’s mouth as they pushed themselves closer to the edge. Dean flicked his tongue against Cas’ lip, and Cas responded by thumbing over the head of Dean’s cock, earning him a low groan.

A broken noise fell from Dean’s lips, and Cas tightened his hold a little. Dean looked at him, and another small noise slipped out of him. Cas was flushed, high on his cheeks and a bit on his chest. His eyes were dark, and his lips were kiss swollen and red. He looked at Dean through his eyelashes.

“Cas, I’m close.” Dean breathed, rocking his hips up into their grip. It took all of his self-control not to knock Cas’ hand aside and fuck his hand quick and dirty over their cocks.

“I’m getting there.” Cas answered, following Dean’s example and bucking into the ring of their joined hands. They both groaned as the friction changed, and it only took one more swipe of Cas’ thumb over Dean’s tip to push him over the edge and have him spilling wet over their hands and Cas’ cock. Dean whimpered as Cas continued stroking, his hips moving a little faster than before. It only took a few more strokes before Cas was following his example, moaning against Dean’s shoulder as he came.

Dean kissed Cas’ temple and huffed a sigh into his hair. “I’m going to grab a washcloth, I’ll be right back.” He kissed Cas’ forehead before rolling out of bed, grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom and crawling back onto the bed. He cleaned Cas gently, distracting him with a kiss. He cleaned himself up and tossed the washcloth at the hamper, curling up in front of Cas again, finding his eyes on him. Dean smiled. “Hi.”

The corners of Cas’ eyes crinkled. “Hello.”

“That was nice.” Dean murmured, sliding closer to Cas, curling an arm around him. He trailed fingers over Cas’ back.

“It was.” Cas agreed, dragging a hand up Dean’s waist.

“Do you feel better?” Dean asked, reaching up to push hair off Cas’ forehead. He smiled fondly when Cas nodded. “Good.” He tucked Cas’ hair behind his ear as he studied Cas’ face. He trailed his fingers down Cas’ cheekbone. “I love you.”

Cas smiled brightly, closing the small space between them to kiss Dean deeply. When he pulled back he traced his fingers along Dean’s lips. “I love you, too.”

“I haven’t said that to anyone in like ten years.” Dean confessed quietly, lips moving under Cas’ fingers. “And that was my first serious girlfriend fresh out of high school. Cassie.”

“Cassie, huh? Seems you have a type.” Cas teased, winking when Dean pulled back to look at him in confusion before laughing.

“Guess so. I think I meant it, but I was 18, and still thinking with my dick, so who knows.” Dean let his gaze wander over Cas’ face. “I didn’t even tell Lisa.” He met Cas’ eyes. “This is different. You’re different.”

“Maybe you are too.” Cas offered, leaning forward to kiss Dean gently.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean agreed, pulling Cas closer as he rolled on his back. He smiled gently when Cas settled in, fitting against him like a puzzle piece. He rested his head on Dean’s chest, and Dean curled his arm around him. Cas sighed, and they drifted off, Dean’s face buried in Cas’ hair.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey lovebirds, wake up!” Jess called, knocking on the bedroom door and startling both men awake. They groaned in objection.

“Go away.” Dean called, snuggling back into Cas’ embrace.

“Okay, grumpy. But there’s coffee and breakfast when you’re ready!” Jess drummed her nails against the wood of the door.

“…..Breakfast?” Cas grumbled.

The door cracked open and Jess’ face peeked through. “Jesus, is that Cas?” She asked, grinning when Dean scrambled to make sure they were covered by the blankets.

“What the hell, Jess?” Dean complained.

“He sounds like Batman in the morning!” Jess said, voice slightly stunned.

“I do not.” Cas argued.

“You kinda do, babe.” Dean agreed, wincing when Cas glared at him.

“See!” Jess crowed triumphantly.

“Get out, Jess. Keep the coffee warm for us.”

“You got it.” Jess said as she closed the door

“I do not sound like Batman.” Cas grumped, snuggling into Dean again.

“Say ‘I am vengeance.’” Dean said, fighting back a smile.

“I am vengeance.” Cas growled, squinting at Dean.

 “Oh my god, my boyfriend is Batman.” Dean grinned, kissing Cas’ cheek. He laughed when Cas rolled him over onto his back and then rolled on top of him.

“I feel like there’s a teenage fantasy you’ll have to tell me about at a later date.” Cas teased, leaning down to kiss Dean softly. “No one is that excited about Batman without having had wet dreams about him.” He smiled wide when Dean’s face reddened. “I knew it.”

“Shut up.” Dean shoved at Cas’ shoulders half-heartedly. “You’re awfully mouthy this morning, considering you haven’t had coffee yet.”

“I could be mouthier.” Cas suggested, kissing at the base of Dean’s neck.

Dean hummed. “Later maybe. Now, I think we need caffeine. And food. I think I smell sausage. Besides,” He added. “I’m sick of having to be quiet for their sake. If we can make it a couple more days, we’ll have the house to ourselves again, and our test results back. Then we can get more than mouthy.” He leaned up, nipping at Cas’ lip and rocking his hips up when Cas growled.

“You drive a hard bargain, Dean Winchester.” Cas conceded, rolling off of him.

“And it’s going to be worth every penny, angel.” Dean winked, then climbed out of bed, stretching. “You gonna shower?”

“Not yet. I’ll do it later, when I’m freaking out about everyone getting here and need the stress relief.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Me too.” Dean agreed. He opened a drawer in the dresser and pulled out pants and shirts for both of them, throwing them on top of Cas on the bed. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

“So, at what point are we going to move your things in?” Cas asked casually as he dragged himself out of bed. He watched as Dean pulled the shirt over his head. He licked his lips. “Not that I don’t love seeing you in my clothes.” He grinned lasciviously when Dean looked up at him with a smirk. “And out of them, for that matter.”

Dean blushed, running his hands through his hair in attempt to tame it. He shrugged. “Whenever you’re ready to have me invading all your space.”

Cas pulled his pants up his legs and grabbed the shirt, dragging it across the bed as he walked around it to meet Dean. “I’m ready.” He draped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, tipping his head up to kiss him gently. “Let’s move you in after breakfast.” He rubbed his nose against Dean’s, stroking a hand over the back of Dean’s head.

“Sounds great.” Dean grinned, pecking the corner of Cas’ mouth as he backed up. He huffed a laugh as Cas tugged on his shirt. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“I know.” Cas agreed, averting his eyes when Dean looked at him. “I’m afraid you’re going to find out how boring I am and change your mind.” He admitted.

Dean pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Angel, you’re going to learn real quick how boring I am too. We can be boring together.” He grinned, teasing, and leaned forward to kiss Cas’ jaw. “As long as we don’t end up that couple that schedules their sex and sleeps in separate beds.”

“Absolutely not.” Cas shook his head vehemently. “Like I could keep my hands off of you long enough to only have scheduled sex.” He scoffed, hands sliding down to Dean’s hips, tucking one of his thumbs under his waistband. He kissed Dean’s cheek. “Can we caffeinate now?”

Dean nodded, wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist and heading for the door. The went downstairs and into the kitchen, Cas immediately making a beeline for the coffee pot.

“Good morning.” Jess said sweetly, perched on Sam’s lap with her arm around him, her coffee mug cupped in her hand and resting on his shoulder. His hand was curled over her thigh.

“Hey, guys.” Sam greeted, raising his mug slightly in acknowledgement.

“Hey. Thanks for making breakfast. It still warm?” Dean asked, grabbing a couple plates out of the cabinet.

“Should be warm enough. Would have been warmer ten minutes ago.” Jess said, taking a drink of her coffee and watching Dean over the top of it. She smirked when he threw her a harmless glare, despite the color rising on his cheeks.

Dean piled some food on each of their plates, taking them to the table before returning for forks. “Hey Cas, would you-“ He stopped talking when Cas held out a mug. His face softened as he took the mug, and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Cas’ temple. “Thanks, angel.”

“Wow, he already knows how you take your coffee well enough to not ask?” Jess looked impressed. “It took Sam forever to get mine right.”

“Hey!” Sam objected, looking offended.

“Sorry babe, it’s true. You always put way too much sugar in it. And not enough cream.” Jess shrugged, looking a little apologetic. “But you eventually got it right! Now it’s perfect.” She appeased him by kissing his forehead and taking a big drink of coffee with a satisfied hum.

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly before turning his attention to Dean and Cas. “Are there plans for today?”

Dean was already digging into his breakfast, while Cas sat right next to him, their legs pressed together. Cas cleared his throat, glancing at Dean and sitting his mug down on the table.

“Well, Dean and I were discussing maybe bringing his things in sometimes today, if that’s okay.” He picked up his fork, pushing the sausage links around on the plate a bit.

“Yeah,” Dean began, swallowing his mouthful of food before continuing. “You know, really make the move official.” He glanced at Cas, draping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. He stroked his arm with his thumb a couple times, reassuring. He picked up his coffee and took a drink, humming quietly. “This really is perfect, Cas.” He smiled when Cas looked up at him.

“I’m glad.” Cas leaned into Dean’s side, relaxing slightly, and took a drink of his own coffee.

“Wow, you guys are gross.” Jess said, watching the interaction with raised eyebrows.

Dean turned sharp eyes on her. “You really want to start that battle, Jessica? How much gross shit I witnessed before Sam moved in with you?” He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Jess flushed, glancing at Sam guiltily before shaking her head and taking another sip of coffee.

“He kind of has us there.” Sam admitted, shrugging and running his hand over Jess’ knee. “And he was surprisingly chill about it. While you were there, at least. He was unbearable as soon as you left.”

“But I waited til she left.” Dean argued, pointing his fork at Sam.

“Fair.” Sam agreed, holding up his hand in defeat.

Dean turned to Cas, who had focused his attention on his breakfast. He leaned in, nudging him gently with his shoulder. “Did you have any other plans for the day, sweetheart?”

Cas shook his head. “We need to get ingredients for dinner at some point, but beyond that, nothing. I’m assuming Luke will probably call sometime around one, knowing him, so we have until then to get things done.” He took a long drink of his coffee. “Probably best to do the shopping first, then we can move your things in, then get ready for whatever fuckery tonight is going to bring.”

Dean snorted, looking at Cas with an affectionate smile, while Jess and Sam both stared at him in confusion. He looked at them and grinned, shrugging. “Gabe.”

Nodding, Cas set his empty mug on the table. “The majority of the fuckery will be bestowed unto us by Gabriel. He will likely hit on both of you, entirely possibly at the same time, in front of each other. He’s incorrigible.” He sighed heavily. “We will need beer.”

 

•♦•♦•

 

Shopping with the four of them was a minor disaster. They were frequently distracted, and eventually Cas politely suggested Jess and Sam go pick out beer for the evening, a bottle of cinnamon whiskey for Luke, and something sweet and fruity for Gabe.

“Does Anna like anything in particular?” Jess had asked as Sam returned with their own cart for the task.

Cas shook his head. “She doesn’t drink very often, so she likely won’t have anything. If she decides to it’ll be a beer, so whatever you pick will be fine. Get whatever you like, and whatever Dean wants.” He turned to Dean. “Boulevard?” He asked, looking at Jess in confirmation when Dean nodded.

Jess smirked, eyeing the two of them as she followed Sam away with the cart to collect the alcohol.

Dean glanced at Cas. “She and Gabe are going to get along too well. We’re going to get ganged up on.” He stepped closer to Cas, taking his hand as they pushed the cart down the aisle. “This is going to be an interesting night.”

“I think that might be a serious understatement.” Cas mumbled, squeezing Dean’s hand nervously. “What ingredients do we have left?”

“Well, we haven’t gotten toppings yet. I was thinking, though, that maybe we could do almost like a sundae bar, but with the burger toppings? That way I can kiss ass if certain people have certain things they like, without forcing it on everyone.”

“That’s actually brilliant. You’ll earn points with Luke if there’s caramelized onions on it, extra points if there’s green chilies.”

“Luke likes hot, okay.”

“Gabe likes sweet barbecue on his, and bread and butter pickles. And Anna likes an egg on hers.” Cas shrugged.

Dean nodded, doing a mental checklist in his head of all the things he would need, and realized he didn’t know what they had at home. _Home._ “Okay, I gotta write all this down, angel. Then we can go through and cross off what we have at home already and go from there.” Dean pulled his phone out, opening his notes app and starting to type. Cas would chime in when there seemed to be a lull in Dean’s ideas, and after a minute they had a list of tried and true toppings, plus some extras. Together they went back through and deleted the ones they had at home, leaving a short list of things to purchase. Dean grinned. “I’m gonna charm the pants off your siblings.”

Cas gave him a flat look. “I’d really rather you didn’t. And you shouldn’t use that phrase in front of Gabriel. He’ll take it as a challenge and he really will take his pants off.”

“Yikes. Noted.”

They wandered the store, gathering the things they needed, added a few sides, and things for desert. Cas was set on making pie, and Dean had no complaints, kissing him soundly in the produce department when he picked out apples.

“Wow, Dean. Didn’t realize you were so big on PDA.” Sam teased as he and Jess returned with the alcohol. The cart was well stocked.

Dean spun around, eyeing Sam excitedly. “Cas is making pie!”

Jess raised her eyebrows. “Shit, I don’t blame you for kissing him, then. Is there a line, or?”

“Back off, curly. I called dibs.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and kissed his temple.

“Fine, but I’d better get a piece of that pie.” Jess sniffed, stepping closer to Sam again, who just looked at her with an amused expression.

“I’m making three.” Cas replied, smiling shyly up at Dean. “Gabe will claim an entire one for himself, and instead of fighting him on it, it’s easier to appease him and make enough for everyone after he gets his. And I know one other pie won’t be enough for six people.”

“Hey, what happened to the pie you made the other night? There was a little more than half of that left, right?” Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows when Cas looked guilty.

“I may have eaten it all in a depression binge after you left.” Cas said quietly, averting his eyes.

Dean’s face softened, watching Cas as he turned back to the cart. He stepped up close behind Cas, nuzzling the back of his head before kissing the back of his shoulder. “I’m here.” Squeezing Cas’ hip and stepping away, Dean cleared his throat. “So, what else do we need?”

 

•♦•♦•

 

Luke called as they were unloading groceries, and Cas gave Dean a smug look as he turned his phone toward him.

“It’s 12:54. I told you it’d be close to 1, didn’t I?” He rolled his eyes at his own prediction, swiping to answer the call. “Good morning, Lucifer.” Behind them, Sam choked on his soda.

“Lucifer?!” Sam hissed at Dean, who shrugged.

“Cas’ folks were really religious. All the kids are named after angels. And all of them rebelled except the second oldest, Michael. Seems fitting that Lucifer rebelled first, though, doesn’t it?” Dean grinned.

“Okay yeah, but _Lucifer_?” Sam repeated.

“Why do you think they call him Luke?” Dean replied, turning to watch Cas.

“We’re going to be having burgers, is that okay?” Cas moved some things around on the counter absently as he talked. “Yes. Yeah. And don’t tell Gabe, but I’m making pie.” Cas paused, listening, and then laughed. “Yeah, I’m making three. He’ll have one all to himself.” Cas caught Dean’s eye and winked. “He’d be fighting Dean otherwise.” His brow furrowed slightly, and after a moment he rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter. “How dark is the black eye?”

“Who has a black eye?” Jess asked as she wandered in from packing the beer into the spare fridge in Cas’ garage.

Cas lowered the phone just past his mouth. “Gabriel, unsurprisingly.” He put the phone back to his mouth. “How did it happen this time?”

“You’d think they’d done this before.” Jess said dryly as she crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Sam, leaning her weight back against him and reaching back to pull one of his arms around her. Sam smiled gently and pressed a kiss to her hair as he brought his other arm around her as well.

“And busted knuckles too, I’m assuming?” Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you for using your left hand.” Cas sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Yeah, what time are you all planning on coming over?” Cas’ eyes flicked up to Dean, who was watching him. “Does five work, honey?” Cas’ dropped his eyes for a moment, listening, and then reddened. “Shut up, Luke.” He raised his eyes to Dean again. “Does five give us enough time?” He nodded when Dean nodded, answering in the affirmative to Luke, and ending the call with a “See you later.”

“Gabe got in a fight, huh?” Dean guessed, moving to stand between Cas’ legs as he leaned against the counter. “I have to say, I’m stunned.”

Cas nodded, spreading his legs slightly and pulling Dean in by the hips. He tipped his head forward to rest on Dean’s sternum. “Apparently he hit on the wrong guy.”

“Hyper-hetero?” Jess chimed in.

“No, but apparently the guy’s gym rat boyfriend wasn’t amused.” Cas sighed softly, and Dean took one of his hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

“So they meet Gabe with a shiner. It won’t be the last time they’ll see him with one. Better to get the shock over with now.” Dean teased, squeezing Cas’ hand.

“That’s, sadly, a good point.” Cas agreed, returning Dean’s squeeze.

“So did Luke defend him like you expected him to?” Sam asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“He did.” Cas confirmed.

“What was the whole left hand thing about?” Dean asked, rubbing his free hand up and down Cas’ side.

Cas huffed, raising his head from Dean’s chest, almost headbutting him in the chin. “He used his left hand so he could still shake your hand when he meets you tonight.” Cas deadpanned, and Dean snorted.

“That’s...actually kind of sweet, in a way.” Jess said, considering.

“It was considerate, at least.” Sam agreed.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas’ forehead. “Let’s finish getting things put away, and get my stuff moved in, then we’ll have some time to relax before we start dinner. Sound good?” He met Cas’ eyes, smiling soft and private, and maintaining eye contact for long enough that Sam cleared his throat.

“Okay, well, uh, what do you guys need from us?” Sam asked awkwardly, while Jess watched the scene in front of her with soft amusement.

“Um.” Cas began, before seemingly coming to himself and shaking his head slightly. He gently pushed Dean back and looped an arm around his waist while he thought. “If you wouldn’t mind starting to bring some of the smaller things inside, Dean and I will put this away, and we can go from there?”

Sam nodded. “Sounds good. Jess, wanna give me a hand?”

“Absolutely. Don’t take too long, boys, we’re not going to do your heavy lifting for you.” Jess teased, following Sam out of the kitchen.

Dean watched her go before turning to Cas. “You good, babe?”

Cas nodded, then sighed. “I guess this is just becoming real, you know?” He ran a hand through his hair. “We’re moving your things in, you’re meeting my family tonight. It’s just kind of crazy. A couple weeks ago I was considering getting a cat, because I was so lonely. And at the end of today I’ll be living with my boyfriend, whom I’ve known for a week, after he and his family met the most important part of my family.” He exhaled heavily, leaning into Dean.

“You wanna pump the brakes on this?” Dean asked, sounding much more steady than he felt. He’d terminated his lease, packed up everything he owned that would fit in two cars, quit his job (Which, okay, Bobby would take him back with no questions if something happened, but still.), and now he was wondering if it was the right decision.

Cas’ head snapped to look at Dean. “What? Oh, honey, no.” He moved in front of Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I’m just in panic mode about tonight, and everything is suddenly real.” He kissed Dean softly, and again, trying to reassure him. “This is completely insane, and if it was anyone else I would be judging them.” He cupped Dean’s jaw and stroked a thumb over his cheek. “But it’s not anyone else.” Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s, and Dean relaxed under the attention. When they parted, Cas dropped another kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Love you.”

Dean grinned, returning the kiss. “Me too, Cas.” He kissed the side of Cas’ head. “You wanna put moving off til tomorrow?” I have a feeling we’ll have at least one sibling sleeping it off here, they can help us.”

“Gabe wouldn’t help unless bribed. Anna and Luke would both help, though.” Cas considered. “That might be a better idea. Take some of the pressure off of today.” He nodded to himself. “Yes, let’s do that, if that’s okay with you?” He waited until Dean nodded. “I’ll go tell Sam and Jess.”

“Go ahead, I’ll finish putting things away.” Dean smiled. He hummed to himself as he put some things away and set some things aside for later. As an afterthought he pulled some spices down from the cabinet and opened the ground beef, throwing it into a bowl. He added the spices and began kneading the mixture with his fingers, before forming them into patties and stacking them on a plate, which he put in the refrigerator.

“So, now that we’re not playing moving company today, what are we doing?” Jess asked from the couch when Dean exited the kitchen.

“Yeah, we didn’t really plan on anything after the shopping and the moving.” Sam agreed, sitting down next to her.

Cas looked up at Dean, and they both shrugged. “We have a few hours. We’ll need to shower, but do you want to watch a couple more episodes of Firefly?” Cas asked, the question mostly directed at Dean.

“Oh, so when Cas says you should watch Firefly, you just go along with it?” Sam accused, offended.

Dean shrugged. “He needed to keep me occupied while he baked. Otherwise I would have been a total nuisance.”

“You’re joking.” Jess deadpanned, grinning when Dean flipped her off.

“And anyway,” Dean continued. “I don’t think I need to go into detail on the different reasons why I might be inclined to take Cas’ suggestion, do I?” Dean let his eyes wander over Cas appreciatively, winking at him when Cas reddened and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yuck. Okay, no. We get it.” Sam shuddered. “At least you’re watching it now. Besides, I’m always down for a Firefly binge.”

“I should probably start the pies first, if they’re not finished by the time Gabe gets here, he’ll either bother the hell out of me while I’m cooking, or he’ll burn himself trying to sneak from the oven.” Cas glanced at Jess when she snorted. “You think I’m kidding, but check out the scars on his right hand tonight. Thanksgiving, four years ago.” Cas nodded seriously.

Dean led them downstairs, but not before pausing to check with Cas that it had been cleaned up since they’d last been down there. (“As much as I’d like to traumatize Sam, that would be mortifying for me too.”) They all got comfortable and Dean pulled up the show, resuming from where he and Cas had last left off.

“Oh, this is a good one.” Sam said when it started. “Not my favorite, but it has one of the most iconic lines from the whole show.” He pulled Jess against him and grinned, humming along with the theme song.

Dean smiled. “Looking forward to it.” He stretched his legs out. “Who’s your favorite, Sam?”

Sam sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair while he thought. “Wow, that’s hard. I love them all for different reasons. I think Wash might be my favorite, though. Because as goofy as he is, when it comes down to it and they need to get out of a place fast, he really shows what a genius he is with Serenity, how he works together with her to keep them all safe.” He glanced at Dean. “Kinda reminds me of you, honestly.”

Dean flushed, uncomfortable with the comparison and implied praise. “Yeah, well. Goofy is right, at least. What about you, Jess?”

“It’s a tie between Mal and Kaylee.” Jess responded without looking away from the screen.

“Unsurprising, since you and Kaylee are a lot alike.” Dean responded.

“Who’s your favorite?” Jess asked, glancing at him with an interested twitch of her eyebrow.

“I don’t know if I’ve made a decision yet. I really like Zoe, but Jayne is great too.” Dean confessed, settling deeper into the couch.

“You just think they’re hot.” Jess complained, rolling her eyes and turning back to the show.

“Hey!” Dean argued. “I like Zoe because she’s strong and a total badass, and, arguably, helps keep the ship together more than anyone else. She even keeps Mal in his place sometimes.” Dean rambled, earning an impressed face from Sam. “Jayne, while attractive, just gets to me sometimes. I think he’s funny, and probably in ways both smarter and stupider than people think. But he’s generally a good guy, even if sometimes his motives are a little gray.”

“Oh boy, you’re gonna hate him a little pretty soon.” Sam warned.

Dean’s head tipped back when he heard Cas on the stairs. “Who’s your favorite, character, babe?” He asked as Cas leaned over the back of the couch to kiss him lightly.

“I’ve always had a soft spot for Shepherd Book.” Cas answered as he circled around the couch to plop down next to Dean. “Or Simon.”

“Simon? No one’s favorite is Simon.” Jess accused, and Sam nodded beside her.

“I suppose I relate to him a bit. I came from money, but chose family over it, which can be jarring at some times. I also have a sibling that I used to have to constantly monitor and apologize for, smooth over situations they caused, and keep other people from killing them in their sleep.” Cas shrugged. “And I have a terrible habit of putting my foot in my mouth. But he proves himself a few times over the course of the series to be more than people think him to be. Tougher, stronger, more resilient.”

Dean watched him with a soft expression, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly when he had finished talking.

Sam huffed out a small breath. “I guess I never looked at him like that. I mean all of that is apparent, but I just don’t think I ever processed it in that way. Good answer.” Sam smiled warmly.

Looking down at Dean, Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Who did you say?”

“Zoe or Jayne.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You just think they’re hot.”

“Hey!”

 

•♦•♦•

 

They watched two episodes together, all the while making commentary to each other. Cas, just like the first time they’d watched together, came and went as he worked on the pies, and Dean’s mouth watered when the scent of spiced apple made its way downstairs. When the second episode had ended, Dean shut things down to take a shower before dinner, Cas nervously trailing behind him.

In the shower, Dean washed Cas’ hair and gave him a short shoulder rub to try and calm him down.

“Babe, you’re about to vibrate out of your skin.” Dean murmured against Cas’ shoulder. “Relax. It’s going to be fine.” He kneaded at the muscles under his hands. “It’s just dinner.”

“With my boyfriend’s family meeting my family for the first time. And my boyfriend meeting my scariest brother for the first time.” Cas sighed, leaning into Dean’s touch and tipping his head forward.

Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly to himself. He kissed the knob at the top of Cas’ spine and gently guided him to turn around. “Cas.” He tipped Cas’ chin up, ducking his head until he met his eyes. “Are you honestly worried about anyone not getting along?” He wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist, bringing his other hand up to push hair off of his boyfriend’s forehead. “Or is it general ‘this-is-a-Big-Deal-with-capital-letters’ nerves?”

Cas grinned, studying Dean’s face as he considered. “The latter, I suppose.” He finally answered, leaning in to kiss Dean gently. “I am a little afraid that Gabe is going to offend Sam or Jess, or both. Because he will undoubtedly hit on them. Both of them.”

“Sam isn’t going to get offended because a guy hits on him. And Jess will more than likely encourage it.” Dean snorted quietly. “Honestly, she’ll probably turn into a game of chicken. From which she won’t back down, and Sam will either have to break it off or have a threesome.” Dean shrugged, and then cringed. “That is a sentence I never thought I would say, and would like to pretend was never said.”

“I’m more than okay with that. I wish I hadn’t heard it.” Cas teased, nuzzling against Dean’s jaw. “Thank you, Dean. I’m not sure I’ve ever wanted my family to not hate a partner more than right now.” He smiled softly, trailing a finger down Dean’s neck.

“Hopefully never again.” Dean teased gently, flexing his fingers possessively in Cas’ back.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s, pulling back just enough to speak against his mouth. “Never again.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pushing dinner back one more chapter, because having them combined was getting too lengthy. The next one is, as of now, as far as I have written, so here is me again asking you to be patient as I try to get it out of my head and onto paper.  
> I hopre you're enjoying, and thank you so much for reading and sticking with me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck on this for a long time, trying to figure out if it was finished or not. So I'm sorry, and please allow me to apologize with porn. ;)
> 
> To all of you still following, still subscribed, even with my consistently inconsistent posting, I appreciate and love every single one of you. You are the reason I haven't given up, even when it seems like I have.

Dean stood at the kitchen counter, cutting up potatoes for fries and occasionally glancing up to make sure Sam wasn’t cutting the onion too thick. Behind him, Jess was covering plates of the finished toppings with plastic wrap and pulling condiments out of the refrigerator. Cas was nervously shuffling from the kitchen to the formal dining room, setting the table, and Dean smiled softly hearing the clink of silverware as he rearranged it a third time.

“Hey, Cas? C’mere for a second.” Dean called, dropping the potato slices in a large bowl of cold water and setting it aside. He washed his hands, glancing over his shoulder when he heard Cas approach behind him. He dried his hands quickly and turned around, draping his arms around Cas’ neck. “You okay?” Dean asked quietly, combing his fingers through the hair at the back of Cas’ head. Cas relaxed slightly under his touch and took a deep breath.

“Yeah I’m good.” Cas nodded, exhaling heavily. He cleared his throat, looking up at Dean nervously. “Do you need any help in here?”

Dean studied his face for a moment before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I think we’re about done prepping, just gotta caramelize the onions and fry up the bacon. I’ll wait to start the burgers until right before, and we can drop the fries around the same time, if someone stays down here to babysit the pot.” He reached down, squeezing Cas’ hip.

Cas smiled, nodding again and stepping back. He turned to Sam and Jess, who had taken a seat at the table. “Do you guys need anything?”

Jess sat up a little straighter. “Beer?” She chirped.

“I can do that. I’ll be right back.” Cas slipped out of the kitchen, grateful to have a mission, and Dean sighed, slumping back against the counter.

“You’re terrified, aren’t you.” Sam asked with a knowing look.

Dean nodded, rubbing his hand over his face. “I mean, I’ve already met Anna and Gabe, but I’m honestly really worried about meeting Luke. I feel like if he hates me he has the connections to make me disappear. But Cas is so nervous already, I don’t want him to be freaked out about me too.” Dean straightened, shaking his head and squaring his shoulders with a sigh. “It’s all going to be fine.”

“We’re here for you.” Jess said with a reassuring smile.

Cas came around the corner, holding four beers, automatically reaching an arm out to Dean to take two of them, and rounding the counter to hand the other two to Sam.

“Should we cheers for good luck?” Jess asked, twisting off her bottlecap. She raised her bottle a bit, looking around expectantly. The others looked between each other before shrugging and lifting their bottles as well. “To family.”

“And expanding it.” Sam added with a grin.

They all took a drink, and Cas wrapped and arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him close and dipping his head to drop a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you.” He mumbled against Dean’s shirt.

Dean smiled, turning and kissing Cas’ forehead. “Love you.” He took another drink of his beer before setting it on the counter. “You wanna help me finish up the stuff?” He asked, reaching up to push some hair off Cas’ forehead.

“Yes, please give me something to do.” Cas requested with a nervous huff of laughter.

Grinning, Dean turned back to the stove, turning on the burners under the pans he’d pulled out earlier. “Grab the bacon will ya?” He drizzled some oil in one of the pans and waited for it to heat up, gesturing to the larger pan on his right when Cas came over with the bacon.

Cas started separating slices of bacon from the stack. “How many pieces?” He laid the first one in the pan, hand twitching back when it popped. He turned the burner down, turning to watch Dean as he dropped the sliced onion in his own pan.

“However many you think will be enough.” Dean answered. “But remember, your new roommate likes bacon. A lot.” He grinned when Cas scowled.

“You’re not my roommate, you ass. You’re my boyfriend.”

“I’m both now.” Dean snarked, sticking his tongue out at Cas.

“You’re insufferable.” Cas groaned, turning back to his pan of bacon and flipping the pieces.

Dean snorted a laugh to himself before leaning over and kissing the side of Cas’ head. He picked up the pan, tossing the onions effortlessly.

“Showoff.” Jess said from behind them, and Dean grinned and threw her a wink over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and went back to her phone. Sam leaned over, trying to look at her screen, and she pulled it away protectively.

“Is there anything I can help with? I’m getting antsy.” Sam asked, standing up and ruffling Jess’ hair.

“How much time do we have left?” Dean asked, turning off his burner and reaching around Cas to grab a piece of bacon off the plate. He smirked around his bite and winked at Cas when he cast him a dry look.

“You realize there’s two different clocks right in front of your face, don’t you?” Sam asked, rolling his eyes as he checked his phone. “About ten minutes before you should start burgers, probably.” He said, eyes moving to Cas when he took a deep breath, flipping the new batch of bacon in the pan.

Dean absently reached out, resting his hand on Cas’ lower back and stroking his thumb back and forth. “You wanna get the pot set up for the fries, Sam? As soon as the bacon is finished, we’re done in here.” He transferred the onions to a plate and moved the pan to the sink. “I’m gonna go start the grill. Big bottle of oil is in the pantry.” He kissed Cas’ shoulder as he passed, pulling the plate of patties out of the fridge and heading out of the kitchen.

Sam clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he took Dean’s place at the stove. “You doing okay, man?” He smiled empathetically when Cas took another deep breath and nodded. “I’m nervous too.”

“You are?” Cas asked, gesturing to a cabinet next to the oven for the pot. “You could have fooled me.”

“Well, I mean we have to make a good impression too. I don’t think Dean would have survived if you hadn’t gotten along with us.” He shrugged, pulling the pot out and setting it on a burner. “I imagine it’s similar. Otherwise, holidays will be really awkward.” He teased, crossing to the pantry and pulling out the oil for the fries.

“Holidays are already awkward in my family.” Cas intoned, and Sam and Jess both laughed.

“Things are going to go fine, Cas.” Jess said from the table, her voice sure.

Sighing heavily, Cas nodded, moving the rest of the bacon to the plate and turning off the burner.

The doorbell rang, and Cas jumped, looking slightly panicked when he looked up.

“I’ll get it.” Jess offered, standing. She smoothed her clothes down and fluffed her hair as she walked out.

Both men stilled, straining to listen, and Cas seemed to relax when he heard another female voice respond to Jess’ greeting.

“Anna. Of course she’d be the first to arrive. She’ll want to help finish setting up.” Cas nodded to himself, moving to the sink to wash his hands.

Sam straightened when Jess entered the kitchen, followed by Anna. They were talking easily.

“Anna, this is Sam, my fiancee, and Dean’s younger brother.” Jess introduced with a smile.

Extending his hand, Sam smiled warmly. “It’s nice to meet you, Anna.”

Anna shook his hand, returning the sentiment. She turned to Cas, who was drying his hands. “How are you feeling, Castiel? You look terrified.”

Cas nodded, returning the towel to its place under the sink and sighing. “I am.”

“Luke?” Anna asked, leaning her hip against the counter nearest her.

“And Gabe.” Cas agreed, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously.

“He doesn’t think we can handle him.” Jess said to Anna, teasing.

“I think they’ll be fine.” Anna said, looking at Jess, considering. “In fact, I think this one may give him some of his own medicine.”

“That’s what Dean said.” Cas replied, smiling.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Anna asked, looking around. “It looks like you’ve all been busy.”

“We have. Sam was just getting ready to start the oil for the fries, I think the potatoes need to be dried, actually, if you don’t mind?” Cas asked, gesturing to the bowl with the soaking potatoes.

“Not at all. Jess, would you like to help?”

“Sure.”

“I’m going to go check on Dean and see how the burgers are doing. Can I get you anything on my way back, Anna? A drink?”

“Not right now, thank you.” Anna said patiently, laying out paper towels for Jess to lay handfuls of wet potatoes on.

“Okay. I’ll be back.” Cas slipped out of the kitchen, making his way upstairs and out to the grill, where Dean was singing to himself as he flipped a couple burgers. He turned when he heard Cas approaching. “Anna is here.”

“I thought I heard a car pull in.” Dean answered, nodding. “Are we in danger yet?” He teased gently.

“Not at all. She agrees with your suspicion that Jess will give Gabe a run for his money.”

“Smart girl.” Dean grinned. “You ready for the other two to get here?”

“Truthfully, not really. But, neither of them are ever on time, and I know Luke crashed at Gabe’s last night, and he’ll take his time. So we have that blessing, at least.” Cas sighed, stretching his neck as he watched Dean rearrange the burgers so they’d cook evenly.

“We can only hope.” Dean agreed absently.

Cas sat down on the patio couch, tapping his hands absently on the back of it as he watched Dean work, admiring the way his back moved under his shirt and the bow of his legs.

“You’re staring.” Dean said without turning around.

“I was not.” Cas said defensively, shifting on the couch. He blushed when Dean glanced at him over his shoulder with a smirk. “Okay I was but how can you even tell?”

Dean’s smile grew. “I could feel it.” He shrugged, then wiggled his hips with a playful look at Cas. “I’m not complaining.”

Another car pulled in, loud rock music pouring from the windows. Both men looked up at each other with wide eyes.

“Luke?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “And Gabriel.”

Dean pulled the finished burgers off the grill, moving a couple others around pointlessly before pulling those off as well. He turned to Cas, plate in hand, and took a deep breath.

“Shall we?” Dean held his hand out to Cas, squeezing gently as they turned and made their way inside.

“If we must.” Cas grumbled.

They could hear noise from downstairs the moment they set foot inside. Gabe was talking loudly, his voice bouncing through the house. Dean and Cas descended the stairs quietly, pausing when they reached the bottom to listen.

“That’s what happens when you agree to let me drive. Driver picks the music, everyone knows that.” Luke was saying calmly, and they could practically hear Gabe roll his eyes.

“But there aren’t even _words_.” Gabe whined.

“There are words, you just can’t understand them.” Luke hedged.

“What language are they in?”

“Not English.”

Cas looked at Dean, raising his eyebrows in question, who nodded, and they entered the kitchen together.

“Hello Luke. Gabriel.” Cas greeted.

“CASSIE!” Gabe crowed, making his way across the kitchen and clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you.” He eyed Dean appreciatively, letting his eyes drag over him. “And you too, Dean-O. It’s been too long.”

“Or not long enough.” Dean snarked, lifting his chin. “Nice shiner.” He held the plate up. “I brought burgers!” He moved across the kitchen, setting the plate on the counter and shifting nervously when he felt eyes on him. He forced himself to look up and meet Sam’s eyes. “Are the fries close?”

Sam nodded. “Just one last batch in the oil now.”

“Dean,” Cas began, and Dean crossed back to stand next to him. “I’d like you to meet my oldest brother, Luke. Luke, this is my boyfriend Dean.”

Dean held his hand out, forcing himself to smile as he looked at the man in front of him. “Hey, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He shook Luke’s hand firmly.

“All terrifying, I’m sure.” Luke said dryly.

“I mean, some of it.” Dean admitted with a laugh as he pulled his hand back. “How’s your hand?” He nodded to Luke’s hand.

Luke lifted his left hand, stretching and flexing his fingers. There was bruising around a couple of his knuckles. “I’ve had worse.” He shrugged, eyeing Gabe out of the corner of his eye.

“Wouldn’t have happened if Gabriel could keep it in his pants.” Cas said with a squint in Gabe’s direction.

“It’s not my fault the kid was giving me the sex eyes from across the bar!” Gabe said defensively.

“Based on the guy’s boyfriend, I kinda doubt it.” Luke said dryly.

Gabe shrugged. “Maybe he’s not a one-stop-shop kind of guy. Plus, muscles that big, he’s probably on steroids, and we all know what kind of repercussions they can have on your redlight district.” He grinned, holding his thumb and forefinger a short distance apart. “I’m sure a change of pace would be nice.”

Luke snorted, and Cas groaned, covering his face.

Anna rolled her eyes. “I think I’ve heard enough implications about your penis for the night, Gabe.”

Gabe looked Sam over appreciatively. “I’m sure you could stand to hear more, couldn’t you, handsome?” He smiled predatorily when Sam straightened in shock.

“Oh God.” Dean groaned, dropping his forehead to Cas’ shoulder.

“I, uh. Um, Jess?” Sam stammered, shifting uncomfortably.

Sliding smoothly around Sam to hold her hand out to Gabe, Jess smiled. “Hi, I’m Jess, Sam’s fiancee.” She shook his hand.

“Hello there.” Gabe leered, eyeing her before dragging his gaze back to Sam, who was still standing awkwardly behind her. “It’s like a two-for-one sale in here.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Gabriel!” Cas snapped, slapping Gabe’s arm down and dragging him away from Jess and Sam. “Make yourself useful, the garage fridge is stocked. Bring beer for everyone.” He pushed him toward the door. “The faster you come back the sooner we can eat.”

Gabe threw one last wink at Sam before ducking out of the kitchen, whistling to himself.

“You know you’ve just encouraged him to spend the rest of the evening terrorizing them, right?” Anna said, patting Cas’ shoulder.

“I’m not sure that could have been avoided. We knew it was coming.” Dean sighed, wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist.

“Can I start making up my plate? I’m starving.” Jess asked, eyeing the tower of burgers.

Cas and Dean both held their arms out to the food in offering, stepping back to make room.

“Go ahead. You can all build your stuff up. We didn’t put any toppings on so you could build your burgers the way you wanted them.” Dean said, brushing something invisible off the countertop. “Oh, but Anna, if you want an egg on yours I can fry one up real quick, I didn’t want it to get all cold and gross.”

Anna’s eyes lit up, and she nodded. “That would be wonderful, Dean, thank you.”

Dean nodded in response, happy to have a job to distract him. “How do you take it?”

“Somewhere between over easy and medium, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all.” Dean answered.

“Is there something special for me too?” Luke asked casually, his hip leaned against the closest counter.

“Caramelized onions and green chilies.” Cas said with a smile, which widened when Luke looked satisfied. “And I bought cinnamon whiskey.” He added.

“I know you’re being a kissass because you’re nervous, but I can’t find it in me to complain when I’m making out like a bandit.” Luke teased.

“We figured it wouldn’t hurt our cause to suck up a little to everyone.” Dean admitted as he cracked an egg into the skillet he’d been heating up. He shrugged when Cas threw him a sharp look. “It’s true. It’s kind of a high-pressure situation on short notice. Might as well start with a couple points on the board in our favor, right?” He smiled softly at Cas.

“It’s important to us that everyone get along. Not that we’re expecting otherwise, but, y’know.” Cas shrugged, deflating slightly.

“We understand, Castiel.” Anna said kindly. "Luke and I will be on our best behavior. I’m unsure if Gabe is capable of good behavior, or I’m sure he’d follow suit.”

“I heard that, and fuck you.” Gabe whined as he walked slowly into the kitchen, his arms full of alcohol. “I do, however, appreciate the six pack of bottled cocktails you bought for me, Cassie. Though I will say, I’m disappointed there’s no little umbrellas to be seen.” He babbled as he gently deposited the drinks on the countertop. He crossed the kitchen, opening a cabinet and standing on his tiptoes to look inside. “Hey, Samsquatch, wanna help a guy out?” Gabe asked over his shoulder.

Sam sighed, but made his way over to stand beside Gabriel. “What do you need?”

“See that curvy hurricane glass in the very back? I need that.” Gabe responded, standing closer to Sam than strictly necessary.

“Why do you need a hurricane glass, Gabriel?” Cas asked flatly as he opened a beer and passed it to Dean automatically.

“The drink is _blue_ , Cassie. Do you expect me to drink it from the bottle?” Gabe shook his head. “I think not.” He grinned, winking as Sam handed him the glass. “Thank you, Sam.” He turned to the refrigerator, putting some ice in the glass before returning to the counter and twisting open his drink. He poured the contents carefully and gently dropped the bottle in the recycle bin. Opening a drawer, he pulled a reusable plastic straw from inside it. He put it in his drink and took a sip, making a considering face before holding up a finger. He dug in an inner pocket of his jacket, extracting a small paper umbrella and removing the small band around it. He opened it delicately and dropped it into his drink. “Voila. Perfect.”

“Did you just pull a paper umbrella out of your coat?” Jess asked, beer bottle frozen halfway to her mouth and a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

“After whining that Cas didn’t have any?” Anna added.

“I keep them in case of just such an emergency.” Gabe grinned, taking a long sip and winking at Jess over his drink.

“Anna, I think your egg is done.” Dean interrupted, turning off the burner. “You wanna pick a burger out?”

Anna nodded, crossing the kitchen to build her burger. Luke followed, with Sam behind him, Jess tucked under his arm.

“I thought you were starving.” Dean teased, poking her in the shoulder.

“I am. I just got distracted, and also I didn’t want to be the only person with food.” She sniffed, leaning into Sam’s side.

“There should be plenty for everyone, so help yourselves.” Dean announced, standing out of the way next to Cas. He kissed the side of Cas’ head. “Get your food, angel.” Dean said softly, nudging Cas toward the burgers.

“Aren’t you eating?” Cas asked, turning to him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Of course, but cook eats last. Everyone knows that.”

“That’s a bullshit rule.” Luke interrupted as he turned around with his plate, his burger overflowing with onions and chilies.

Dean shrugged, uncomfortable. “It’s just the way I’ve always done it, I guess. I mostly cooked for Sam, making sure he had his fill to eat before I even touched my food.” He smiled when Sam clapped his hand on his shoulder. “I guess now it’s just habit.” He shrugged again.

Luke nodded, grabbing a handful of fries before heading into the dining room.

“That’s very admirable, Dean.” Anna said with a smile as she followed behind Luke, stopping to grab a drink on her way past the counter.

Cas curled his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him ahead of himself. “You go first.” He smiled softly at Dean’s eye roll.

“Yes dear.”

 

  * ♦•♦•



 

Dinner went relatively smoothly, and over the course of the meal, Dean felt Cas relax, and followed his example.

“If everyone is finished, I’ll take your plates. Cas, you wanna grab dessert?” Dean asked as he stood, already stacking Cas’ plate on top of his own.

“Stay put, Gabriel, or you won’t get any.” Cas chastised as Gabe moved to jump from his seat.

“Fun sucker.” Gabe grumbled, stirring his ice around in his drink with the straw.

“Does anyone want another round?” Sam offered. Everyone mumbled in agreeance, and Luke stood.

“I’ll help. I need my whiskey anyway, and no way am I leaving the bottle in the fridge.” He started off toward the garage, and Sam followed, throwing Jess a nervous look.

Dean took the plates back to the kitchen and stacked them next to the sink. He opened a cabinet, pulling out plates for pie. He grabbed forks as well, setting them on top of the plates before turning back to Cas. He stroked a hand up his arm. “Doing okay?” He asked quietly.

Cas nodded, rolling his shoulders. “It’s going well, right? It’s not just my imagination?” He looked up at Dean.

“Yeah, babe, it’s going really well. Everyone seems to be getting along.”

“They do, don’t they.” Cas said, leaning into Dean’s chest and exhaling heavily.

Dean kissed his hair, wrapping his arms tight around him. “C’mon, let’s get dessert before Gabe dies at the table.” He smiled when Cas stepped back, dipping his head and pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Cas smiled, kissing him again before opening the cold oven, where he’d hidden the pies. “Can you carry one?”

“Yeah, let me go dump these on the table.” Dean answered, picking up the plates and handing them to Jess to distribute over the table. He returned, accepting the pie that Cas handed him, and grabbed the pie server off the counter. “Which one is Gabe’s?”

“That one is fine.” Cas responded, catching the oven door with his foot and nudging it closed.

“Here goes.” Dean muttered, making a beeline for Gabe and dropping the entire pie in front of him, a little less gracefully than intended.

“PIE!” Gabe yelled, grabbing his fork and shoveling a huge bite into his mouth.

Dean watched, his mouth open in shock. Cas set the other two pies on the table and gently pried the pie server from Dean’s hand. “Told you.”

“Smart move, Castiel.” Anna said with a smirk.

“Holy shit.” Jess said quietly.

“Wow, Cas, you weren’t kidding.” Sam said amusedly as he entered the dining room, Luke on his heels. He set another cocktail in front of Gabriel and handed Jess a beer. He offered one to Anna, who accepted with a shrug, and returned to his spot next to Jess.

Luke set his whiskey down before handing two beers to Dean and going to the kitchen for a glass and the bottle opener, which he handed to Jess. “Gabe doesn’t fuck around with sweets.” He said as he poured himself a couple fingers of whiskey.

Cas nodded, cutting the two remaining pies and serving up the pieces.

“This is the quietest he’s been all night.” Jess commented with a smirk as she accepted her plate from Cas.

They ate their pie, chatting idly until Gabe announced his finishing with a loud burp and a groan as he slumped in his seat.

“You make a good pie, Cassie.” He grumbled, opening the cocktail and emptying it into his glass. He drank half of it before settling back in his chair and closing his eyes with a satisfied hum.

“Give him thirty seconds and he’ll be snoring.” Anna said, tipping back the rest of her beer.

“Fuck off, Anna.” Gabe grunted, but proved her right shortly after.

When they finished their pie, they moved to the living room to drink and talk. Cas sat next to Dean, pressed together shoulder to knee, and Dean draped an arm around him, pulling him even closer. They talked until midnight, refilling drinks as necessary.

“You got somewhere I can crash?” Luke asked groggily, setting the near-empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table.

Cas nodded, looking to Anna, who nodded in response to the unanswered question.

“The hide-a-bed downstairs has clean sheets, then there’s the sofa in the office and here.

Anna nodded, yawning, and stood up. “Spare blankets still in the same closet?”

“Yes, pillows too.” Cas answered, nuzzling his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sleeping here.” Luke said, staring at Dean and Cas until Dean stood up and pulled Cas up after him. “I’ll wake up Gabe. You mind if he shares with you, A? He’ll probably whine if he has to sleep on the sofa.”

“As long as he gets his own blanket. He’s a hog.” Anna mumbled, ambling towards the basement stairs.

“Jess?” Sam said quietly, shrugging his shoulder where Jess had fallen asleep.

“No.” Jess grumbled, and Sam smiled softly, gently pulling her onto his lap before standing and carrying her toward the stairs.

“Goodnight, guys. It was really nice to meet you.”

“Night Sammy.” Dean waved, wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist. “You ready for bed, sweetheart?” He mumbled, guiding them in the direction of the stairs before Gabe made it out of the dining room.

Cas nodded, pulling back from Dean to talk over his shoulder. “Luke, would you make sure the back door is locked when you wake Gabriel?” He nodded again in acknowledgement when Luke agreed. Cas looked back up at Dean. “Take me to bed, Dean Winchester.” He grinned.

Dean smiled. “C’mon tipsy.” He took Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers together as they climbed the stairs and made their way to their bedroom. He watched as Cas undressed, fingers clumsy, and undressed himself just as slowly before following Cas into bed.

Cas pulled him close as soon as he was horizontal, dragging his fingers down Dean’s spine and pressing their lips together. He moaned into Dean’s mouth when he parted his lips, allowing Cas to slip his tongue inside, deepening the kiss.

Slipping his fingers into Cas’ hair, Dean rolled onto his back, pulling Cas on top of him. He cupped Cas’ jaw and let him lead the kiss, his free hand falling to Cas’ hip. He bent his legs and allowed Cas to settle in the open space, arching up against him. Dean pulled back from the kiss, sucking Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and gently dragging his teeth over it until Cas hissed softly. “Cas…”

Cas nodded, trailing his fingers up Dean’s chest and lingering on a nipple. He kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, grinding his hips down against him. He hummed, nudging Dean’s head to the side and planting open mouthed kisses to the exposed skin. He tweaked Dean’s nipple gently and growled when he bucked his hips up in response. “Can we?” He murmured against the skin under Dean’s jaw.

Dean nodded, grabbing Cas’ ass and pulling him down against him. “Anything you want, sweetheart.” He clenched a hand in Cas’ hair.

“Just want this. Want you.” Cas breathed, grinding against Dean’s hip.

Dean hummed his approval, grip firm on Cas’ hips as he adjusted his position until they both groaned as they slid against each other. He brushed his lips across Cas’ cheekbone and combed his fingers through his hair. “Come on baby, you gotta keep those hips moving.” Dean teased, dragging his lower lip against the shell of Cas’ ear and moaning low when Cas arched his back just right. “Fuck, there you go.”

Cas preened, rocking slowly against him. “Lube?” He murmured, leaning down to flick his tongue against Dean’s jawline. He smiled softly when Dean twisted to the side, swiping at the nightstand until he was able to cram his hand in the drawer and get his hand around the first bottle it came in contact with. Cas sat up enough to allow Dean to pour some between them and over their cocks. He settled back down and moaned his pleasure into Dean’s mouth, sliding their lips together. “God, you always feel so good.” Cas purred, swiveling his hips as he found a rhythm. “No matter what we do, you always feel fucking perfect.” He nipped at Dean’s lower lip, tugging it gently, and soothing the sting with his tongue when he let go.

“Shit, Cas, you too.” Dean hissed as Cas gave a particularly dirty roll of his hips, catching the ridge of his cockhead with his own. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass, squeezing hard before sneaking one hand between them to swipe at the lube. He leaned up to kiss Cas deeply, slipping his hand back and between Cas’ cheeks. He rubbed firmly at his hole and smirked when Cas whined into his mouth and bucked forward, before promptly shoving back against his hand. He pressed one finger against him, breaking the kiss with a groan when the muscle gave way and the tip of his finger slipped inside.

“Dean.” Cas whined, hips losing some of their fluidity as he rocked between sensations. He dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, breath damp against his skin.

Dean gently worked his finger in and out of Cas, kissing the side of his head and slipping the fingers of his free hand into his hair. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Dean _please_.” Cas repeated, shoving back onto Dean’s finger, forcing it deeper and hissing quietly when Dean playfully tugged on his rim.

“You want more?” Dean emphasized the question by pulling his hand free and rubbing two fingers against Cas.

Cas nodded, whimpering and turning his head to bite at Dean’s collarbone.

“Sit up, baby.” Urged Dean, pushing on Cas’ shoulder. When Cas obeyed, Dean took in his appearance, face flushed and his eyes still slightly glazed from the drinks, but locked on him, gaze unwavering. “You okay?” He asked, reaching up to cup Cas’ jaw, his thumb stroking lightly over his lower lip.

Cas nodded again, his eyebrows twitching inward. “Yes…” He trailed off, looking confused.

“I just want to make sure you’re with me enough to think about the question I’m going to ask you before you answer.” Dean explained, his eyes flicking all across Cas’ face. “Understand?” He smiled when Cas nodded again before breathing out a barely-audible _yes_. “Good. Do you want something inside you?” He grinned wide as Cas moaned, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips parting on _fuck yes_. “Look at me, angel. Good,” He praised when Cas followed the direction immediately. “Would you like it if I used a toy on you while you rub us off?”

Cas’ jaw dropped, and he studied Dean for a moment, his eyes seeming to go even darker. He looked down, tugging his lower lip into his mouth, before looking up at Dean through his lashes. He reached up shyly and took Dean’s hand, pulling it down to where they still rested together. He isolated one of his fingers, and pressed it to his slit, where a large drop of precome had leaked out. “What do you think?”

“I think I might have an idea, but I need to hear you say it, baby. Need your all clear on this.” Dean insisted gently.

Leaning down, Cas took Dean’s fingertip in his mouth and licked the precome from his skin. He propped himself above Dean, and looked him in the eye. “Dean, I would love you to fuck me with a toy while I rut against you til we both come.”

Dean growled, surging up to kiss Cas hard. “Get one.” He demanded when they’d parted. He teased his fingers over his dick while Cas leaned over to dig in the nightstand, coming back with a slim pink vibrator with a flared base. He eyed Dean with a playful look as he took the tip of the toy into his mouth and Dean groaned. “Get down here, Castiel.”

Cas grinned, pressing the toy into Dean’s hand and sliding back into place between Dean’s legs, rolling his hips and dragging their lengths together. “I kinda like this side of you.” He admitted, batting his eyes.

“Comes out now and then.” Dean mumbled, distracted by his inspection of the toy. He held his hand out, smirking at Cas when he dropped the lube into it, dripping it over his fingers. He jerked his head, directing Cas to resume his previous position. He chuckled darkly when Cas hummed happily as he returned his fingers to his rim, teasing two against it before sliding them in. He grabbed Cas’ ass, guiding him to grind against him again. “Let me know when you’re ready, baby.” He kissed Cas’ cheek.

“Need a little more then I’m good. You have thick fingers.” Cas teased, nudging his head against Dean’s and biting back a high noise when Dean twisted his fingers. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.” Dean agreed, scissoring his fingers and pulling Cas down again.

“Okay, please. Give it to me.” Cas asked, arching his back and driving his hips hard against Dean.

Dean smirked, pulling his fingers free and pouring lube over the toy, his hips twitching up of their own accord in anticipation. He positioned the tip at Cas’ entrance, gripping his hip to still him. “Eyes.” Cas propped up on his elbows, meeting Dean’s eyes. “So good for me, Cas.” Dean praised, smiling softly when Cas preened at his words. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Dean confirmed, eyes on Cas’.

“Yes, Dean. Please.” Cas squirmed, rocking back slightly to encourage him.

“You’ll tell me if you change your mind?”

“I promise.”

“I love you.” Dean murmured.

Cas smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Dean’s. “I love you.” He breathed, whining quietly as Dean eased the toy into him. “Oh, fuck.”

Dean stopped after a couple inches, slowly pumping it in and out of him. “Still good?”

Cas nodded, moving his hips against Dean’s and whimpering when it moved the toy. He repeated the motion, grinning when Dean groaned as they rubbed together again. Then he heard a soft _click_ , and buried a long moan in Dean’s neck as the vibe kicked to life. “Oh god, _Dean_ , this is going to be over so fast.” Cas lamented, hips stuttering out a messy rhythm as he tried to hold up his end of the deal.

“Just feel it then, baby.” Dean soothed, resting a hand on his hip to still him as he worked the vibrator in his hole. “Don’t worry about me.”

Nodding, Cas froze, canting his hips back to Dean, and trying to stifle his noises in Dean’s chest, biting down on the freckled skin. Dean hissed, and Cas mumbled a muffled _sorry_ around skin clamped in his teeth.

“Gonna leave a mark, there.” Dean teased, adjusting his angles with the toy until he hit a spot that made Cas tense and let out a sharp cry, releasing Dean’s skin. “Shh, don’t wanna wake the whole house, sweetheart.” Dean admonished gently. “Use the pillow if you have to.” He eased the toy back in, watching with a strange sense of pride as Cas shoved his face in the pillow and moaned. “God, you’re amazing. We might have to revisit this sometime when we have more time and fewer guests.” He pumped the toy in a steady rhythm against Cas’ prostate, listening to the sounds getting more and more frantic. “I think we could have a lot of fun with this.” Dean said, pushing the vibe in and holding it against Cas as he tensed, trembling for a long moment before wailing into the pillow as he came hot between them. “There it is. Fuck, you’re so perfect baby.” He turned off the vibrator when Cas started whining with overstimulation, and gently eased it free.

Cas slumped against him, mindless of the mess between them, still shivering. He pulled his face out of the pillow, and Dean’s smile immediately fell when he saw the wetness around his eyes.

“Oh Cas – baby, are you okay? Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” Dean babbled, shifting to cradle his face with his clean hand.

“What?” Cas questioned, nuzzling into Dean’s touch.

“Cas, you’re crying.”

“I’m what?” Cas brought a hand to his eyes, squinting in confusion at the moisture on his fingertips. “I feel fucking great.” He yawned. “Exhausted, but great.” He met Dean’s concerned eyes. “You didn’t hurt me, Dean. It must have just been overwhelming.” He turned his head to kiss Dean’s palm. “I’m so good, I promise.” He leaned in to kiss Dean softly. “I love you.”

“You sure you’re good?” Dean asked again, searching Cas’ face skeptically.

Cas nodded, smiling dreamily. “Abso-fucking-lutely.” He shifted to the side a little, trailing his fingertips down Dean’s ribs. “But what about you?” He asked, stroking over Dean’s dick, which had flagged slightly in his concern but twitched under the attention.

“I can take care of it if you’re too tired.” Dean said patiently, twisting a lock of Cas’ hair around a finger.

“Well I’ll need to get cleaned up anyway,” Cas started, considering as he toyed his fingers over the crown of his cock. “I couldn’t leave you hanging like that, honey.” He looked up at Dean, the corner of his lip twitching. “Do you want a toy, too?”

Dean hummed softly, chewing on his lower lip. “Not sure I even have enough energy to get opened up, to be honest. Not that it doesn’t sound fucking great.” He said, his voice tinged with regret.

“Who said anything about opening you up?” Cas asked, leaning over to pull open the nightstand again, and coming back with a ring of clear rubber, which he fiddled with, adjusting it as he slid off the bed and wandered to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth, which he handed Dean to clean off with as he dug around in the nightstand a third time. He brought out a new lube bottle, grinning victoriously before settling back on his knees over Dean’s thighs.

“Gotta have special lube, or what?” Dean asked, watching him with amused curiosity.

Cas’ eyes flicked up to his, and he raised the bottle. “Flavored. Makes things a little more pleasant for me.” He winked, and settled down over Dean’s lap, knocking his hand away before pouring some lube over Dean’s length and spreading it evenly. He slid the ring over the head of Dean’s cock, adjusting it until it stretched the way he wanted it to, then slid it all the way down, biting his lip when Dean moaned. “It’s nice, right?” Cas asked, wrapping his fist around the sleeve and pumping a couple times, watching with interest when Dean’s cock jumped in his hand.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re a genius.” Dean purred, hips twitching up.

“It gets better.” Cas tightened the grip of his hand slightly, then slipped his lips over the crown of Dean’s cock, starting a ruthless pace with his hand that had Dean clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the surprised moan he let out.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out behind his hand. He took a deep breath through his nose and lowered his hand, expelling the air in a _whoosh_ when he looked down at Cas. “Fuck you look so pretty down there. This ain’t gonna last long, baby.” He whined, fucking up into the combination of Cas’ mouth and the silicone sleeve.

Cas hummed his acknowledgement, blinking up at him when Dean moaned again at the added sensation. He watched with dark eyes as Dean fought for control, his stomach jumping and a hand pulling at his own hair. Cas moaned quietly at the sight, swirling his tongue around the head and adjusting his grip as he pumped the sleeve over Dean’s throbbing cock.

“Shit. Shi- Cas, I’m close. Fuck, I’m close, I – I need –“ Dean babbled, body tensing.

“Mmhm.” Cas hummed, pushing the sleeve to the base of Dean’s cock and circling his thumb and forefinger at the top of it, shoving it down and effectively collapsing it upon itself before taking Dean down as far as he could, swallowing when he nudged the back of his throat.

Cas heard a soft slapping noise before his mouth was being flooded with Dean’s release, and Dean’s muffled shout sounded above him. Cas swallowed as much as he could, waiting for Dean to still and quiet before lifting off of him and sliding the sleeve off his softening length.

Dean lay with both his hands clapped over his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose, his body twitching. He jumped when Cas picked up the washcloth and cleaned him gently, only then allowing his hands to fall from his face. Cas noted bite marks in the heel of his right hand.

“Are you okay, honey?” Cas asked, his voice smug as he tossed the washcloth at the hamper and settled down next to Dean’s relaxed form. He curled into Dean’s side and smiled gently when Dean’s arm automatically wrapped around him.

“Holy hell, Cas.” Dean murmured, exhaling heavily.

Cas grinned before yawning loudly, pillowing his head on Dean’s chest. “You’re welcome, my love.”

Dean huffed a small laugh, turning his head to drop a kiss on Cas’ forehead. “Thanks babe.” He fumbled for the lamp switch, turning it off and settling in with a sigh. He was just drifting off when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He grabbed for it, wincing and turning down the brightness before opening the text he’d just received.

**> >Sam: Dude, gross.**

Dean snorted, combing Cas’ hair in apology when he grumbled and resituated himself on Dean’s chest. “Whoops.” He murmured, holding the phone so Cas could read it, his eyes squinted against the light.

Cas’ lips quirked up and he kissed Dean’s chest as he settled again, his fingers drawing idly over Dean’s ribs as Dean returned the phone to the nightstand. “I’m not sorry.” He tilted his head up, kissing Dean’s jaw. “I love you.”

“Love you, Cas.” Dean whispered, arm tightening slightly around Cas.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas slurred as sleep overtook him.

“Night, angel.” Dean responded as he followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having the hardest time writing lately, my brain has been too noisy to sort through anything, so I apologize again that it's taking so long between updates. I truthfully have no idea when the next chapter will be posted, as it's not finished, but I'll get it up here as soon as it's finished.
> 
> All the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://www.plaidaleckiandsnackles.tumblr.com)! I post irregularly but I'm there!
> 
> Comments and kudos are a secondary life force!


End file.
